Bleach High: Year 1
by Inujoey20
Summary: Welcome to Bleach High! A school where teenage souls learn to become prelevel shinigami. Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, and more are all here and ready to fight and learn in this high packed school.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello FanFiction addicts and welcome to my first fic about one of my favorite anime shows Bleach. A few announcements; I do not speak Japanese so I do not have true Japanese translation except the ones from the show itself. So if I make up words, which I will just ask me to translate for you. Also some of the stuff will be canonical, but a lot of it will be made up, that's what makes it fan fiction. So sit back and enjoy my view of Soul Society and the making of great Shinigami.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Bleach except for the characters and weapons I created on my own.

**Bleach High **

**Introduction: **Welcome to Bleach High! It is a school for the upcoming Death Gods. The academy is still the main source of training for those who want to become Shinigami, but the High school just gives training in learning about the skills a shinigami must have and developing them, before they attend the academy or they get inducted straight into the Gotei 13. Enough with the introduction, the plot and mission of Bleach High will soon be revealed.

**Chapter 1**: Bleach High Why?

As the sun rises over Soul Society, the peace within Seireitei is calming and we enter the court of the 5th division. The captain's house is a beautiful place; probably decorated by his lovely wife. We see one of the captain's daughters, Yuzu, cooking breakfast in the kitchen. We travel up the spiraling staircase into the room of the orange hair oldest child of the Kurosaki family, Ichigo. He lies in his bed asleep, snoring, with a huge snot bubble coming from his nose. Someone is stalking Ichigo and when he rises from the shadows we see it is Captain of the 5th division, Isshin Kurosaki.

Whispers ever so softly: "Ichigo wake up son. Ichigo, Ichigo wake up". Isshin sees that his whispers have not awakened his son from his slumber.

Screams: "ICHIGO ICHIGO WAKE UP OH SEED OF MY LOINS!!!" Isshin screams at his son at the top of his lungs, but Ichigo just rolls over and snores louder.

Isshin smiles, then a hellish grin brushes over his face, and in one swift motion throws his son into the wall and it hits it hard. Ichigo jumps up quickly and grabs his head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU OLD BASTARD!!!?" Ichigo screams at his father.

"Well son you wouldn't wake up when I whispered in your ear with the love only a father could have for his son and so I had to throw you into the wall to insert my authority as your father" Isshin states proudly as a lone tear falls do his face.

Ichigo doesn't respond with words, instead he punches his dad dead in the face and then grabs his hand and throws him out of his room and into the wall in the hallway.

"NEXT TIME WAIT UNTIL I WAKE UP BEFORE COMING INTO MY ROOM JERK!!!" Ichigo screams and then slams his door in his father's face.

Isshin is on the floor upside down with swirls in his eyes and blood flowing from his face.

"Isshin dear, Yuzu is almost done with breakfast. Why don't you go get dressed; since you have to get ready for work, and I will get Ichigo to come down stairs for breakfast ok?" Masaki Kurosaki states while gently picking her husband off the floor and planting a kiss lightly on his lips, which causes him to melt back to the ground.

Masaki giggles lightly and knocks on the door of Ichigo.

"WHO IS IT?!! DAD GO AWAY BEFORE I…" Ichigo is cut off.

"Ichigo, it's not your father it's me honey can I come in?" Masaki states.

"Oh mom I'm sorry. Yes come in." Ichigo quickly comes down and his mother enters the room.

"Ichigo your father wants to talk to all of us at breakfast this morning before he goes to work ok. So could you get washed up and dressed and join us downstairs." Masaki says and smiles.

"Ok mom! Sorry about all the noise; you know how dad and I get when we get started." Ichigo states and quickly runs to the bathroom.

Ichigo bumps into his other sister Karin.

"Out of the way pip squeak!" Ichigo says to Karin while rubbing her head and messing up her hair.

"No Ichigo I was going in the bath room so you get out the way!" Karin states with her tone oozing with protest.

"How about I knock you out of my way?" Ichigo says with an evil smirk on his face.

"I am sorry Ichigo. You are right; you should have the bathroom first since you are the oldest. Let me move out of your way." Karin says and moves out of Ichigo's way.

As Ichigo is about to enter the bathroom, Karin grabs Ichigo by the cuff of his shirt, then she jumps on his head high into the air. Before Ichigo could react, Karin kicked him so hard in the face and he flies down the hallway and hits the banister hard.

**30 mins later**

"Glad that you finally decided to join us son. The youth these days no respect for time. I was telling my squad just yesterday that their must be a level of discipline before…" Isshin is cut off by his son.

"Dad no one wants to hear about the fifth division! I want to sit down and eat breakfast without hearing anything about the stupid Gotei thirteen ok!" Ichigo says and his father sits back down looking dumbfounded and hurt.

Yuzu begins to bring the food to the table. The spread is beautiful; eggs scrambled with cheese, bacon, waffles, pancakes, and a basket of fruit. She also sets a pitcher of orange juice. The family begins to dig in and Masaki begins the conversation.

"Isshin honey while we are all here how about you tell us the news you have." Masaki says and then smiles her beautiful smile as usual.

"Thank you my most beautiful, lovely, gorgeous, excellent wife of mine. I love you so much. You have blessed me with three beautiful children. **(He jumps out of his seat and steps in the eggs, much to Yuzu dismay) **I would not be the captain of the 5th division without your encouragement and love that springs from you like the fountain of joy you are. I…" Isshin is smacked in the head by Karin.

"Dad will you please shut up and tell us the news." Karin sits back down and continues eating.

Masaki shakes her head as she must constantly watch her husband be abused by their children. Ichigo is eating so fast it looks like it won't be enough food anyone else.

"Fine oh beautiful spirited daughter of mine; the news I have is for my orange-haired son of mine. Ok so Ichigo you are now 15-years-old and you are about to go to Rukongai district 4 high school, but your mother and I thought it best that you take the entry exam to go to Bleach High!" Isshin says with a smile.

Ichigo chokes on his food at the mention of his father's statement. He is turning blue until, Karin smacks him in the back of his neck and the food flies out.

"WHAT!!! What the hell are you talking about dad?! I ain't going to no school for reject shinigami! And I want to go to school with Chad and Inoue so please save that for someone who wants to hear it." Ichigo says and slams down into his seat.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU SEE MASAKI WE WERE GENTLE ON THE BOY HE HAS LOST HIS MIND!" Isshin says about to approach Ichigo.

"Isshin honey calm down. Ichigo why don't you let your father finish his explanation first before you get upset ok." Masaki says while gently rubbing her husband's shoulder and sitting back down.

"Thank you my dear beautiful wife. Ichigo son listen, Bleach High is located in the outer most part of Seireitei. It not only offers the basic math, reading, and science, but the greatest quality the school offers is pre-shinigami training. You could become a Shinigami son. You can get your own Zanpakuto and hone your karate. Son…" Isshin is cut off once again by Ichigo.

"Dad listen I don't want to go to school in Seireitei! I didn't even want to live here. I was fine in the 3rd district with my friends. You had to move us hear when you became a captain. Orihime and Chad parents both let them live on their own. And we all decided to go to high school together. We wanted to go to school in the 50th district, but after much protest from all of our parents for it being to dangerous we chose the wimpy 4th district. Now you're saying that I have to take a test to get into the even gayer Bleach High to without my friends and become a Shinigami?" Ichigo says and slams his hand on the table.

Isshin drop kicks Ichigo into the wall and Karin laughs, while Yuzu and Masaki both look on with disbelief.

"Now son me and your mother have talked about the intense love you have for your friends, so we talked to both Orihime and Chad's parents and grandfather. And they have both agreed that if they pass the exam they can go to the school with you!" Isshin proudly states.

"Well you have it all figured out huh, but I don't want to become no stupid Shinigami. I want to go to school and learn, get into gang fights, and get stronger." Ichigo says to his father while leaning back in his seat.

"Well son if you want to fight the classes are designed to teach you the three of the four fighting styles of the Gotei 13; Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Kido. In other words you will learn how to fight with a Zanpakuto, hand to hand combat, and destructive and binding spells. Also son to appease your urge to fight you can get into random fights; organized and supervised of course, fight in tournaments, and of course learn about the shinigami and the Gotei 13." Isshin says with a smile on his face and tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Dad I don't want to be no shinigami!" Ichigo says.

"Well if Ichigo doesn't want to go send me." Karin says and jumps on the table kicking the food and pretending like she is performing kido spells.

"Ichigo you don't have to become a shinigami if you don't want to. This is a great opportunity and you can become a police officer or anything you want with the skills you will learn at Bleach high." Isshin says "Look I have to get to work. The test is in two weeks and if you and your friends are going to go you should study for the exams." Isshin says and walks away to put on his white haori over his normal shinigami outfit. He equips his zanpakuto, kisses his wife, and hugs his daughters. He and Ichigo look at each other with a hint of playful anger.

"Ichigo you should give it a chance. Orihime and Chad were both excited about a chance to become shinigami. Just take the exam and if you don't pass you can go to the high school you want to ok?" Masaki says as her and Yuzu begin cleaning the room.

Ichigo grabs his jacket. He is dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt. He is wearing a black jacket with a picture of a black katana on it. Ichigo is on his way to the 3rd district to talk to his friends.

Ichigo is walking towards the courts of the 6th division and the home of the noble Kuchiki clan. Well the clans main branch is located in the 1st district of Rukongai, but two of the greatest Kuchiki members live in Seireitei, with their younger sister. One of the brothers is the 6th division captain and Ichigo's father often talks about his power, the other brother is the future leader of the clan and a power shinigami in his own right. Ichigo seems to be particularly interested the sister though. He sees her in the garden and they both look at each other for two seconds and look away.

_Thinking to himself: _"That girl is weird, but she seems like she would be cool to hangout with." Ichigo says, but shrugs his shoulders and walks away.

"Lady Rukia, your brother requests your presence in his office." A servant says while bowing to Rukia as she walks past.

Rukia with a short black hear cut, wearing a long black skirt, styled like a school uniform, with a white t-shirt with a rabbit on it. Although not the clothing a lady of noble birth would wear; Rukia is unique and often goes against the normal stereotypes of rich, noble people.

Rukia enters her brother's large office and sees her older brother Byakuya standing and waiting.

"Brother, how are you?!" Rukia asks with excitement in her voice.

"What are you wearing Rukia. That is in no way proper attire for a noblewoman should be wearing. You are not living with common people and you have rules to uphold. I told father before he died that you should not be allowed to stay here in Seireitei, but should be sent to finishing school to learn how to become a proper lady. I…" Byakuya is cut off.

"Byakuya you shouldn't speak to our sister in that way. She is a beautiful young lady, and I think having a hard-working older brother and having another cold, rule-keeping, stiff, older brother to look after her; no wonder she took on the wild and rather cool demeanor she has adopted. I personally think that it is a great quality that fits in our family equation. Don't you think?" Says the older Kuchiki son who takes his seat at his desk.

"Captain Kuchiki I…" Byakuya is cut off again.

"Brother, stop with the formalities. I am your brother first call me by my name or as our sister so affectionately calls us brother," Byakuya's brother states.

"Joseph, I think that we have come here to talk to our sister about here up and coming academic endeavors."

Joseph Kuchiki captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13 sits back in his chair and rubs his chin. He and Byakuya both discussed that their younger sister Rukia should go to Bleach High since she wants to become a Shinigami anyway. Instead of sending her to the Academy they think it best to get her pre-shinigami training. Byakuya himself attends the school although he has been offered the third seat in the 6th division, but Byakuya being the rule-keeper that he is decided that he would enter the school as well and then go into the Academy before taking the position.

"Oh my gods are you serious brother?! I get to go to Bleach High?! For real! Oh thank you thank you." Rukia jumps from the ground into the arms of Joseph and he hugs her and swings her around. She runs at Byakuya, but stops short of his cold glare and bows before him and says thank you.

"Now Rukia, we want you to excel at the school. You should be able to access your shikai as soon as you enter the school. You should pass the exams with no problem and even perform three kido spells with no problem. You can't embarrass the honorable Kuchiki clan Rukia. You must…" Byakuya is cut off again by Joseph.

"Byakuya enough! Rukia is a bright young woman and I know she will do well. She has wanted to be a Shinigami as soon as she could walk. She's been studying for this for years so stop being a goody good rule keeper and smile for once." Joseph says as he stands and rubs Byakuya on his head. Byakuya glares, and straightens his hair back up.

**Lieutenant barges in the room**

"Forgive me Captain Kuchiki and future lord Byakuya. A high level hollow has appeared in sector G sir on earth and our squad has been asked to dispatch the hollow sir" Lieutenant Retshu says as he salutes the captain.

"Thank you Retshu. Rukia take this booklet and make sure you study for the exams ok."

"Yes Brother" Rukia said.

"And Byakuya you go and get ready for your meeting with the other noble leaders and have some fun with that girlfriend of yours or something." Joseph says as he picks up his Zanpakuto and he and his lieutenant uses flash steps to instantly disappear.

Rukia quickly leaves to avoid further discussion with her brother. She loves both her brothers, but she really tries to live up to the standards of Byakuya, because she really looks up to him. She just adores Joseph, but even to her he seems to not take his role seriously.

**Meanwhile in Rukongai…**

"Inoue hurry up we have to go pick up Chad!" Ichigo screams upstairs to Orihime.

"I'm coming Kurosaki-kun!!! I have to look nice." Inoue says while brushing her long light orange-brown hair into a pony-tail.

Inoue was wearing a red shirt with a teddy bear on it and red sweat pants. She runs down the steps and jumps onto Ichigo's neck with a loving hug.

"Took you long enough Inoue, and I can't believe that you and Chad talked about going to a different high school without me and too my parents too." Ichigo says holding his head down in defeat.

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun but your dad sad that we shouldn't say anything until he talked you first." Inoue says lightly giggling and rubbing his shoulder.

"I can't you guys would choose my dad over me. I mean me; you and Chad have been friends since pre-kindergarten. I mean I have helped Chad fight some tough battles and I used to help you get bubble gum." Ichigo says running ahead of Inoue and clutching his fist in anger as a flashback sequence of he, Inoue, and Chad as children and growing teens run across his mind.

Orihime in defeat and not wanting to argue anymore walks silently behind Ichigo as they approach Chad's house and we they stop as they see a man being thrown out the door.

"Get him men! Get the giant and crush him!!!" The random man runs back into the house.

We see Chad punching one of the men in the face and breaking the table with the lamp on it. Another man swings a pole at Chad and it hits, but instead of it hurting Chad; the pole breaks in half. Chad in one swift motion punches the man in the face, causing his face to explode in blood, and fly backwards into the wall.

"Yo Chad!" Ichigo gives him the standard hip head nod and steps on one of the men Chad has already knocked out. "Chad do you need help?" Ichigo smirks.

"No, It want take me long Ichigo" Chad says as he knocks to of the men heads together.

The man Chad threw out the house early came towards him with a knife. Chad caught the man's hand and broke it. Then he grabs the man by the throat and threw him towards Ichigo. Ichigo spins and kicks the man in the stomach which sends him flying out the door and into the ground hard.

The rest of the men who were beaten by Chad get up and run out the house as fast as they can.

"So not only do you talk to my parents behind my back, now you have a fight party and not even save me no one to beat up?!!!" Ichigo says obviously annoyed and hurt he didn't get to cause anyone pain.

"Sorry. Those guys were upset because I stopped them from stealing fruit from a merchant's table." Chad states in his normal calm tone of voice.

"Chado can you please help me convince Kurosaki-kun to give Bleach High a chance." Inoue says to Chad.

"I mean why do you guys want to convince me? I mean do you guys want to become Shinigami?" Ichigo says to both of his friends.

"Yeah Kurosaki-kun, I mean I want to go shopping at Seireitei Shopping plaza, walk around the national park, and even get to learn how be a strong fighter so I want always have to depend on you and Chado to protect me!" Orihime states jumping up and down while Chad and Ichigo watch her lovely chest pieces bounce around and around.

"Ok! What about you Chad, why do you want to go to that school?!" Ichigo asks Chad while punching him lightly in the arm.

"Because it sounds fun" Chad says nonchalantly.

"What else?" Ichigo asks.

"Well we want to fight people and become stronger. So why not go to a school where strong people are and learn to be strong fighters, and get cool swords too." Chad says in a low and calm tone.

"But what about us going to school here in Rukongai?" Ichigo says.

"Kurosaki-kun it's not a sure thing that we will get into the school, so if we happen to fail the exam we can go to school in the fourth district like we planned." Inoue says and grabs Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo blushes and snatches his hand from Inoue. They walk down the street and Ichigo is kicking random rocks in the street.

"Ok who's to say that there is anyone there worth fighting?" Ichigo says grabbing both of his friends and pulling them into the smoothie hut to order smoothies.

"Well I heard from your dad that he talked to Ryuken Ishida and they are sending Uryu Ishida to the high school as well. I mean you two have been rivals for years." Orihime says to Ichigo with a slight smile on her face. She received the information from Ichigo's dad, who knew that Ichigo would get fired up by the mention of Ishida's name.

"WHAT!!! THAT IDIOT THINKS HE IS GOING TO COME OVER ON MY END OF SOUL SOCIETY AND MAKE ME LOOK BAD. IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT ALL THE TRIPS WE TOOK WITH HIS FAMILY AND MINE THAT HE TRIED TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD, PLUS HE MADE ME LOOK BAD IN PRIVATE SCHOOL, AND NOW HE WANTS TO COME AND… wait a minute; Ishida is already a Quincy style death god, and he hates zanpakuto wielding death gods. So why would he come here?" Ichigo says.

"His father and your father are looking for a way to better relations between the two types of death gods so Ishida will be an exchange student if he gets accepted." Inoue says to Ichigo she remembered everything Isshin had said to her.

"And Ichigo if I recall the last time Ishida was here he beat you in almost every competition you had." Chad adds this to the already boiling fire that is called Ichigo.

"That's because he cheated Chad! But ok you guys have convinced me to give it a try, but if I don't like it then I will beat everyone there up" Ichigo states.

"YEAH!!! KUROSAKI-KUN!" Inoue jumps into the air and screams.

"Ok, ok calm down! So let's look at this stupid book." Ichigo says.

The three friends open the book and begin to read.

"Look what it says: "This is the study guide to the entry exam into Bleach High! It is very important that you read and study this guide well. In order to be accepted into the illustrious school for beginning shinigami you must have minimal knowledge and control of reiatsu (spirit energy) or have a unique type of reiatsu, pass a written exam, complete a battle simulation, and attempt to perform a negative level kido spell." Wow this is a lot of stuff to do to get in this school." Inoue says.

"Yeah the written test is stupid, but the battle simulation sounds cool." Ichigo says.

"Reiatsu control may come easy for you Ichigo, because your father is a captain in the Gotei 13, but for Inoue and I it maybe hard for us to pass into this school" Chad says to his friends.

"Look guys the book says: "The pre-instructors will be their to help you unlock any levels of reiatsu you have if you are not smart enough to figure it out on your own. Also if you do not pass the written test you may still enter the school if you do well in the battle simulation and fully perform the negative level kido. Also if you do absolutely horrible you may still be accepted in the school if voted to stay by recommendation of a captain of the Gotei 13." Yeah there is hope for us all!" Inoue shouts and hugs both her friends.

The three are in the smoothie shop. Ichigo is drinking a strawberry smoothie and eating a piece of cheesecake. Chad is drinking a chocolate smoothie, and Inoue has an orange smoothie and eating a bagel. Ichigo got up to go get another slice of cheesecake and carried his smoothie in his hand. All of a sudden a guy with long red hair burst through the doors and ran past Ichigo and knocked his smoothie all over his clothes and face.

"HEY SMOOTHIE GUY MY FRIEND SENT ME HERE TO BUY TO SUPER SMART VEGETABLE SMOOTIES AND I NEED THEM NOW WE HAVE TO STUDY FOR THE BLEACH HIGH ENTRANCE EXAM!!! NOW MAKE THEM ON THE DOUBLE!" The red-haired man says.

Ichigo walks up to the man and grabs him around the scruff of his collar.

"You gonna pay for my smoothie you spilt and the clothes you messed up you stupid punk!" Ichigo says pointing to the mess.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU FIFLTHY 3rd DISTRICT BASTARD!!!" The red-hair man says and punches Ichigo in the face sending him across the floor. Then he grabs his smoothies and runs out the door.

"Kurosaki-kun are you o…" Inoue is cut off.

Ichigo gets up off the ground and runs after the red-haired man. He throws a rock at the man and knocks the smoothies out his hand. The red-haired teenager to be correct turns around in anger and looks at Ichigo.

"Good you girly bastard you stopped. I hope you didn't think you were going to punch me and keep on running did you?" Ichigo smirks.

"You sorry punk you are going to pay for that. I am Renji Abarai! I am from the 78th district of Rukongai. I will beat the snot out of you, you girly 3rd district snob!" Renji says and goes in to attack Ichigo.

Renji runs towards Ichigo and punches, but Ichigo blocked it with his hand and with his right hand punched him in the face, and then with his left hand hit him in the chin with a powerful uppercut. Renji does a back flip and wipes the blood from his lip.

"Don't underestimate me you red-hair bastard! I won't fall for the same trick twice." Ichigo states and runs towards Renji.

Both of them are violently hitting each other with a barrage of punches and kicks, but seem to be evenly matched. Both of them send a violent punch to each other's faces and they both fly back.

"You stupid bastard I should beat the heck out of you, but I am running late!" Renji gets up and quickly runs away from the battlefield.

"Yeah you better run you idiot!" Ichigo says and wipes the blood from his nose.

"Kurosaki-kun are you ok?" Inoue says.

"Yeah Inoue I am! He thought because he is from a district a lot tougher than ours that I would just let him punk me!" Ichigo said to his friends.

"You know what Ichigo he was tough and he is planning on taking the entry exam for Bleach High. So if he was this tough and didn't even use that reiatsu stuff then just imagine how strong they are at the school that can." Chad says with a small hint of excitement in his voice.

**Meanwhile at the Kuchiki court in Seireitei:**

"Next time you oversized giant you better let me in!" Renji states screaming at the giant guarding the gate of Seireitei.

Renji was walking towards Rukia's room. He has known Rukia since they were children and he was adopted by a council member in Seireitei. Although the council member died years ago and Renji has since moved back to the 78th district of Rukongai, he and Rukia have remained good friends. Renji wants to become a powerful shinigami. And although he hates the way Byakuya treats he and Rukia he wants to be strong just like him.

"About time you got back Renji, where are the smoothies?" Rukia asks.

"Well about that… Some orange-haired jerk knocked them out my hand." Renji says while rubbing his arm.

"WHAT!!!! RENJI WE NEEDED THAT TO STUDY FOR THIS EXAM I MEAN WE HAVE TO PASS AND PROVE TO PEOPLE THAT WE ARE GREAT!!!" Rukia screams.

"Rukia" a familiar cold voice states.

"Brother! Did I disturb you with our noise? I apologize nii-sama." Rukia says looking away from her older brother Byakuya.

"No Rukia, what's disturbing is that you continue to hangout with this commoner. He is from the lowest district of Rukongai and comes in our courts dirty and clothes torn. And you are great because you are a Kuchiki. And you will be great because you will excel at Bleach High!" Byakuya states and walks past Rukia and Renji.

"Sorry Renji my brother doesn't mean to be this way. He has become uptight, and a stickler for rules ever since our parents died." Rukia says and tries to comfort her best friend.

"Naw its cool Rukia. I mean your brother is still a strong person and one of the top students in Bleach High. I will pass these exams and make your brother like me and respect my power." Renji says looking all proud.

Just then a hollow tears through the fabric of reality and comes before Rukia and Renji.

**High pitched voice: **"Ah two tasty morsels for me to eat!"

The hollow slams its hand down to crush Rukia and Renji and they jump out the way.

Rukia runs to go and get her brother, but the Hollow grabs her and throws her into Renji.

"No wench I made sure I appeared when that strong black-haired man was gone. He is too far to save you." The rather large Hollow states.

Renji gets to his feet and stands in front of Rukia.

"You'll have to get through me first hollow!" Renji states.

The hollow doesn't wait and is about to smack Renji into the next dimension when someone shouts:

"DESTRUCTIVE ART 31: RED FLAME CANNON!"

A red fire ball violently crashes into the hollow and he flies back. Lieutenant Retshu runs towards the hollow and slashes it with his zanpakuto.

"You stupid shinigami you must have hid your reiatsu. No matter your stupid attacks don't hurt me. I shall eat you, the red-hair boy, and the stinky girl." The hollow states.

"Ok hollow you seem more powerful then I thought so I will show you my true power. **Crush, Fibiaramaru (bone breaking katana.)**"

Retshu's normal katana turned into a slightly curved katana with a sliver blade and black edge. Retshu swings his katana and a massive shockwave comes forth, but the hollow jumps out the way.

"You missed me stupid shinigami and now I will crush you." The hollow says, and then sends a blast towards the shinigami.

Retshu moves out of the way of the blast and runs towards the hollow. The hollow swings his fist towards him, but Retshu lightly hits its arm with Fibiaramaru and his whole arm instantly breaks. The hollow screams in pain and Retshu jumps in the air and strikes the hollow on top of his head with his zanpakuto and every bone in its body breaks. Then Retshu performs a soul burial on the hollow and the fight ends.

Rukia and Renji are unsure of the power of Retshu's zanpakuto, but they both know that he went to both Bleach High and the Academy and is the lieutenant of Joseph Kuchiki. They were ready to go to this school.

All the upcoming applicants of Bleach High begin to study for the exam. They have been studying for two weeks straight and the test is tomorrow. Ichigo and the others are about to wake up and take the test.

**End. **

A/N: Well that is chapter one. I am going to update probably tonight or tomorrow. I hope you liked it so far and it will be full of new characters, new powers, and plenty of fights. Please read, tell your friends to read, and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to my two reviewers so far: Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki and RAMEN-monster. Thank you so much. Also I am excited about this story and hope that everyone enjoys reading it. It won't just involve zanpakuto fights and initial releases, but will also have the typical high school drama. So please sit back, relax, read and review. Most of all my friends enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but J.Snider created all original characters and spells.

**Bleach High**

**Chapter 2: **Going to the exam!

Rukia is studying her hardest the night before the exam. All of Seireitei is peaceful and the moon seems to shine just to mock her that it is time to sleep. Rukia however must past this exam. Rukia Kuchiki must uphold her families honor and past this exam. Her brother past all three of the exams and was the top of the 1st year class. Byakuya also revealed his zanpakuto's name the first day, and was the first of his class to perform his zanpakuto's initial release upon passes to the second level of the school. Rukia had a lot to live up too, but was finding it hard to study with her best friend snoring right next to her.

"Renji!!! Renji would you wake up!" Rukia screamed at Abarai Renji; who was sleepy and drooling all over his study packet.

Rukia knew that Renji would have no problem passing the reiatsu control test, and the battle simulation, but the written test she felt he was not prepared for. Renji was a man of action and he paid little attention to school books.

Joseph Kuchiki entered the study library and saw his sister studying.

"Rukia"

"Yes brother" Rukia answered without looking up at the eldest Kuchiki sibling.

"Rukia you should get some rest. The written exam is not the most important part of the test, and they only use it to scare you guys. As long as you do well with the sim and kido you will get in. You should be sleep like your read head friend there." Joseph said staring at Renji who snored even louder.

"Sorry brother, but I have to get this work done. You know that Byakuya wants me to excel; not to would be the end of our families honor!" Rukia said studying even harder at the mention of Byakuya's name.

"Rukia why must you prove yourself to my uptight younger brother? He made mistakes and was not always the model of perfection we think he is. I mean I'm the oldest and so I know how he used to be." Joseph was about to continue but was cut off by Rukia.

"Brother, I am not trying to prove myself for Byakuya. I want to do good for myself. I am tired of people just looking at me as the sister of the great Kuchiki brothers. I want to make a name for myself and become strong. So if you don't mind." Rukia said and the captain of the 6th division in the Gotei 13; one of the strongest ones too, actually was hurt by his sister's cold shoulder.

"All I am saying Rukia is that you shouldn't have to be so serious. I want you to have fun and enjoy high school. Make some friends and be more…" Joseph was cut off again.

"More like you huh? Someone who doesn't follow the rules, playful, and doesn't take his role as captain seriously? That's how I should be, or maybe I should be serious, uptight, boring, and down right a jerk sometimes huh?" Rukia said to her brother.

"Rukia, I was going to say be more like how mom was, but you seem to have a bad attitude right now and need to be alone so I will oblige." Joseph said and turned and left the library.

Rukia sat there looking dumbstruck. Normally she and Joseph got along well, but the pressure of this test, and the recent attack of the hollow that left her and Renji defenseless; has made her want to become stronger and now she was taking it out on everybody else. Rukia thought about her brother's words and what she remembers about her mom before she died was that she knew how to have fun, loved her friends and family, and knew how to be serious when the time called for it. Much of the same traits her and Joseph shared. She was realizing that this test was making her become more like Byakuya.

**Meanwhile in the 5th division courts: **

"Damn I can't seem to get this incantation right!" Ichigo stood in his yard trying to get the level 0.1 destructive art incantation right. Inoue and Chad seemed to have it down pack, but none of the three have been able to perform it.

"Ichigo the incantation is: **_Burning desire, quick to ignite, point to the north, sting from the south. Destructive art 0.1: Pocket Flame. _**That's how the manual says it goes and you are supposed to point your finger at your target to send a small fireball to either burn their clothes to distract them or momentarily blind them. But it is not working." Inoue says looking very sad.

"I think Inoue that we are not using that reiatsu stuff the book talks about." Chad says looking at the manual.

"No this is stupid and this is why I don't want to go to this school. I mean why are we learning such a weak attack and how do you tap into reiatsu? And if you are fighting someone who has the time to chant a whole spell. You could be attacked by the enemy trying to say that whole line." Ichigo says punching and kicking the air.

"Well Ichigo you were the one who said hey let's not study the written part anymore, because we should learn kido. I was excited to answer questions about what to do if your zanpakuto was broken, or who is the captain of the 1st division. I mean stop being a quitter." Inoue says and runs and hug Ichigo.

Ichigo tries to push Ichigo away, but to no avail she clings on to dear life. Ichigo is running around trying to pry Inoue off of him, while Chad continues to study the material. Just as the play was about to get rough Isshin, Ichigo's crazy-fun loving dad, and captain of the 5th division came outside.

"Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad; please get ready for bed seeing that you have a big day tomorrow. **(He runs over and slaps Ichigo on the head and knocks him to the ground and then stands on his son with tears flowing from his eyes.) **Tomorrow is the day my son becomes a pre-shinigami and on his way to becoming future captain of the 5th division." Isshin said while crying so hard.

Ichigo throws his father off of his head and Isshin lands face first in the dirt.

"I don't want to become no stupid Shinigami and I don't want your stupid job. I am only going to this school for moms, Inoue's, and Chad's sake. Not because I want to become some stupid shinigami." Ichigo screams and turns and looks the other way with his arms folded.

Isshin rises from the ground slowly with a devilish grin on his face.

"I couldn't help overhearing that you guys were having trouble with the kido. I can help. The first thing you need to do is balance your reiatsu. Channel it to the specific point the spell needs to leave your body from; which in this case is the tip of your index finger. You also should have and understanding of a binding spell and destructive spell. One is used to bind or confine the enemy and requires a clear, calm mind; while the other one needs to center around causing harm, distracting in this case, or destroy. What's the spell and number again?" Isshin asks.

"Destructive art 0.1: Pocket flame" Inoue screams. And jumps up and down with excitement.

"Ok! Burning desire, quick to ignite, point to the north, sting from the south! Destructive art: 0.1: Pocket flame." Isshin says the incantation and points his finger to Ichigo and a small fireball comes out and sets Ichigo's shirt on fire.

Ichigo is running around trying to put the flame out and Inoue and Chad are desperately trying to help him. Isshin is on his back laughing is heart out, while rolling in the grass.

"Maybe son…you should… stop, drop, and roll. Hahahahahahahahah!" Isshin says and continues his spell of laughing.

Ichigo and the others manage to put the flame out and are trying to restrain Ichigo from attack his father, who by the way has walked into the house and is still laughing. Ichigo's favorite orange shirt with the word cool on the front in black letters is now burnt in the back.

"Ichigo, what your dad said was helpful, but I still don't get this reiatsu thing." Inoue says while trying to change the subject.

"Hey Orihime, my dad is an idiot and he doesn't know what he is talking about. We'll find out this reiatsu stuff from the people tomorrow." Ichigo says.

"But Ichigo, your father performed the spell on you!" Chad says and further igniting the fire of anger burning inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo gathers his books and storms up to his room. Chad is going to sleep on the pull out couch in the living room and Inoue will stay in Yuzu's room, because Yuzu has a guest bed for company. Karin does not really like company and Ichigo would make his guest sleep in his closet if they decided to stay in his room.

Everyone who is preparing to take the entry exam tomorrow are finally asleep, even Rukia relented to her brother's words and went to sleep. But Byakuya Kuchiki and Joshiro Ukitake; who we will call Ukitake was having a student teacher moment.

"Ukitake-sensei, please do not hold back. I am no longer the kid you grew up watching over and teaching. Fight me and uphold your honor as captain of the 13 division and head of the Ukitake clan." Byakuya says to the white-haired man as their clashes zanpakutos spark with energy.

Byakuya slashes again and Ukitake dodges and uses shunpo to try and gain the advantage over Byakuya, but Byakuya turns around in time to block the attack with his zanpakuto and another dialogue begins.

"Ukitake your steps are becoming sloppy! Why are you toying with me?" Byakuya says and tries to swing at Ukitake again, but misses as Ukitake uses flash steps again and gets behind him.

"Believe me Kuchiki Byakuya I am not toying with you. If you have not realized, we have been fighting for five hours straight and my body is finally shutting down." Ukitake says and begins to cough.

Joshiro Ukitake is a sickly man with long white hair, who suffers from a sickness. Although the sickness has not stopped him from being one of the top captains/shinigami it doesn't allow him to fight for very long. He normally leaves fighting and the physical stuff to his lieutenant Kaien Shiba, but his long time student/friend Byakuya he has decided to help train for his next year in Bleach High. Although he knows Byakuya doesn't need any training from him, Byakuya always insists on following the rules and training with a captain according to the standards of the school.

"Ukitake, use your shikai and fight me for real. I am a 3rd year this coming term and need to be strong in order to pass the promotion expectations and exceed them. I am soon to reach our shinigami heritage greatest achievement, bankai soon, but I need you to be serious with me." Byakuya says bringing his zanpakuto down hard against Ukitake's.

"You talk big Byakuya and I haven't had a need to release my zanpakuto for years now. It would be wasted on overcofident youth." Ukitake said hoping to distract Byakuya with his verbal attack.

Byakuya does that scary half smile of his and says:

"You think that one such as myself will be distracted by such foolish talk. I guess it is time captain you understand what having power means and using it to uphold your honor. **Scatter (chire) Senbonzakura! **

At the command, Byakuya's zanpakuto scatters into tiny pieces that look like pink cherry blossoms. Ukitake knows all to well that those cherry blossoms are really thousands of blades waiting to attack. Byakuya has found an opening to attack with Senbonzakura, but the attack is blocked by someone else's power reiatsu and the cherry blossom blades are knocked back.

"Whoa where did that power come from? Was it you Byakuya?" Ukitake asks.

"Hmm… Come out brother! I know the magnitude of your power anywhere." Byakuya spits out.

Joseph Kuchiki steps from the shadows with a scowl on his face.

"I need to have a word in private with my brother Captain Ukitake!" Joseph spat out.

Ukitake prepares to leave, but Byakuya protest.

"No captain Ukitake you can stay for our battle session has not officially ended. It was rudely interrupted by Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya retorts.

Ukitake stays in place, but sweat drops as the tension is thick.

"Normally my brother you are not so quick to spit orders to a superior officer, nor break the command of another." Joseph sends back at Byakuya.

"And normally Captain Kuchiki you have decided to break the rules you so purposefully disregard." Byakuya says and steps towards his brother.

"Um guys why are you two bickering? This is unlike you two. What happen?" Ukitake says with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Well Captain, Byakuya has been so hard on Rukia that she now has no desire to have fun and enjoy high school and I just want to speak with him about this but he always so serious." Joseph says.

"No, Joseph wants Rukia to be a fun-loving idiot. He thinks it is ok for her to hangout with common folk, and that bumbling idiot Abarai Renji. I simply want her to know the rules, become strong, and uphold the sanctity of Seireitei. Normally my brother and I don't have such heated temperments towards each other, but my patience is wearing thin." Byakuya states.

"Well brother I guess the time for talk is over." Joseph states and jumps back.

Ukitake is unsure what is about to happen, but a hint of dangerous reiatsu feels the air.

"Destructive art 31: Red Flame Cannon" Joseph quickly says and a huge red ball of spiritual energy is shot towards Byakuya.

Byukuya dodges the kido, but is punched in the face by the quick moving Joseph. Joseph has yet to unshealth his zanpakuto, but Byakuya recovers and slashes with his. Joseph dodges instantaneously and is behind Byakuya and tries to punch him, but Byakuya proves his skill of shunpo (flash steps) and dodges and flips to safety.

"Destructive art 4: White Lighting. A bolt of powerful lighting shoots from the index and middle finger of Byakuya towards his brother, who blocks it with an exposion of reiatsu.

"Brother, why don't we stop fighting like you are in school and fight at the lieutenant level you are at. I have offered you the seat at my side as my lieutenant. You denied it having to want to follow the rules. But I heard you say you are near reaching your final release. Well brother show me that power. Release Senbonzakura!

"I will oblige brother as long as you do the same and release Shinzabaki!" Byakuya says.

Joseph doesn't waste anytime and a explosion of dark blue reiatsu feels the air. Causing both Ukitake and Byakuya stumble. Joseph removes his zanpakuto from it's sheath and an even greater amount of reiatsu is released.

"**Break the rules, Shinzab…**" Joseph is cut off.

"Stop this madness fellas!!! Go home and get some rest." Shunsui Kyoraku says while chewing on his piece of grass.

"What is this a night of honored captains of the Gotei 13 who interrupt battles." Byakuya says putting his zanpakuto back in it's sheath.

Joseph instantaneously leaves the battle field. And Ukitake and Kyoraku follow behind him. Byakuya however stays behind and looks up to the stars with the cold gaze he normally has on his eyes.

**Daybreak **

The sun slowly rises over Seireitei and chaos ensures in the Kurosaki residence. With Isshin and Ichigo fighting and Inoue, Masaki, and Chad all try to stop them. Yuzu is in the kitchen preparing breakfast, while Karin is upstairs brushing her teeth.

Over in the 6th division Rukia is struggling to get her hair brushed, shoes on, and teech brushed, all while she is trying to study. Abarai Renji on the other hand is still sleeping. Byakuya has already left for school as upperclassmen classes still continue even though it is a first year exam. Joseph Kuchiki was sent to Earth on a mission.

Both parties leave their houses dressed and prepared for todays exams. Ichigo is wearing a pair of blue jeans, that are bleached stained. He also has a orange shirt that is red at the shoulders and black words that says who cares. Inoue is wearing a white shirt that says the boys love me, and blue jeans. Chad is wearing a hawaiian shirt with red and dark green designs and a pair of black jeans. Rukia is wearing a gray business suit with a red tie and flat black shoes. Renji is wearing blue jeans with holes in the knees, a black t-shirt, his red hair tied up in a pony-tail and some cool orange and black striped sunshades. They are all unknowingly headed to the same place.

They meet at the gate and Ichigo recognizes Renji.

"It's you, you red-headed bastard!" Ichigo screams.

"Hey oranged haired wimp how are you?" Renji spits out sarcastically.

Ichigo cocks back to punch Renji in the face, but Rukia steps in.

"Listen boys there is no need to act like babies. Save it for the school." Rukia says.

"No one was talking to you girl! I have dealings with the idiot red haired man!" Ichigo says grabbing Renji around the neck.

"Who do you think you are talking to, stupid boy?!" Rukia said.

"I am talking to you stupid girl." Ichigo says while holding Renji you is just smiling.

Rukia's body glows with a faint white reiatsu and with one swift motion knocks Ichigo half way across the court. He just flys backwards. Rukia just sent all her spiritual energy into her palm and thrusted it lightly into the stomach of Ichigo sending him flying back.

"Wooooooow! Rukia right?" Inoue says and Rukia nods.

"Wooooow Rukia-chan that was amazing. My name is Orihime Inoue please to meet you." Inoue says and extends her hand.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia says shaking her hand.

"I am Renji Abarai and my what lovely mountains you have!" Renji says while kissing Inoue's hand. He is then met with the same fate as Ichigo when he stands up only he was hit in his back and sent flying. As Ichigo was getting up, Renji flies into him. They both begin to fight in the classic ball of fighting and tumbling.

"Forgive my friend's rudeness Inoue." Rukia says.

Rukia then looks over to chad.

"Oh my name is Yasutora Sado, but everyone calls me Chad." Chad says and shakes Rukia's hand.

"So where are you headed with the oranged hair son of the 5th division captain?" Rukia says.

"On our way to take the Bleach High entry exam." Inoue screams.

"Seriously so are me and Renji, but none of you guys seem to have basic control of reiatsu. I don't sense any in any of. And you would think being a captain's child would give and advantage over all of us." Rukia says referring to Ichigo.

"Yeah we know, but we were hoping maybe the exam instructor would give us a hand. That's what it says in the hand book." Inoue retorts.

"Yeah, but my brother says that that method is for weaklings who don't have the strength to find it within themselves to unlock their own power. It is a handicap and they should not enter into the ranks of Bleach High." Rukia says.

Both Inoue and Chad put their heads down in defeat and Rukia realizing she was being like her brother.

"Well, I don't think it applies to everyone especially if you did not grow up with people who have a knowledge of reiatsu or haven't grew up with Shinigami." Rukia says with a smile.

"I think we should leave before the test starts." Chad says.

Rukia, Chad, and Inoue quickly leave to the moving sidewalk to travel to Shinigami Ave. Once there they can take the Shikai A bus to Bleach High. Rukia could have traveled on the horse carriage, the limo, or on a flying cloud, but she wanted to fit in with the other students and not depend on her rich status. The Kuchiki name alone drew enough attention.

Ichigo and Renji in unison: "HEY WAIT FOR US"

**Bleach High**

The group gets of the bus and are standing out front of Bleach High. There is a huge statue of a shinigami slaying a hollow. Thousands of students are standing in line waiting to be ushered to the soccer field to orientation.

"Wow Kurosaki-kun this is amazing. And you didn't want to come to this school." Inoue says while squeezing her hands together.

"Hmph…Aint nothing tight about this gigantic school. With the cool kids, swords slashing, windows exploding, and those tough looking kids over there." Ichigo says burning with excitement.

**Meanwhile behind Ichigo's group:**

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me if this is bleach high?" An African American kid with purple dreads tied in a pony-tail wearing a clear visor, and an orange scarf.

"I am not a kid you idiot, and my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. A yes this is Bleach High! Are you blind or something?" The short white-haired boy states.

"Actually you are correct! I am blind!" Tosen states.

"Oh my apologizes, I didn't catch your name." Hitsugaya says.

"Its fine and my name is Tosen, Kaname Tosen. I normally can function and get around ok despite my blindness, but this is unfamilar ground to me." Tosen states.

"Well I will help you out." Hitsugaya says and he and Tosen walk towards the soccer field.

Ichigo and the others have made it on the field. And are talking amongst themselves.

"You guys said that Ishida would be here, but I have not smelled his stench anywhere." Ichigo says.

"You should say that anyone stinks, rich kid, because you are the one that smells like yesterdays garbage." Renji says and bursts into a loud laughing attack.

"Pay him no mind Ichigo. Renji can be slow sometimes. Anyway sorry about before. I kind of lost my cool back there." Rukia says.

"Ah it is cool, but maybe you can show us that reiatsu trick you did." Ichigo says "Wait a minute you're that girl that is always in the garden aren't you?" Ichigo retorts.

"It took you that long to figure out who I was?" Rukia says.

"Hey we were just starting to get on the right track don't mess it up ok?" Ichigo says.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! What's an idiotic jerk doing in a place like this? You still going into fits of rage?" A kid with black haired kid wearing glasses and averaged height says walking towards the crew.

"You…Uryu Ishida! They said you would be here, but I didn't believe them. I guess I have a chance to kick your ass now." Ichigo says.

"And this must be the lovely Orihime and the brute strong Chad I heard so much about." Ishida says walking right past Ichigo.

Ishida was wearing a cape, and a suit that is all white with a light blue cross design all around it.

"Are you some kind of idiot; wearing that Quincy outfit looking like a dumbass superboy. HA HA!" Ichigo says quickly making Ishida turn towards him.

"Ichigo, unless you have forgotten I am a Quincy and this is what distinguishes me from common folk and common weak zanpakuto wielding death gods. I can't believe that my father sent me hear. I am well beyond Lieutenant level Quincy and can use all of the Quincy combat styles. While must I be here? I will say this Kurosaki if you dishonor my Quincy pride I will shoot your head off with one of my arrows." Ishida says getting right in Ichigo's face.

"You may have that spiritual arrow crap and that super speed and reiatsu, but in the martial arts, straight street fighting I have beaten you hands down Ishida!" Ichigo says.

"Ok if you boys are down trying to compensate on who has the biggest penis, maybe we can actually pay attention to the vice-principal."Rukia says trying to shut the two bickering friends up.

Vice Principal Jamensate Kagura walks out onto a platform where a mic is set up.

"WELCOME TO BLEACH HIGH ENTRY EXAMINATION!!!"

A/N: Hey guys please read and review and the next chapter is coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so it seems that you guys are enjoying this story and please know that I am enjoying writing it. Please read and review and feel free to read my other stories and review them.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning the original Bleach stuff but I own my own creations Ha Ha Ha!

**Bleach High**

**Chapter 3: **Crunch Time

Vice Principle Kagura Jamensate walks to the mic and announces that the first part of the test is about to begin.

"As I stated before my flustered and bewildered growing minds it is time for the Bleach High examinations. Now if you proceed to the middle of the soccer field for the reiatsu test. I will call you all by name," Kagura says and pulls out a long list.

Each of the students follows the Vice-Principal's orders and gets into groups of four across the soccer field. Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Inoue are in a group together and Ishida, Renji, Tosen, and Chad are in another group.

"Ok now that all of you are in groups I want you to channel your reiatsu. The first thing you need to do is close your eyes and think about the power within you. The next thing you need to do is allow the energy to flow through out your critical points and allow it to empower you. So collect the necessary spiritual energy and let it surround you. Ok so a group of my assistants will come around to see what you produce, while me and the faculty members here on stage will be grading you on what you produce. If you are unable to produce reiatsu or have no idea what I am talking about you can either leave for being so unaware of something so simple or raise your hand and get the reiatsu unlocked and lose points. The test begins now," says Kagura who snaps his fingers and out of no where a group of shinigami appear and begin walking around examining the students; while the rest of the faculty members join the Vice-principal on the stage.

"Uh Kurosaki-kun what am I going to do?" Inoue says with her saddest face ever.

"I don't know Inoue; I don't even know what I am doing." Ichigo states feeling frustrated at the whole thing.

"You're a complete and utter idiot! I mean your father is a very power captain of the Gotei 13, and you have no idea how to channel a small amount of reiatsu! Ok, look just follow the steps that the VP said to do ok and if that doesn't work I will help you," Rukia states.

Inoue and Ichigo look at each other and close their eyes searching for this energy within them. Ichigo just farts, which causes one of the assistant shinigami to faint, and Inoue just thinks so hard that she passes out on the floor. The white haired kid opened his eyes and looked disgusted with them.

"Why did I get paired in a group of amateurs? I hope they are not grading us for group presentation," Hitsugaya states annoyed by their failure.

"Hey kid with the white hair don't talk about me and my friend like that! I didn't want to be here in the first place and I could just punch you in the face and shut you up small fry," Ichigo states and gets in Hitsugaya's face with his fist balled up.

Hitsugaya only looked at Ichigo and smiled lightly. He then closed his eyes and the ground below him began to ripple. The wind violently begin to blow and when Hitsugaya opened his eyes an explosion of ice-blue reiatsu blows up dust and knocked Ichigo into a tree and few feet away.

"Kurosaki-kun," Inoue says and was about to run after him, but Rukia stops her.

"I don't think you should add to his already growing embarrassment." Rukia says to Inoue who was annoyed that she had kept her from going to her friend.

A brown-skinned teacher leaned over to another faculty member with a green and white striped hat and whispered something.

"That kid's power is amazing, but that orange-haired kid is the one I want to see go into action," the woman shinigami states.

"The white-haired kid's power is above par because he not only has a sharp intuition but he maybe the deity of ice reborn soul," The man in the hat states. "And the orange-haired kid is Isshin's son, but his power is blocked because his reiatsu is unstable and always leaks out of him and he nor his father has sense enough to get control of it so it wastes away.," he says matter-of-factly.

Meanwhile…

Ishida looks around at the people in his group and senses that all of them except for Chad are aware of reiatsu control. Ishida also notices that Ichigo and Inoue are also unable to do this, so he decides to tease Ichigo.

"HEY ICHIGO! It seems that you are unable to do something so basic, so in front of everyone with a loud shout I proclaim that I can do better than the retard Ichigo Kurosaki and my dad isn't even a captain in the Gotei thirteen. Oh and the way we elite Quincy death-gods channel reiatsu is totally different from the way zanpakuto wielding weaklings so watch and be amazed," Ishida states and closes his eyes.

In a matter of seconds his spiritual energy explodes and surrounds him. He then holds his hand forward and shoots a blast of the reiatsu at Ichigo, which lights his clothing on fire and causes him to dance around wildly until he runs face first into that same tree again and the entire field burst into a harmonic round of laughter.

"MR.URYU ISHIDA! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE HERE IN MY SCHOOL AND THAT IS NOT EXCEPTABLE! I DID NOT AGREE WITH THIS EXCHANGE PROGRAM IN THE BEGINNING, AND NOW YOU NOT ONLY DISRESPECTED THE SACREDNESS OF THE ZANPAKUTO, BUT YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE RULES OF THIS SACRED TEST," Jamensate screams with the veins popping from his neck.

"Mr. Jamensate, let me apologize for my rudeness. I never meant to be disrespectful at all, but to simply state the Quincy superiority, and as you know sir we have a high pride code and it is hard to suppress it when I am here all alone. And anyway Kurosaki is an embarrassment to this school, his father, and to the death god pride," Ishida states.

Everyone in the school burst out into a complete laughter and calls Ichigo a weakling with no resolve. Ichigo is on the ground; while Chad and Inoue begin to feel bad about even coming since they are in the same boat as Ichigo.

"You…you ar…ar…are wrong Ishida you bastard, you are all wrong about one thing. I may not have that stupid reiatsu shit you all seem to brag about, I may not even make my parents proud, but I do have, I do have RESOLVE!!!" Ichigo screams and a black reiatsu with a red outline explodes from Ichigo and blows up the tree behind him.

Ichigo reiatsu continues to explode out of control! It is blowing away all the other students, except for Tosen, Hitsugaya, and Rukia. Inoue and Chad run towards Ichigo and get caught in a surge of Ichigo's power, they seem to be getting electrocuted by his power, which unlocks their own reiatsu and light orange power surrounds the screaming Inoue and a white reiatsu surrounds Chad who is also screaming.

"We have to save those two students they are being engulfed by that wild and unstable reiatsu. I have never seen or felt reiatsu like that before. It is very powerful for a kid that age, and one who was not even on par with a 2 year-old in spiritual energy, now it seems that his reiatsu level is captain level within seconds." The brown-skinned teach retorts.

She instantly disappears and in a flash grabs Inoue; while the teacher in the hat grabs Chad and then disappears. Then both teachers reappear in front of Ichigo to try and contain his wild power.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, please contain yourself! You have to close off this excess and wild reiatsu," The female teacher stated as she walked towards Ichigo.

The male teacher with the hat walked towards Ichigo and prepared to do a binding spell on him, but the female teacher put her hand up to stop him. She proceeded to continue to talk to Ichigo.

"Listen Kurosaki Ichigo, this is the first time that you have released that power building inside of you. It is unstable because you have held it back for so long, and you released it out of anger. Now I need you to control it, you do have resolve, but I need you to use it to take control before you hurt more people like you may have hurt your friends," The brown-skinned teacher states.

Ichigo closes his eyes and then a sonic boom occurs blowing out every glass window within the school. The glass was blown so hard that it was cutting unsuspecting students within the walls. The glass was about to cut this kid with a bald head in half, but he removed his zanpakuto and quickly cut all the glass flying towards him into dust. He was moving so fast that his hand and sword could not be seen.

"What the hell was that?" The bald head kid stated while draping his zanpakuto over his shoulder.

Ichigo continued to try to gain control over the wild reiatsu and he closed his eyes even tighter and an explosion occurred and it blasted towards the school and burst through the doors and flews through the hallways about to hit Byakuya who turned around and shouted,

"Blue Flame Crash Down," Byakuya stated and a blue energy ball shot forth from his hand and crashed into the wild spiritual energy. A small explosion occurred and the hallway was singed. "Where did that wild reiatsu come from?" Byakuya inquired, but was about to be late for his class and so he used flash steps and disappeared.

Outside all the students except for a few strong ones where getting up off the ground while Ichigo was surrounded by a new blue reiatsu which was still strong and unstable, but not as powerful as the black and red power that had once engulfed him.

"Ok it must have been a miscalculation on our part this boy's power is not captain level but about 5th seat at the least." The teacher with the hat states.

"Yes, but still to be on a fifth seat with no training and no zanpakuto to enhance his power is still quite impressive," The brown-skinned teacher states.

She and the other teacher are about to approach Ichigo when he screams.

"You see you bastard, you tried to embarrass me Ishida, but I told you I have resolve and now I owe you don't I?" Ichigo says and lets more of the blue reiatsu explode from him.

He then makes a mad dash towards Ishida and punches him in his mouth causing Ishida to fly across the field and hit his head on the ground in the process. Ishida continued to fly across the field, but flips backwards and lands on one foot and his knee. He then wipes his mouth and looks angrily towards Ichigo.

"You scum, how dare you punch me in my face! I told you if you disrespected my pride again I will shoot you down." Ishida said.

"Shut the hell up you stupid Quincy jerk and savory that punch I just gave you." Ichigo retorts.

Ishida calls forth his Quincy cross and instantly a blue bow and arrow comes forth and he is preparing to fire at Ichigo.

"ISHIDA URYU! PUT THAT ARROW AWAY RIGHT NOW!" Vice-principal Jamensate screamed.

"No, this street punk needs to have his head bashed so move out of my way!" Ishida says stepping to the side and aiming at Ichigo again.

Jamensate did not say anything; he moved his hand towards Ishida and binds his hands which surprises Ishida.

"Let me the heck go you simpleton!" Ishida screams.

"No you are about to attack a defenseless student, it is an unfair fight seeing as though the Kurosaki kid has no weapon and advanced training like you." Jamensate states.

"Hey! That is not true man I can whip him if he didn't have those stupid arrows, come on Ishida you know you can't beat me hand to hand!" Ichigo screams.

Tosen walks over to Hitsugaya and whispers:

"This is a display of utter contempt and disrespect of the shinigami code. We are here to maintain peace and these deviants are disrupting this order" Tosen states rather angrily.

"Yes it would seem you are right, but who would have thought that Kurosaki kid had any power at all. He is a complete idiot." Hitsugaya states.

Ishida is trying to break loose from the binding spell.

"It is no use Quincy this is a binding spell, while it is the lowest level, I am a Lieutenant level shinigami as well as the vice-principal here, so don't think you can just break free," Jamensate says with a confident smile.

"You think sir that such a low level spell would hold a powerful Quincy as me let me show you." Ishida says.

Ishida breaks free from the binding spell and quickly disappears. He is thin in the sky and has his arrow ready to fire.

"Now Ichigo it is time for me to show you how I honor my Quincy pride." Ishida says while releasing his arrow.

His arrow flies at top speeds towards Ichigo, but the brown skinned teacher catches the arrow between two of her fingers and holds it.

"I expected more from the kid with the big mouth." The teacher with the yellow eyes and brown skin states.

"I hope you didn't think that you have stopped my attack," Ishida says.

The teacher quickly disappears and is in front of Ishida, but Ishida disappears and has his arrow right in Ichigo's face.

"Now Kurosaki it is time to see how you look without a face." Ishida smiles but the teacher with the hat pushes Ichigo out of the way; while the brown skinned teacher flashes in front of Ishida and blocks the arrow with her hand, and an explosion occurs knocking Ishida back.

Ishida recovers quickly and has his arrow pointed once again, but then out of no where his arrow dissolves and he is electrocuted by his own reiatsu. Ishida screams in complete utter pain.

We then see a man with glasses walking with a shorter man with glasses walking towards Ishida.

"Enough! That's enough!" The short man said.

"No he needs a little more so he can learn his lesson." The taller man says while squeezing the orb in his hand.

Ishida continues to scream in pain as the reiatsu continues to shock him.

"I said it is enough! Now stop it!" The older short man with glasses shot angrily.

"Ok I'll let him up. Uryu Ishida what in the hell do you think you are doing." The man with the glasses states.

Ishida stands up slowly as smoke rises from his body. "Ryuken the question is what are you doing here?" Ishida says.

"Uryu is that anyway you should speak to your father?" The old man says.

"Soken-sensei he has embarrassed me in front of everyone. Not to mention I do not have to respect him as he does not even honor…" Ishida is cut off.

"What Uryu, I don't uphold you and my father's precious Quincy pride huh? Well you don't need to judge me son seeing as though you are out here fighting the Neanderthal son of Isshin Kurosaki, knowing full well he doesn't have the power to stop you; now tell me is that apart of your precious Quincy pride?" Ryuken states with a hint of sarcasm.

Ishida instantaneously appears in front of his father and has his fist balled.

"No one asked you to come here Ryuken; and I certainly didn't ask you to send me here either," Ishida says.

"I think you need to contain that anger of yours before I break that arrow I have lodge in your body. You see my son if you had truly been able to fight on the lieutenant level you say you can, but you were unable to sense my power or me shooting you with that arrow." Ryuken states.

"Let's see if you can do that again with an arrow through your head Ryuken." Ishida threatens.

"Enough Uryu," Soken states with authority.

"But sensei, grandfather he…" Ishida is cut off.

"No father I like when the boy voices his weak opinion!"

"Excuse me Ishida Ryuken but you and your unruly son are interrupting our examination." Jamensate says.

"My apologies Jamensate, but we wouldn't have to come here if my son wasn't uncontrollable." Ryuken says, "But we came here Uryu to take away your Quincy cross so that you can truly be on equal playing field with the other first years." Ryuken says.

"Ok you have to be out of your mind. I came to this school to learn not be stripped of my powers Ryuken." Ishida says.

"No Uryu we wanted you to get an understanding of the zanpakuto wielding shinigami. They have sent one of their students to our academy as well. So in order to get a true understanding of the zanpakuto's power you must learn to use your own personal zanpakuto." Soken says to Ishida.

"Son if you had all this power you brag about you wouldn't be powerless with out your bow the power should come from within you. But don't worry my son we are not keeping your Quincy cross but instead placing this in this box with a seal on it that only Commander-General Yamamoto will be able to open and give to you." Ryuken says with a smirk on his face.

Ishida doesn't say anything instead he removes his Quincy cross and places it in the box.

"Jamensate I hope that this gets to the General of the Gotei 13 he knows what to do with it. And I hope that Uryu will not be excused from the test." Ryuken says.

"No he won't but believe me Ryuken if he does what he did today he will be expelled and if he does get into this school his first day of detention will begin as soon as he gets accepted. And you Kurosaki Ichigo you will not be punish seeing as though Ishida Uryu started this, but you will have to do some community service for blowing up the windows if and I mean if you get into this school." Jamensate retorts.

Ichigo just kicks some rocks with his foot while his hands are in his pockets while Ryuken and Soken leave the school.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE PLEASE GET BACK IN YOUR GROUPS SO WE CAN RESTART THE REIATSU TEST!" Jamensate states.

The students get back in their groups and begin displaying their powers. Rukia is the first to show her control of reiatsu, then Hitsugaya, and then Ichigo.

"Ichigo you are letting too much of your spiritual energy out please control it," Rukia states coldly.

"Hey I just discovered that I am able to even use this stuff and you want me to close it up," Ichigo asked with excitement in his voice.

"I can't believe that an idiot like you is even able to channel so much spiritual energy and to say the least it is quite powerful. I will have to say luck is with you Kurosaki Ichigo right?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah it is little kid, and what is your name?" Ichigo inquired while his reiatsu was still engulfing him in a blue light.

Hitsugaya had both fists balled and a vein popping out of his head because Ichigo just referred to him as a child.

"For your information I am not a child you bastard! And my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro!" Hitsugaya stated.

One of the assistants walked over to Inoue and asked that she display her reiatsu control.

"I am trying really I am, but I can't get it to work," Inoue says with a sad pout on her face.

"Inoue, I saw you release your reiatsu when you were hit with Ichigo's wild spirit energy, what happened to it?" Rukia inquired.

"I don't know Rukia-kun, I mean I felt that power being opened within me, then I felt it trying to protect, but now I only feel it on the inside of me." Inoue said and the assistant walked to the group next to them.

Chad was having the same problem as Inoue; he felt the power burning within him but he could not call it forth. But Chad and Inoue were seeing things they weren't able to see before and so is Ichigo. They are now able to see some of the other students power within them, as well as some of the assistants who were quickly moving throughout the groups of students at top speeds, Ichigo was so proud of himself for finding his resolve, but Inoue and Chad were still feeling a little let down.

"Ok Kurosaki, you think you are impressive watch this," Renji states.

Abarai Renji calls forth a red colored reiatsu and it instantly explodes. A bright red light resonates all over the soccer field and the teachers on stage look on in amazement.

"Isn't that the kid who was adopted, all the training he received has paid off, he is definitely on a first seat level of power," The brown-skinned teacher states.

"Yes, but he has no discipline and no heart, he would be reckless in battle and lose all of his power," The man in the hat states.

"Yes true but at least he could fight; the Kurosaki kid doesn't have any control over his power and would get killed," The woman teacher with the yellow eyes says.

"True, but if he is refined he would be nearly unstoppable; he's releasing too much reiatsu but he it seems he hasn't even tap into the full reserve. It would appear that it is nigh in exhaustive or he has an unlimited amount of reiatsu." The man with the hat states.

"Ok that is enough Renji; I would like to see what Mr. um… Tosen is able to do." Jamensate says.

"It doesn't look like he even has a spark of power within him, I guess he believes he can get by because he is blind," Ishida states.

"That is quite enough out of you Ishida Uryu. You have caused enough trouble for one day." Jamensate sneers at Ishida.

"It is ok Jamensate-sensei; the foolish often perceive things with out stepping outside of their foolish perceptions. Unlike the other three ruffians showing off their power uncontrollably, I myself understand that we are taking a test and need to follow the rules to the T." Tosen says.

Tosen collects the necessary spiritual energy and lets it calmly come forth from him. A purplish colored reiatsu surrounds him and is flowing freely but gracefully from him, then the reiatsu turns white and then back to purple and finally white again.

"Now you want to talk about power, that kid right there with the braided hair is on 2nd class lieutenant power and isn't even breaking a sweat." The woman teacher states.

"You're right this will be a very exciting and interesting year at Bleach High!" The man in the green and white hat states.

After all the points were tallied by the judges on stage the students are brought back to the center of the field and are now preparing to listen to VP Jamensate.

"Good job to some of you student's for your display of control of your reiatsu. You were not graded on how much power you displayed, nor on how explosive you could cause, you were graded on control, self-control, and uniqueness. Now it is time to do a battle simulation to see if you belong in the highly combative Bleach High!" Jamensate states. "If all of you could proceed to the VR Simulation room downstairs in the basement we can proceed with the next set of testing." Jamensate states.

"Alright this was the part I was waiting for. I know I will pass this with no problem," Ichigo states and jumps into the air.

"Yeah Ichigo I am hoping I can do better in this round because I didn't do to well in the first test," Chad says in his calm voice.

"Well you think you did bad Chad I did worse, and this is not the part for me because I can't really fight," Inoue says rather sad.

"Don't worry Inoue if you get through this, the written test I know you will do great one, and the kido spell you are a shoe in for acceptance, you too Chad." Ichigo says hugging both his friends and smiling.

Meanwhile behind Ichigo and the others:

"Hell yes! I am ready to show that Quincy boy what I can do; not to mention embarrassing Ichigo again," Renji states with a bold smile on his face.

"Shut up Renji, I mean come on you think you could be serious for one time in your life?" Rukia snapped.

"Hey Rukia you're starting to sound like the grate and pompous Kuchiki Byakuya," Renji screamed out and burst out laughing.

Rukia paid him no attention she was still in shock at the power Ichigo had displayed, both her brothers told her that he was useless and his father felt dishonored that his son had no power, but what she saw and felt was not a powerless kid, but someone who had power that sparked her interest; and it was kind of weird, and freaky all at the same time.

Moving on down to Tosen and Hitsugaya:

"I wonder what this battle simulation will entail." Hitsugaya inquired as he walked beside Tosen who seemed as if he knew his way around the school.

"Well my friend who is a second year here at this school has informed me that the battle sim will be fighting in different situations for a certain amount of time, but he says it changes with each year," Tosen stated.

Both serious individuals don't speak another word, they just continue walking down the electronically designed corridor to their next testing site.

Meanwhile:

**_Thinking to himself:_** "I can't believe they took my Quincy cross from me. I have to be on equally footing with the very people we despise. They left both my grandfather and Ryuken for dead when there was an alliance, and now they want to rebuild that alliance with me as the ambassador. It is beneath me to be here with these sword swinging brutes and not to mention having Kurosaki punch me in my face. As long as I have known him he has never had that kind of power or speed. He is a top notch martial artists but he is in no way shinigami material. What power, but it is all useless because he stupidly wastes it." Ishida says as he pushes his glasses on his face and continues towards the testing site.

All the students enter the testing site and it is a large dome with stadium seats and glass surrounding it, with a computer room above the center looking down on the middle of the VR chamber. That is were Jamensate and the other teachers are except for the man with the hat. He is below in the VR chamber with a microphone.

"Attention ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the second part of the test for entry into Bleach High. I am the Zanjutsu I and Advanced Sciences teacher here at Bleach High. I also own the school store here as well. My name is Urahara Kisuke," Urahara states.

A loud whisper comes forth from every student on hearing the name just spoken. Everyone, but Ichigo seems to know who this man is.

"Hey what is everyone so excited about?" Ichigo inquires.

"You are a complete idiot! I mean you leave within Seireitei and you are the son of a Captain in the Gotei 13 and you don't know who that man is?" Rukia retorts rather annoyed.

"Yeah Kurosaki-kun both Chad and I know who Mr. Sandal Hat man is." Inoue says with a laugh.

"Yeah stupid, that man is Captain Urahara Kisuke, captain of the 12th division of the Gotei 13." Renji states.

"Yes and he is also the founder and president of the Shinigami Research Institute, he is a very famous inventor, teacher, and captain," Rukia adds to the lesson.

"Oh well he doesn't look all cool as everyone says and he must not be so strong if all he teaches science, he must be a nerd," Ichigo states.

No one responds to Ichigo, instead they turn their attention back to Urahara as he speaks.

"Ok so here's how the battle sim will work. Each one of the 30 students here will be called by name and each one of you will enter into the fighting arena. You will first fight an enemy hand to hand, then you will fight an enemy using the firearms we provide; which shoot kido, and finally you will fight using a metal sword. You will be judge on performance, tactics, and skill." Urahara says with a smile on his face.

"Alright, I know I have at least a chance to do well in the hand to hand portion. This is what I have been waiting for." Ichigo says as he kicks the back of someone's chair.

"Up first is Kira Izuru," Urahara shouts.

"What! Kira is here! What is that rich punk doing here?" Renji screams.

"Renji shut up Kira is nobility and like my family wants us to uphold the honor of becoming shinigami in the Gotei 13; you know that all to well Renji, not to mention we have all been friends for along time." Rukia says.

"I aint the bammas friend! He kicked my butt once and he thought he was stronger than me." Renji says.

Ichigo burst into laughter. "You let that homo beat you up. I could crush him with one eye closed and both hands behind my back." Ichigo says laughing hard.

"Don't be fooled by his girlish appearance you bastard. Izuru Kira may look frail but he is highly skilled in swordsmanship. Not to mention he can think in battle unlike you retard." Renji spits out.

Kira a blond headed kid with a weird hair due makes his way down the steps while everyone is making fun of him, calling him a homo, a girl, and a cross dressing woman. Kira only smirks at their comments as he makes his way to the arena. No one has ever called him this before, but since his hair is longer now people seem to mistake as a woman. Not to mention that he is proper and often quite soft spoken.

"Alright Kira I need you to step into the arena, if you feel like you need to give up scream stop simulation and it will end. Your opponents are robots simulated to look like humans. You can cut them down and you won't cause them pain, and if they hurt you you will feel pain but it will go away as each scene or once you exit. You can't be killed and I will be within the sim to get you if you are in any really danger. Did everyone here that?" Urahara says.

The whole stadium said yes in unison and Kira stepped into the arena. Urahara looked up at the booth so that they could start the sim. A robotic voice spoke and said round one hand to hand combat begin.

Kira was standing in his fighting stance waiting for his opponent and out of no where a man attacked him. Kira was punched in the face and the whole stadium laugh. Kira grabbed his face as the robot came in to punch him again. Kira dodged this attack and tried to kick the robot in its face, but it caught his foot and swung Kira into a tree.

"You guys said he could fight looks like that robot is kicking his butt," Ichigo screamed out laughing.

Everyone ignored him. Kira got up off the ground and dodged a powerful blow from the robot. It hit a tree instead a placed a small crater in it. Kira had to think the robot was fast and a little strong, but Kisuke stated that they take on human form and can be hurt. The robot threw a volley of punches at Kira and he skillfully dodged them all. Kira then ducked and tried to do a ground roundhouse to knock the robot down, but it jumped over Kira and landed behind him. The robot picked up Kira by the hair and began punching him in the back. Kira screamed out in pain as the crowd looked on in amazement and fear.

**_Thinking to himself: _**"This thing is going to beat me in front of everyone I have to think this through. If they are human in here this means that the stuff that would hurt me can hurt them also."

Kira gains his composure and arches his back bringing his legs towards the stomach of the humanoid robot. Then with as much power as he could muster he kicks the robot in the stomach with both legs causing it to double over in pain. Kira then lifts the robot up and hits it in the face with a solid punch sending him into a tree. Kira wastes no time and wants to end this fight. Kira gathers up reiatsu and goes in for a powerful finishing blow when the robotic voice comes on and says firearm simulation begins.

"What the hell just happened?!" Renji screams out.

Kira is also caught off guard by this change, but his thoughts are cut off as he feels his arm is burning. He was just shot by a small blast of kido. Kira then sees three robots running towards him with guns firing at him. He dodges the blasts and runs into a car as the scene changed from a forest into a city. They are shooting up the car really bad and Kira is wondering where he could get his weapon from. Then he notices the keys are in the ignition and begins to drive. The robots are shooting up the car and blows out the back window.

"Oh my God Izuru is going to die, I don't think I want to do this," Inoue says while heading in Chad's shirt.

"Not me I can't wait to get into the action," Ichigo states.

Kira's car back tire was shot and blows out; Kira decides to make it flip into one of the windows of the stores he was driving by. With one swift turn of the wheel the car rides up on the curb and smashes into a window. The robots continue shooting at the flipped up car as Kira crawls through the store and discovers it is a kido gun shop. He grabs a pistol and begins to shoot back. He misses all three of them and ducks back down as they begin to shoot at him again. He then looks at the kido pistol and sees that it only has about 30 more shots before it needs to recharge. He decides missing is not an option. He then sees some gas canisters on the floor across from him and thinks if he can get the robots to enter into the store he can shoot the canisters, blow them up, and blow up the car which would stop the robots as well.

"What is the idiot doing the robots are coming!!!" Rukia screams while pounding on Renji.

"He's doing what I was trying to tell you guys that he is good in thinking in battle," Renji states not taking his eyes off the battlefield.

Kira has everything set up, but only one of the robots has entered the store. The robot is shooting at Kira, who is using a mannequin as a shield. Kira is shooting past robot to get the attention of the other two who are slowly entering the store. Kira knows that the simulation scene might change at anytime so he just fires his gun at the canisters and they blow up, causing the car to explode. Kira jumps out of the back window as the store explodes as well, and as he is about to land on the ground the simulation changes to the swordsmanship round.

"Wow that was kind of cool what that Kira kid did! I am impressed!" Ichigo says.

"Yeah it was kind of like watching a cool action flick," Chad says in his normal calm and monotone voice.

Kira stands up with a sword strapped to his side. He smiles a confident smile as four robots run towards him with their swords drawn. Kira stands very still and as one of the robots are about to hit him; you can hear the astonishing sound of two swords clashing in combat. The dust clears and you see Kira with a smile on his face and he's holding the robot back with his sword. In one swift move he cuts the sword arm of the robot off and his sword and arm falls to the ground. The Kira kicks him hard into the ground while at the same time blocking the attack of another robot. With two swift strikes he cuts the one robots sword in half and punches it in the face, breaking the robots nose. Then the last two comes towards him and he fights them both. Kira then picks up the sword of the other robot and fights with two swords. Each robot hits each of his two swords, and in a spinning motion he disarms both robots and stabs them each in the heart simultaneously.

The simulation ends and all of Kira's simulated wounds and pains heal and Urahara pats him on his shoulders as the crowd roars. Ichigo is sitting at the edge of his seat surprised that Renji was right, that kid was good. And he just proved himself in front of everyone.

"Ok up next is Yasutora Sado," Urahara says into the microphone.

Chad stands up and his friends wish him luck. All the other children quiver in fear because of his huge size, but also tease him calling him a huge dumb giant.

"He may have the size, but I don't think he can do anything with it. He's so quiet." Renji says.

"The jokes on you red man! You think your friend has surprises wait until you see what my best friend Chad can do!" Ichigo says.

"GO CHADO-KUN!!!" Inoue screams as she bounces up and down and the male students watch her mountains jump up and down.

Chad walks into the simulation and as soon as it starts a robot punches him in the jaw, but Chad didn't even move. The robot holds up his hand and sees that every bone in its hand is broken. The crowd stares in amazement, but they look and see Chad grabs the robot and lifts it in the air with one hand and then brings it down on his knee and breaks the spine of the robot. Just then two more robots come at him and one kicks Chad, but it doesn't fade him and Chad grabs him in the leg and throws him in the air towards the glass where people are sitting and watching causing a considerable crater to form. The last robot runs towards Chad and tries to punch him, but Chad punches it in the face causing blood to explode from its face, Chad runs up to the robot and hits it with three punches, a right to the face, a punch to the gut, and a left to the face which sends it spinning into a tree. The robots jaw is dislocated and Chad runs to it and slams its head into the tree, then picks it up in the air and slams in into the ground head first. The simulation changes to the next scene.

"WOW! Ichigo your friend is strong! He beat the crap out of those robots and he can certainly take a punch," Renji says while banging on Rukia's head.

Toshiro Hitsugaya sits back in awe of Chad's brute strength, but wonders how he will fair in the next match.

Chad is surrounded by busy traffic and out of no where a robot was speeding in a car and was heading straight for Chad at top speed. Everyone in the crowd was standing at the edge of their seats and as the car was about to hit him, Chad punches the hood of the car stopping the car and sending the robot flying through the windshield and into a pole. Two more robots came on the scene and starting shooting kido pistols. Chad was hit in the back and side, but it did not bother him much. He knew he couldn't just bash the robots so he picked up a gun off the other robot that was on the ground and started shooting. It was a pistol that he was shooting and he wasn't missing. He hit one robot dead on with a shot in the hand it was holding a gun in, then he grab one of the robots and shot it in the chest with the gun. Then the robot that flew into the pole earlier got up and pulled a kido cannon from underneath a car. Everyone in crowd was screaming for Chad to watch out, but he was busy shooting at the other robot and he hit in precisely in the right eye which caused the robot to scream in pain. Right as Chad was turning around the robot fired the cannon and a powerful blast came forth and hit Chad hard and he flew back, right as he was about to fly through a window the simulation changed and he was in a field of dust and a sword right before him. Before he could even attack three robots came before Chad and started cutting him up really bad. Chad stomped down on the ground and caused a small tremor which shot his sword in the air and caused the robots to stumble. Chad was not really good with fighting with a sword, but he drew it and swung breaking the sword of the other robots. The other two robots came and swung at Chad. Chad blocked one of the robots swords with his own, but the other robot stabbed Chad right in his side.

"Chad!!!" Ichigo yelled and jumped out of his seat and ran towards the center stage.

As Ichigo was running towards the arena, the teacher with the dark skin disappeared from the control room and instantly appeared in front of Ichigo and stopped him.

"Listen kid this is his fight and don't worry he won't die and his wounds will heal," She said to him trying to calm him down.

Ichigo didn't know what to do so he just watched. Back down in the arena Chad was in pain as the robot continued to push the sword deeper into his side. Chad knew he did not know much about fighting with a sword so he did want came natural to him and he grabbed the robot around his neck and swung him into the other two robots and they all exploded. The simulation ended and Chad stood up breathing heavy. As the simulation ended Chad walked away and all his wounds were healed. Urahara shook Chad hands and called the next person.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," Urahara called out.

Hitsugaya stood up and everyone started shooting out super white head kid. This angered Hitsugaya but he ignored them all. Hitsugaya entered the ring and the simulation started. Without any second thought Hitsugaya gathered up reiatsu and sent it to his hands. Then he disappeared and was right near a robot. He punched at the robot and it ducked and then swung at him, Hitsugaya grabbed the robot's fist and crushed it then he kicked the head off of him.

"That kid is tight! I thought he was a little boy, but look what he did," Renji said sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya is from the first district of Rukongai, he is a top martial artist and the most amazing thing is that he may be a deity reincarnated in human flesh," Rukia added matter-of-factly.

Ichigo and the others looked on in amazement at the kid fighting below. Hitsugaya was now fighting four robots, they all punched at him and he dodged, as he was dodging them he lit his hands with reiatsu and started beating them down. He sent one of the robots into a tree with a powerful palm thrust. The robot flies through the forest into a huge rock and explodes. Then he puts his hand in a straight formation and punches straight through its chest. Then he kicks his one in the chin and it flies in the air and then elbows one in the stomach causing it to stumble over and then quickly jumps in the air and throws it into the other robot. In a flash Hitsugaya is in front of the robots and punches through both of them. The simulation ends and then opens again with Hitsugaya on the roof. Hitsugaya picks up a small kido rocket as three robots start shooting at him. Hitsugaya jumps off the roof and begins running along the side of the roof. Each of the robots run along the wall shooting at him, but he dodges and then he kicks off from the wall and fires the rocket, hitting two of them. The other robot kicks off and is right in front of Hitsugaya and is preparing to shoot Hitsugaya. The robot shoots but shoots through a blur and Hitsugaya appears behind the robot and shoots the robot in the head. The simulation ends and a new one starts up and Hitsugaya has a sword in his hand and is surround by five robots. Before the robots could attack Hitsugaya slices away at them and as they try to fight back Hitsugaya starts running around them in top speeds and cutting them down. In a blur of flashes each robot is cut into pieces and the simulation ends. The stadium is in an uproar as Hitsugaya walks away. They were once calling him a kid, but now they were calling him the strongest first year.

"Wow whitey head I like how you did that," Ichigo says but gets a heated look from Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo I don't think he doesn't like that, so maybe you should call him by his name," Rukia says.

Urahara steps to the microphone and calls another name. After a few names that don't really matter Urahara calls Inoue to the field.

"Oh no Kurosaki-kun I'm not ready for this," Inoue says.

"Don't worry you took some martial arts classes with me so use what you remember and also remember don't be scared because you can't be killed," Ichigo says trying not to laugh.

Inoue walks down frightfully towards the center of the arena. She looks up at Urahara.

"Are you sure you want to do this Inoue Orihime?" Urahara states.

Inoue nods her head and the simulation starts. A robot runs towards Inoue and she starts running. Everyone in the audience starts laughing and out of no where another robot appears in front of her and she starts screaming. Then the robot punched her in the gut. And Ichigo was up and ready to break in the fight, but the teacher in the main control room gave him a piercing look and he did not move. Inoue was on her knee when the other robot came up and kicked her. She flew high into the sky and the other robot grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. These robot women were just as tough as the robot men. Inoue was trying to get in a fighting stance, but the robot women just were just pummeling her. Inoue finally grabbed one by the wrist and twisted her around and threw it into the other robot. Before she could continue to show off her skills the simulation changed and she was being shot at. Inoue ran out of the line of fire and dove behind a trash can. Everyone was laughing at Inoue. Ichigo and the others were cheering for her.

**_Thinking to herself: _**"Ok I can't get beaten like I did in the last simulation. I messed up big time in the reiatsu test I can't fail here too," Inoue says this and senses that there is a weapon in it. She digs through the trash while ducking the gun fire.

Inoue grabs a machine kido gun and begins firing at them. At first she was missing badly, but concentrated and shot up one of the robots badly. The other robot shot the gun out Inoue's hand and she got shot in the shoulder also. Inoue did a kart wheel and grabbed the gun again and started shooting hitting the robot. She shot the robot's arms off. Then Inoue jumps in the air rejoicing and then she was shot in the back and the next simulation came up and there was Inoue in the desert scene with a sword. Inoue draws the sword and is unable to hold it, and the robots came out and started an all out attack on her. About four robots were cutting Inoue up. Inoue gets one good swing and stops one of the swords, but if stabbed in the back. Inoue is about to stop the simulation, but she sees her friends cheering for her and tightly grips her sword and stabs one of the robots in the face. The other robots all stab her and she screams in pain, and then the simulation ends and Inoue drops to the ground and her wounds completely healed. Urahara helps her up and gives her some encouragement.

"Next up is Abarai Renji," Urahara says.

Renji walks confidently down to the ring and the simulation starts. Renji senses one of the robots is about to attack him from behind and does a back flip over the robot and punches through his back. Then two more robots come over and one chin checks Renji and his head turns and Renji smiles and punches the other robot continuously. The he spins around and kicks him. The other robot grabs him from behind, and then Renji flips him over and slams him to the ground. The Renji stomps it into the ground. The simulation changes and Renji was being shot at by three robots. Renji lets his reiatsu flow and it blocks the incoming kido blast. Renji runs over to two of the robots and kicks them back and then grabbing the shot gun of the third robot. Renji then aims the shot gun in the robots chest and fires. The other robot comes and tries to shoot Renji in the side, but Renji side steps and shoots the robot in the stomach. Then Renji throws the shotgun at the head of the third robot. The robot dropped its weapon and Renji walked over to it and kicked it to the ground. Then Renji picked up the robots pistol and he unloaded it into the third robot's chest.

"That red-headed punk can actually fight I am surprised," Ichigo says.

"Yeah he can fight he comes from one of the toughest districts of Rukongai. Not to mention he also grew up in Seireitei. So he maybe an idiot but he can fight and he I a cold blooded killer with a lot of heart," Rukia says.

The next simulation started in the desert and Renji is smiling as he has a sword in his hand. He takes a pair of robotic looking sunshades. Then as the robots approach Renji, Renji swings his sword around in a circular motion and then the robots start their attacks. One slashes and Renji sidesteps and slices it in its back, then another one tries to hit him from above, but Renji blocks it kicks the robot and slices it in its chest and then in its back. A third robot runs at him to stab him, but Renji flashes quickly and impales the robot on its sword and it screams loudly. The next robot runs up on Renji, but Renji slices it in half. The simulation ends, Renji smiles, and walks back to the crowd.

"You cocky bastard you think you're tight I can still kick your butt," Ichigo says.

"Yeah well if you join me in this school I hope we get a chance to see if you can," Renji retorts and takes his seat.

Urahara calls Ishida Uryu to the stage.

Ishida walks down and the simulation starts. The robots runs towards Ishida, but he quickly runs the first one and snaps its neck, kicks two of them simultaneously and then punches one right in the nose break its nose. It moves to the next simulation and Ishida flashes instantly to a store with arrows. He grabs a metal box and some arrows and then lights each arrow with his reiatsu. The first robot shoots at Ishida who sidesteps out of the way and then fires an arrow straight into the shotgun's opening and then the gun explodes. Then he fires another arrow and then shoots the robot's head off. Then three more robots come shooting at Ishida and then he shoots three arrows at super speeds going straight through each of the robots chest. Then the simulation ends and the next one opens with Ishida with a sword in his hand. Ishida drops the floor.

"Stop the simulation," Ishida says and the simulation ends.

"Uryu Ishida are you sure you are quitting," Urahara says.

"I am not a sword fighter; I fight with a bow and arrow. I will not degrade neither myself nor my Quincy pride and fight with a sword," Ishida says as he moves to take his seat.

Ishida walk to his seat, but is grabbed around the collar by Ichigo.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING??? YOU KNOW HOW TO FIGHT WITH A SWORD WHY DID YOU QUIT AND RUIN YOUR CHANCE OF GETTING INTO THIS SCHOOL! PEOPLE ARE WORKIN HARD AND DON'T HAVE THE SKILL BUT YOU HAVE IT WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Ichigo screams.

"Get the hell off of me Ichigo. You don't understand anything about pride and I don't have the time to explain it to you," Ishida says pushing his glasses back on his face and walks away.

Urahara walks over to the microphone and calls Kaname Tosen.

The crowd is hushed as Tosen walks down towards the stage. Urahara asks him if he would need a handicap so the robots would give off loud noises, but Tosen told him that he is not handicapped by his blindness; he is empowered and would fight like everyone else. The simulation starts and Tosen is surrounded by four robots. The first one came to him to hit him, but Tosen blocked his attack and threw him into the other robot. The third one came at him to kick but Tosen blocked the kicks and punched it in the face grabbed it and threw it to the ground. The last one tried to grab Tosen, but he disappeared and was behind the robot and kicked him in the back hard. Then all four of the robots came and surrounded Tosen. Tosen gathered up reiatsu and it exploded! When the dust cleared all the robots were all destroyed. And everyone looked on in awe wondering what happen. The next simulation started and Tosen disappeared and none of the robots could not find him. Then out of no where multiple kido pistol blast fell from the sky and destroyed three of the four robots. No one in the audience could see where the shots were coming from except for Hitsugaya; who saw Tosen moving at top speeds shooting the pistol. The last robot was trying to figure out where the shots were coming from when finally Tosen appeared in front of it and shot it in the heart. The simulation scene changed and Tosen was in the desert. Tosen had the sword drawn and the robots surrounded him and then he disappeared and then reappeared in his seat. The simulation was still going and Urahara appeared.

"Tosen are you not going to continue the simulation," Urahara said. Kaname Tosen removed his visor and then put it back on. Then he stood and said:

"I did defeat the robots Urahara sensei," Tosen said.

Urahara took a good look at the robots that seemed to be functioning well, but after a second glance he saw the truth.

At once the robots fell apart sliced in half and the fight was over. Everyone in the audience looked around and then shouted that Tosen was the strongest first year.

"Impressive Tosen, and here I thought I was the only one who was serious about getting into this school," Hitsugaya said.

"I am not here to impress anyone but the teachers here. I have to become apart of the Gotei 13 so that I can uphold truth, justice, and peace of Seireitei," Tosen says.

Urahara called Rukia next and she walked down.

"Welcome Kuchiki Rukia are you prepared to battle," Urahara asked.

"Yes Captain Urahara, but I want to ask that you make the robots men and not women like you did for the other women here," Rukia said.

"The women robots are just as strong as the men…" Urahara retorts.

"That's what I want and I want them to be strong," Rukia says dressed to impress in her business suit.

Urahara nods and the simulation starts. Rukia does not waste anytime and finds the first robot. It punches at her and she ducks, Rukia then uppercuts the robot and then twists its neck off.

"Oh my goodness she is a monster," Ichigo says.

Back in the arena Rukia runs towards two robots and punches the fist one twice and then kicks the second in the face. The first robot grabs her while the other one runs towards her and she kicks it in the face with both of her legs and pushes it back. Then she flips one top of the robot holding her and using its neck to hold her as she hangs upside down. She then dislocates the knees of the robot causing it to fall on the floor. The robot she kicked in the face is running towards her and she grabs its fist and breaks its arm, punches it in the face, and then jumps and kicks it hard in the chest sending it flying in the tree.

"Rukia is so cool I wish I could fight like that," Inoue says.

The simulation changes and she quickly runs and finds two pistols. The she runs on the wall and starts shooting at the robots. Two of the robots jumps for cover, but the other one wasn't so lucky and was shot to pieces. Then Rukia quickly runs up a wall and jumps in the air and flips upside down and rapidly shot both pistols and shot up a second robot. The last robot actually was scared and was about to shoot, but was shot in the head and the heart. The next and finally simulation started up and Rukia has the sword and has already chopped down two of the robots. The other three slashed at her and she jumped out of the way and side slashed one in a stomach, and then she cut the head off a second one, and finally she vertically slashed the last one and it fell to the ground. The simulation ends and the crowed roars.

The crowd roars and everyone is screaming that the Kuchiki Brothers trained their sister well. Rukia was deeply angered by this as she fought for her own self and power. But she was excited that she had gotten 4 seconds from beating Byakuya's time. But she knew he was using his superb mastery of flash steps.

"Up next is Kurosaki Ichigo," Urahara said.

Ichigo quickly jumped up, jumped over the glass and ran towards Urahara.

The simulation starts and Ichigo is so excited he doesn't notice that the robot had grabbed him, he just smiled and flipped the robot over his shoulder. A second one came and tried to punch him, but Ichigo grabbed his arm and rapidly punched it. After about fifteen punches Ichigo kicks in the face and it flies backwards. Two more robots come and one punches Ichigo, while the other one kicks him, Ichigo does a back flip and then runs towards both robots and slams both their heads together. Then he grabs one and throws it into the robot that he slammed earlier. The simulation clears and then opens with Ichigo getting shot in his shoulder. Ichigo runs and is shot in the leg by another robot. Ichigo dives up underneath a car and pulls down a kido cannon. He then rolls over and then shoots it and blows one of the robots up. Then two more of them run towards him and one has a machine gun and fires at Ichigo. The other robot has a shot gun and is shooting at Ichigo. Ichigo fires the second cannon shot and misses. The robots start shooting at him and he jumps out of the way and fires the last cannon shot and misses again. The robots start shooting at Ichigo and he jumps behind a car.

"He killed the hand to hand combat, but the idiot sucks and picked a weapon with just three shots, he is so stupid and doesn't have a clue," Renji says in between laughing.

"If he is smart he'll figure out how to kill two birds in one stone," Rukia says.

Ichigo sits back and thinks about the last couple of battles; as the robots shot at him. He thinks about the battle Ishida had and how he channeled his reiatsu into the arrows. Then Ichigo also remembers that Izuru Kira's battle he blew up a car that would have blown up the robots had the simulation not changed. Ichigo decided to take a chance with using tactics in battle, but prefers to just fight with all his heart. He decides to do this to show people that he is not an idiot. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the power within him and a blue reiatsu explodes and rocks the stadium, he then fills the cannon up with his reiatsu, but is unable to stop. The guns AI says that a massive overload is about to occur so Ichigo throws the gun into the car and an explosion occurs and the car and the robots blow up and the simulation continues.

"That idiot, he tried to use his brain and ended up almost killing himself," Ishida says but was secretly impressed with Ichigo's near fatal tactics.

Ichigo is in the last simulation and picks up the sword. Right now he was wishing he had practice with his dad when he asked him years ago to do some sword fighting practice. The robots came and Ichigo tried to swing the sword and missed. Two robots slashed horizontally one in the back and one in the chest. A third one came and sliced him in the side. Ichigo was screaming in pain, and the crowd was calling Ichigo a loser.

"Shut up Kurosaki-kun is not a loser!" Inoue was screaming at the crowd.

"Ichigo you can do it!" Chad stood up and screamed.

Ichigo tried to swing his sword and blocked the attack of another robot. But another one came and stabbed him in the shoulder. Then Ichigo sucked up the pain and slashed at the robot and missed. Two of them game and stabbed through the back and stomach, Ichigo was losing badly and the crowd was calling him a loser.

"SHUT UP ICHIGO IS NOT A LOSER AND HE IS MY FRIEND AND I GIVE HIM MY STRENGTH AND I BELIEVE IN HIS RESOLVE," Inoue says and in that moment her reiatsu burst opens and cracks the glass a little bit.

"Ichigo you have my support and I believe in your resolve!" Chad says and his reiatsu explodes and cracks. Their power and prayers reaches Ichigo and he closes his eyes and when he opens them again they have a blue aura within him and his reiatsu explodes and he cuts down each robot slowly, and the simulation ends.

The crowd is speechless and Ichigo walks slowly to his seat. Urahara states that there are two more students left.

A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and that you review. Thanks and let me know what you would like to see in the story and who you would like to see get together.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok it seems like you are enjoying this story and I enjoy writing it. I wish I can get more reviews because they motivate me to update this story lol. Anyway I hope that you'll continue to read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning the real Bleach manga or anime except for the original characters, weapons, and spells.

**Bleach High**

**Chapter 4: **Written Exam

Kisuke pats Ichigo on his back as the crowd looks in silent awe at what just occurred in the arena. The dark skinned teacher up in the main control room looks down on the Kurosaki kid with a smile on her face. She didn't think he would do well here, but his resolve was starting to turn her into a believer.

Ichigo walks slowly back to his seat, though the wounds of battle were fully recovered; Ichigo was mentally drained. His friends were there for him as he returned.

"Kurosaki-kun are you ok," Inoue runs to him and nearly knocks him down with her powerful embrace.

"I'm fine Inoue, just tired that's all," Ichigo says as he takes his seat.

"Wow I didn't imagine a weakling like you could actually fight so well. You really kicked butt down there," Abarai Renji says smacking Ichigo hard upside his head.

"You're quite the fighter Ichigo, but you lack discipline, too sloppy, and you don't think," Kuchiki Rukia says while sitting down next to Ichigo.

Ishida was in the back watching his old friend and rival get all these praises from the crowd. Though he was equally successful in the battle simulation, people were a little of afraid of him from his earlier tirade. Deep down he wanted to congratulate Ichigo, but he had his pride and he hated zanpakuto wielding death gods; he had to keep up that image.

Urahara walks to the mic and calls down the next student: "Would Takahara Kamira please come to the center of the arena," Urahara states.

Two shadowy figures stand up and begin walking down from the upper floor of the stadium. When they enter the light a young lady with pink colored hair, a nice diamond necklace, and a pair of expensive designer jeans with a shirt that says I make the boys scream on; beside her is an African American teen with a short hair cut, black jeans, and a red shirt that says fire kills on it walk down towards Ichigo and the others. The girl stops short and looks at Ichigo.

"That was some cool fighting you did sexy; maybe if we get accepted in here you can come to my mansion and spar with me sometime," She says seductively to Ichigo. Flaring Inoue's inner jealously. "You too red-head I am always up for a three way… battle that is," She says and giggles.

"Excuse me, but you are needed in the front, so if you don't mind could you go down there so we can continue the test," Rukia says to Kamira.

"Bitch, I don't think I was talking to you; oh excuse my manners that is no way for a rich lady to speak now is it," Kamira says smiling at Rukia.

"Did you just call me a female dog," Rukia says with a vein appearing in her right temple.

"No sweet heart I called you a bitch, there is a difference you know, or are you the only Kuchiki that isn't smart," Kamira says with a laugh.

"Enough Kamira, you need to get down there and pass this test," The guy standing beside her states, while playing with the fire in his lighter.

Kamira shrugs her shoulders and walks down to the arena.

"What is her problem? She has a mouth of a completely drunken madman," Rukia says annoyed that the girl called her a female dog.

"Rukia don't worry about it you know how you women get towards each other, anyway she was coming on to me and I would sure like to taste," Renji is cut off.

"Don't speak that way about my friend punk, or I'll burn your tongue right out of your mouth," The kid who was with Kamira said while getting in Renji's face.

Renji doesn't back down and it looks like they are about to come to blows until Ichigo steps in between them.

"A you two morons sit down, I want to enjoy the show save it for when we leave then you can kick each other's asses," Ichigo says, but the young man grabs him by the hand.

"Don't put your hands on me Kurosaki; I want to kick your ass too. And trust when this day is over and we leave this school I will do so," He says and walks away.

**Down in the center ring…**

"Well Ms. Takahara I'm glad you decided to grace us with your presence," Urahara states sarcastically.

"Kisuke you are well aware that my family helps pay for some of the equipment here so that entitles me to take as much time as I like, oh and Kisuke there is no need for formalities you can call me Kamira," The young lady states with a giggle.

"Well Kamira I will call you that if I am so inclined to do so, but you will call me Mr. Urahara, or Urahara-sensei. Nothing more or less will do or I will have you kicked out of here," Urahara says pulling down his hat and instantly disappearing.

The battle simulation starts and Kamira is just standing there filing her nails. She had seen the battles earlier and knew the robots could appear at anytime, but she was not worried at all.

"What the heck is she doing? Is she dumb, stupid, or crazy," Rukia says standing in her seat looking down at the battle.

A robot came running towards her with incredible speed. He was setting up to take a punch, but was stopped by an awesome explosion of pink reiatsu. The robot is knocked back and Kamira flips in the air and plants the heel of her foot into the robots stomach, causing him to spit up blood. Then two more robots come at her and in blinding speed she kicks one in the face, sending it flying backwards, and grabs the other one with both her legs around it's neck, chocking it, and then twisting her body and breaking it's neck. The robot falls dead to the ground. She stands up still filing her nails and showing she didn't even break a sweat. She did all this in 10 sec.

"Oh my gods she is fast and quite flexible," Renji says. Both Inoue and Rukia smack him in the face.

The simulation changes and Kamira is in the city. Four robots are running towards her with Kido pistols and are shooting at her. The blasts seem to be moving right past her, but the truth is she is using shunpo to appear like she isn't moving, and she is impressing the female teacher in the main control room. Then Kamira runs towards the robots and does an aerial spin and kicks the first one, takes its gun, and shoots the second one directly in the head. The first one recovers from the kick and pulls out another pistol. Kamira flips and dodges the other two shooting at her, and shoots the gun out of the first robot's hand causing it to flip into her hands. She shoots him until he falls down, then she does a series of back flips, kicks the gun out of the third robot's hand and catches it in her mouth. Contorting her spine, she is bent backwards to avoid gun fire from the fourth robot. Turning her head to the side, she fires the gun in her mouth with her tongue; shooting the 3rd robot in its kneecaps and flipping to her feet, spitting the gun out her mouth, she runs to the last robot and shoots him in his head, chest, and groin. The males in the crowd say oooo as she fires the last shot.

"DID YOU SEE THAT KUROSAKI? SHE SHOT A GUN WITH HER TONGUE, JUST IMAGINE WHAT SHE COULD DO," Renji is smacked by Inoue and hit with a powerful spin kick in the face by Rukia. He falls to the ground.

The simulation changes and Kamira runs with one sword in her hand and steals three other swords from the six robots prepared to cut her down. With a total of four swords in her hands, she begins to dance almost seductively, and with lighting fast successions she cuts down each of the six robots, before they could even respond. The simulation ends and Kamira is captured by the sounds of a roaring crowd; mainly the male population.

Kamira walks to the microphone: "Thank you fellow students and I hope that you enjoyed my dance of a deadly seductive woman. I did it to show off my gorgeous and fruitful body," She says and moves back to the stadium.

Urahara quite disturbed that someone so young and so talented could be so arrogant and display tramp like behavior all at the same time.

"The last and final person is Alexander Rai," Urahara states.

Rai is the African American kid, and best friend of Kamira. He walks down to the center of the stage flipping his lighter up and down. He walks right up to Urahara and awaits his turn.

Urahara looks at the kid and is shocked that he has such a fierce and powerful reiatsu. The simulation starts and Rai disappears.

"He is quite the show off," Kamira says with a look of disdain on her face.

"You're one to talk with your strip show display," Rukia says.

"Jealous are we Rukia, I mean since you have the body of a man, and I have the body of a goddess, I guess I would be jealous," Kamira says.

"Excuse me, but because I don't treat my body with as much contempt and disrespect as you do does not make me manly; in fact it makes me a lady, and you a slut," Rukia says.

"You know those robots down there aren't the only ones whose ass I don't mind kicking," Kamira says stepping to Rukia's face.

"I would love to see you try or did you miss exactly what I can do," Rukia says.

Down in the arena Rai had in just a few seconds killed every robot and now has them in a pile. He then lights them on fire and stands on top of the burning pile with a smile on his face. He was moving so fast that no one but Urahara and the teacher above was able to see his hand-to-hand combat skills.

"Man Rukia you made me miss what that kid could do. How about you and pink hair sit down and shut up," Ichigo says.

Rukia takes her seat because she wants to maintain her dignity in which she was sure Kamira was lacking in.

"Oh I love a strong, forceful, man Ichigo. I really want you to be my sparring partner, or my private dancer," Kamira says.

"Excuse me Kamira, but Ichigo asked if you could keep quiet, I would appreciate that too please," Inoue says with as much kindness as she could muster.

"Mind your business ok, I don't talk to common folk, but with those large breasts of yours maybe we could be friends. You may be poor, but you aren't ugly and manly like Rukia here," Kamira says walking away to her seat to watch her best friend Rai fight.

The simulation changes and Rai is in the city. He does a flip onto a moving car with a robot driving it. He punches through the glass and lifts the robot out. The car is swirling out of control. Rai grabs the shot gun from the robot, and slams him into the roof of the car. Rai does a flip off the car as the car crashes. An explosion occurs and one of the robots is dead. Rai is walking towards three more robots they are walking towards him shooting at him. He's using the same shunpo technique that Kamira was using. Then in an incredible burst of speed runs to all three robots and shot out their kneecaps with his shot gun. The robots fall to the ground in pain. He then picks all three of them up and drags them to a gas station. Tying them to one of the gas pumps he allows the pump to leak gasoline. Rai then walks towards where a gasoline puddle has formed, pulls out his lighter and sets the trail of gasoline on fire. A trail of fire leads back to the screaming robots, and a large gas explosion occurs. Rai is pleased and doesn't see the last robot walking behind him prepared to shoot. Rai senses him and without turning around, aims behind him and shoots the robot's head off with the kido shot gun.

"Is something wrong with that kid? He seems to be obsessed with fire," Ichigo says.

"Yeah, but the kid has speed that is out of this world. His speed almost reminds me of Byakuya's," Renji says.

"Hey the kid is fast Renji, but he is not that fast. There is only one known person who has ever beat Byakuya in all forms of hoho and it's not him," Rukia states matter-of-factly, but she has to admit the kid is faster than her, and she was trained by both brothers in the art of shinigami foot combat.

The scene changes and Rai is standing in the middle of a field with a sword. He pulls out a can of oil that was in his pocket. And spreads the liquid all over the sword, seven robots are approaching him armed with swords as well. Then using his lighter he sets the sword on fire. The crowd gasps, and the sword is on fire and burning brightly. Then in swift and graceful movements, Rai swings at the first robot that blocks the attack. Rai pushes the attack back, and slices the robot across his stomach and setting it on fire. Another robot rushes in to attack Rai, but Rai disappears and then appears behind him, and impales the robot on his sword; setting this robot on fire as well. Then Rai instantaneously cuts both hands of one robot off; causing it to drop its sword and fall to the ground screaming. Then he disappears, and to the untrained eye chops off the heads of the remaining robots. Only Hitsugaya, Urahara, and the teacher above were able to see what happened. His speed was incredible and his swordsmanship, while untaught was graceful. The simulation ends and Rai walks back into a roaring crowd. Saying that he, Hitsugaya, and Tosen are the strongest first years. Renji and Ichigo both look on with anger.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun we think you guys are pretty strong too," Inoue says smiling at her friends.

"You're right Inoue they are strong, but even I have to admit those three are quite strong," Rukia says. "I guess Renji and I aren't the only ones here who have been trained in many different forms of fighting," Rukia states.

Vice-principal Jamensate takes the mic: "Ok students up next is the written exam which will be lead by our Hakuda I, Hakuda II, and advanced Hoho teacher," Jamensate says.

Everyone looks above them at the dark skinned teacher in the main room. Without warning she uses flash steps to instantaneously appear in the center stage next to Urahara and Jamensate.

"Hello future students of Bleach High, I am Shihouin Yoruichi; and unfortunately I have to administer the written exam. I would have rather battled all 30 of you myself to truly test your skills," Yoruichi states.

"Ha Ha Ha is she stupid, we would have crushed her. Ha Ha Ha," Ichigo says.

"No Ichigo once again you are the stupid one. That young lady there is not just a teacher here at Bleach High, but she is the Captain-commander of the special forces of the Gotei 13, and the captain of the powerful second division, and is one of the most powerful Hakuda and Hoho users in all of Seireitei. Her family is also apart of the four noble clans of Seireitei," Rukia states.

"So Ichigo if she wanted to she could take all of us down in a sec or two without breaking a sweat," Renji says.

"Now students please follow me to the gymnasium," Yoruichi states.

The students follow her through the halls as they pass by the students who are preparing for classes. They pass by Shuhei Hisagi, who is surrounded by a bunch of beautiful young woman.

"Whose he," Inoue inquires as both she and Rukia look on with hearts in their eyes.

Renji smirks, but answers them.

"That is Shuhei Hisagi, he is a second year here, and I heard he is quite the player/ladies man," Renji says upset that the girls are drooling over him.

"And how do you know him Renji," Ichigo inquires.

"Oh when I was adopted by one of the shinigami here in Seireitei, he stayed next door to me, before my adopted father died and I went back to 78th district of Rukongai. He's an arrogant jerk," Renji states.

They continue walking and walk past a bald kid standing next to another young man who is surrounded by cute woman.

"Oh my goodness who is that," Rukia says as both her and Inoue are drooling again.

"That is Yumichika Ayaseyawa he's a pretty boy, and a jerk," Ichigo says, "but I don't know who the dumb bald-head one is," Ichigo says.

The bald one perked up at this and instantly grabbed Ichigo by his throat and shoved his zanpakuto in his face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME SCUM," The bald kid states.

Yumichika walked over to his friend: "Leave him alone, he is not even a first year and he is brutally ugly. Don't move to his status my good friend, oh wait Kurosaki Ichigo? What are you doing here," Yumichika asks.

"About to take the test to get in here, aye yo baldy when I get in here I'm going to shove that sword into your stomach," Ichigo says running back to the students.

Yumichika holds his friend back from killing Ichigo.

As they entered the gymnasium Yoruichi walks to the microphone. All the students are instructed to take their seats at the desks.

"Each one of you must take this test and a 70 on this test is passing, please be sure not to cheat, or I will personally remove your eyes," Yoruichi says and snaps her fingers and a host of special ops shinigami begin to proctor the test.

It takes about an hour for Hitsugaya, Ishida, Tosen, and Rukia to complete the test. Tosen was given a test made of brail and a machine to record his answers. The other students took 2 hours to complete the test, while Renji, Ichigo, and Rai took three hours.

"Well it is about time that you three completed your test I thought we would be here forever waiting for you," Yoruichi says.

Vice-principal Jamensate takes the mic and says: "Ok students the last test is the 0.1 kido spell and then your scores will be posted tomorrow and your official acceptance as well," Jamensate says as he ask the students to follow him to the target practice yard.

The students come out to the court yard to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing there.

"Please quiet yourselves as you enter into my presence. I am 3rd year Kuchiki Byakuya and I have been asked to administer the kido test," Byakuya says coldly. "You will be tested on memorizations of the incantation, power of the spell, and if it hits the target. While I expect some of you to pass superbly (looking at Rukia who ducked behind Chad), and others of you to fail miserably (looking at Renji)," Byakuya states and calls the first student. Some of them did horrible, some did ok, but no one was great and displeased Byakuya. He felt that a spell like this should be down without any problem.

"Up next Inoue Orihime," Byakuya says "This should be another failure you don't even posses an ounce of reiatsu," Byakuya states disgusted.

Thinking to herself: "I'm tired of people thinking I am weak, now you listen reiatsu come forth and help me. I need to pass," She screams inside her head. Then remembering what Isshin Kurosaki said she points her index finger towards the target and gathers what she thinks is power. "Burning desire, quick to ignite, point to the north, sting from the south, Destructive Art 0.1 Pocket Flame," Forcefully the spell rips from Inoue's hand and into the middle of the target. It is a very small flame, but Byakuya seems mildly pleased.

Next is Yasutoro Sado

"Burning desire, quick to ignite, point to the north, sting from the south, Destructive art 0.1 pocket flame," Chad says and a powerful fire ball fires from his hand and hits right below the bulls-eye.

Next Abarai Renji

"Hey Byakuya long time no see," Renji says.

"Did I say it was time for small talk Renji perform the kido and leave my sight," Byakuya states with disdain.

Renji says the incantation and successfully fires the pocket flame hitting the target, but not impressing Byakuya at all.

Next Kaname Tosen

Tosen performs the kido and it burns the entire target.

"Impressive, he has performed the most powerful pocket flame yet," Byakuya says.

Next Ichigo Kurosaki

"Burning underwear, burning bright, burn her hair, and fart on sight, stupid bull crap 0.1 pocket flame," Ichigo says and nothing happens.

"How dare you spit upon the sanctity of this test you brat, I should cut you down and remove you from this place," Byakuya says grabbing the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Calm down little Byakuya he's an idiot and we did not call you here to enforce laws," Yoruichi states.

"You're right Yoruichi this scum is not worth my blade getting disgraced with his blood," Byakuya states.

Up Next Uryu Ishida

"I do not wish to participate in this low class form of destructive arts. If I can't use the Quincy form of destructive arts I will not participate," Ishida says.

"I see the son of Captain Kurosaki isn't the only one who dares disrespect Seireitei with his arrogance. Yoruichi may I cut his pride in half with my zanpakuto," Byakuya inquires.

Up next Rai Alexander

Rai says the incantation and a huge ball of flame engulfs the target and burns three targets.

Byakuya looks on with surprise that this kid was able to make such a weak destructive art so powerful.

Up Next Rukia Kuchiki

"Hello brother," Rukia says smiling at her brother.

"This is not the time for pleasantries, perform the kido and up hold our honor," Byakuya says.

"BURNING DESIRE, QUICK TO IGNITE, POINT TO THE NORTH, STING FROM THE SOUTH, DESTRUCTIVE ART 0.1 POCKET FLAME," Rukia says and with great power a flame ball blast through the target, blows it out and then blows up the back wall as well.

"Not quite the use for pocket flame Rukia, but the best one performed yet," Byakuya states.

Finally Hitsugaya Toshiro

Hitsugaya walks up and performs the spell without the incantation and burns a hole into the bulls-eye of the target and the shockwave blows up every target in the area.

"No I can't believe that a first year was able to execute an attack without the incantation and make it powerful, though you did not follow the rules to the t, you had the most impressive spell execution, not what I can say to others (looking at Rukia)," Byakuya says walking away.

Jamensate walks to the mic: "Ok everyone the test ends today please return here tomorrow to see your scores and receive your acceptance pen," Jamensate says and dismisses everyone.

A/N: Well that's chapter 4 tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It seems that you guys are enjoying this story, and I love writing about it. I would like more reviews though. Anyway enjoy!!! I Love all my reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the real Bleach, but this story is all mines, but the original Bleach characters do not belong to me. My original characters do though.

**Bleach High**

**Chapter 5**: School Starts

Seireitei is quiet peaceful tonight as the students who just took the Bleach High exams go to rest their hands. Those who live in Rukongai also return to a peaceful existence for tonight only though; for tomorrow some will be accepted in the rigorous routine of pre-shinigami training, while other's must face the reality of not being accepted, and must either go to a normal high school and then try to get into the academy. Rukia though returns home to the tirade of her older brother Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Rukia how could you dishonor our family with you lack of skill today," Byakuya states in his calm and cold voice.

"Forgive me brother," Rukia says with her head down.

"No Rukia forgiveness is not what you need, what you need is training and discipline. I will be your tutor after you complete your studies. So after school you will complete your homework, you will study the four forms of combat for shinigami, and then you will practice your knowledge with me," Byakuya says walking away.

"Yes brother," Rukia says as her brother walks out of the living room.

Rukia walks out into the courtyard of the sixth division and stares into the sky with a tear in her eye. She desperately wants to make her brother proud of her. She thought that she did pretty well, but it is never enough for him. Rukia decides she will practice some kido spells tonight rather than sleep. She walks off into the training chambers of the sixth division and prepares for a long night. She puts on an orange and black training kimono and thinks about the three kido spells she will practice. The first is destructive art: 4 **White Lighting (byakurai)**, the second spell is destructive art 5: **Dual Lighting Shot**, and the third one in which Joseph told her not to use until he could properly train her; destructive art 53: **Demonic Floor plan**. She knows that she is not capable of performing the last one, but she feels she must do this in order to make her brother proud.

**Meanwhile….**

Ichigo is lying in his bed prepared to sleep. He is thinking about the events that occurred earlier. He is still in shock of the power he released. Maybe he would be able to get the hang of this shinigami thing and actually get to fight some strong people. He was really surprised he was able to land a punch on Ishida at full Quincy power. He knew that without the reiatsu stuff he could beat Ishida hands down, but once that cocky bastard started shooting those arrows, and super speed he didn't stand a chance. All Ichigo knew was that he had to get into that school no matter what. Ichigo was now upset with his thoughts and closed his eyes to fall into a deep sleep.

**In the Fifth division training ground….**

Isshin Kurosaki and his lieutenant Janju Millamora were doing a little sparring. Janju was born in Rukongai 50th district, which is an even measure of peace and crime. He did not find the peace within the district and from the beginning found out about pain and sorrow. Both his parents were killed in a robbery attempted. Janju was 3-years-old when this happened; he was left wondering in the city alone. Janju was found by a slave owner and turned into a slave. As he grew up he was severely beaten by his master, not for his rebellion, but for his cowardice. Janju always ran away from fights and was afraid of everything. He hated battle and wanted nothing but to live in peace. His master thought it was weird for a boy of his size to be afraid to fight. Janju at 13 was 5'4" and had a slim, but heavy build. He had short black hair and pail skin. He was strong, and could lift heavy boxes, but he was afraid of his own shadow. Janju just did what he was told and never gave his master any problems. One day while running an errand for his master, Janju ran into the thief that killed his parents. Janju was struck with fear, and the huge muscular man wanted what Janju was carrying. Janju didn't move and the thief became upset and began beating Janju to death.

"Please please please don't kill me," Janju screamed through the pain to the thief, but he just kept beating him.

"Excuse me, but is there a reason why you are beating that young man?" A man in a black shinigami outfit, with a white captain's robe.

"Ah it looks like you have more to offer than this punk kid here, so give me all of your gold. And that nice zanpakuto shinigami," The thief said.

The man did not budge, and the thief became angered and charged for an attack. Janju hating himself for not standing up and avenging his parents deaths became angered and a red reiatsu surrounded him. Not even thinking he gathered this energy into his fist and went flying at towards the thief. Before the shinigami could draw his sword, or the thief could react, Janju had punched the thief in his back and punched through the chest of the thief. Blood splattered onto Janju's face and on the ground. The thief died instantly, and Janju fell to the ground in tears. The shinigami walked up to him a reached out for Janju's hand.

The flash back ends with two zanpakuto clashing violently into one another. Sparks fly across the training room, and the two men stare each other down.

"Janju, why do you continue to fight with restraint," Isshin says to his lieutenant.

Janju doesn't answer his captain and runs towards him with blinding speeds. He ends up in the air and is slashes his zanpakuto violently into Isshin's who just brushes off the attack with ease.

"I'll say this much Janju you are good at making your attacks look strong, but you are not putting any efforts into this fight," Isshin states with one of his crazy laughs.

"Destructive Art 31: Red Flame Cannon," Janju screams and a red energy ball shoots violently towards Isshin.

Isshin smiles and smacks the attack away from him and it crashes into a wall. Then he uses flash steps to appear instantly in front of Janju and Isshin smacks him hard into the ground below.

"Captain Isshin if it pleases you I would very much like to end this sparring session. I have a lot of paper work to complete," Janju is cut off by his captain coming in fast to attack him with his zanpakuto.

Isshin's zanpakuto is met by a swift counterattack by Janju's, Janju then swings his zanpakuto which would have cut Isshin's neck, but Isshin ducked and dodged the attack and punched Janju in the stomach.

"So you refuse to take this fight seriously Janju. You are not just some seated officer anymore. You are a lieutenant and I can no longer protect you from the dangerous missions. Commander-General wants me to make sure you can fight and he doesn't want anymore excuses Janju," Isshin says and shoots multiple powerful kido blasts at his lieutenant.

Janju dodges six of them, but fails to block the last one that hits him. It burns his shoulder and violently sends him flying into the training room wall.

"Captain I apologize for dishonoring you. I had no idea you were protecting me from the hard missions. I will prove to you in this fight that I no longer need your protection. I do not like to fight, but dishonor is wrong. And so if it will please you I will release my zanpakuto. **Where's your strength, defend your honor, Fuinjitsu (Defense Barrier),**" Janju releases his zanpakuto.

An explosion of red reiatsu blankets the training room and blows Isshin back a bit. Janju's zanpakuto is shaped like a normal katana, but its blade is a red color with a black hilt and guard.

"Now this fight is about to get interesting. I also want to ask you a favor Janju; that you would get stronger to help mentor and watch over Ichigo for me," Isshin says as he releases his full power and a dark blue reiatsu fills the room.

Janju nods his head yes and they both rush at each other and a great explosion occurs.

"Destructive Art 4: White Lighting," Rukia screams as she shoots a bolt of lighting from her forefinger destroying her targets.

Rukia has performed this technique thirteen times and she is now tired. But the room is filling with targets that she must destroy before she can leave the training room.

"Ok I see I have to get creative and hit twice as many targets. **Twin snakes bite down hard from the skies, poison and pain, sorrow and rain, shock and destroy. Destructive art 5: Dual Lighting shot,**" Rukia screams out the incantation for this kido spell and moving both hands and shaping them like guns she fires powerful bolts of lighting towards the targets. She can only fire 2 shots from each hand, and thus must repeat the spell.

Rukia still has not been able to even knock down the number of targets needed to get out of the room. She is breathing real heavy and she is sweating. This target practice is on Byakuya's advance setting. With just two kido spells he destroyed 130 targets in 15 sec. And with Senbonzakura he was able to destroy all of them in 6 sec. She really wants to prove herself and so she decides to use the high level kido spell her brother told her never to use until she is fully able to control it. He taught her this spell when Byakuya enrolled her to get into the academy. Joseph wanted her to impress the leaders at the academy so that she could get into the advanced track and become his lieutenant. She wasn't able to fully control it and each time she did it, it was only 5 percent or it back fired on her.

"I'm tired of everyone thinking I am weak! I am tired of being in the shadow of my brothers!!! I want to make my parents proud!!!! (Rukia screams and builds up a powerful explosion of reiatsu) I will prove to the world that I am not weak. **Build a foundation that will destroy, eat the worm, burn the flesh, eat the worm, burn the flesh, soar high and conquer my enemies,**" Rukia says the incantation and connects her fingers into a huge fist, then separates her hands, and claps them together.

"**Destructive Art 53, (Rukia heart begins to beat fast, she begins to bleed from her nose, and cries a tear of blood) Destructive Art 53: Demonic Floor Plan,**" Rukia smashes both hands to the ground and out of them flow a crimson color aura that covers the floor and then flames from Hades engulf the room. A demonic pattern covers the entire area. Rukia seems happy, until the flames and demonic patter covers her right arm, but she can't stop it and a crimson light covers the whole room and all the targets and Rukia's right arm are engulfed in flames. Rukia screams and is blasted back into the training room wall hard. All the targets were destroyed, but Rukia's right arm was burnt badly.

Rukia smiles at her success. She was only able to release 30 percent of its destructive power, but she was pleased. She then passed out.

Joseph felt the tension of an inexperienced reiatsu trying to control a powerful kido spell. He was 20 miles away from the 6th division grounds. But in 10 consecutive flash steps he was at the training room door. It was hot to touch so Joseph blasted red flame cannon to knock the door off its hinges.

"Rukia, oh no Rukia you used that spell didn't you?" Joseph Kuchiki said as he picked his sister up off the ground who was unconscious.

Joseph began walking towards the ground when he entered the house he stops to stare at Byakuya standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of water.

"You did this didn't you? You arrogant bastard," Joseph says angrily to his brother.

"What has she done now that you are blaming me for captain," Byakuya asks coldly and unconcerned.

"You stupid fool you pushed her to perform that spell didn't you; knowing that not even you can perform that spell to its full potential without burning your fingers," Joseph retorts.

"She tried to control demonic floor plan, and you think that I made her do that! Forgive me for saying this Joseph, but you're the fool that broke the rules to teach her that destructive art. So you will do well to not blame me," Byakuya says.

Without a second word Joseph uses flash steps to instantly appear in front of Byakuya with his zanpakuto at his throat, while still holding Rukia. Byakuya eyes are wide open.

"Listen to me you pompous idiot, you will not push Rukia this hard anymore do you understand, or so help me Byakuya I will not hesitate to cut you down with Shinzabaki," Joseph says putting his zanpakuto down and walking towards the steps.

"You maybe the captain of the 6th division and you maybe my older brother, but don't ever forget that I am your lord," Byakuya says and prepares to draw his zanpakuto.

"Not tonight my dear brother; I may just kill you by accident with just a light breeze of my reiatsu, so for tonight and for your life keep your zanpakuto sealed," Joseph Kuchiki says as he walks up the stairs. He didn't even look at his brother when he said that.

Byakuya obliged because for the first time in his life he felt his brother's intent to kill that moment. He knew his brother loved him and he loved his brother, but for the first time ever his brother had kill written all over him. Byakuya knew that he wasn't prepared for that kind of battle. He wasn't afraid to die, but if he would have fought his brother at the moment it would have been a battle of to kill or to be killed. One battle he was not prepared for.

**The next morning….**

Ichigo hurries to get dressed! He doesn't stop to eat the big breakfast that Yuzu prepared for him, nor to fight with Karin over the bathroom; luckily he took his shower last night, and while falling down the steps brushing his teeth he doesn't have time to kiss his mother goodbye, who laughs at her son as he hurries out the front door. The only thing that stops Ichigo for a moment is the explosion he hears in the training room. Apparently Isshin and his lieutenant were still fighting.

"Kurosaki-kun hurry up or you're going to miss the bus," Inoue screams at Ichigo.

"Come on you dumb brat before you make us all late," Renji screams at Rukia as she is running towards the bus as well.

Ichigo and Rukia make a mad dash for the bus and bump into each other trying to enter the closing door at the same time.

They fight each other, screaming and biting each other until they get to where their friends are seated.

"So Ichigo ready to be disappointed?" Abarai Renji says laughing.

"No you retard actually I know I got into the school because of the power I displayed,"

Ichigo says.

"Yeah Ichigo you're ok but Inoue and I are the ones who should be worried," Chad says.

"Kurosaki-kun what if we don't get in; you're going to be there alone," Inoue Orihime says sadly.

"Aw don't worry if they don't let my two best friends in I will break their faces and make them let you in, or we can get a recommendation from my dad," Ichigo says.

"The recommendation may work, but I doubt you can break anyone's face Ichigo. Idiot," Rukia states.

Everyone burst into laughter except Ichigo.

"Rukia, what happened to your arm? Why is it covered in bandages," Inoue says.

"Um nothing much I just burned it cooking dinner last night," Rukia says.

Renji raises his eyebrow.

"First off Rukia you can't cook worth shit, and second you didn't burn you entire arm cooking so tell us what happened," Renji says with slight anger.

"None of your business, I burnt it cooking and that's all any of you need to know," Rukia screams irritated.

The rest of the bus ride was quiet; no one said a thing while on their way to school. Each person just thought about the outcome of the test. Rukia was wearing a black skirt with a white shirt with a cute rabbit on it. She was thinking about what her brother said to her last night. Inoue was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with white words that red beautiful in black. Chad was wearing blue jeans and a bright Hawaiian shirt with pineapples on it. Renji was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans that had holes in the knees. He was thinking about how Rukia got those burns. Ichigo was wearing grass stained blue jeans with a black shirt with a silver and gray katana on it. He was just wondering if he and his friends would get into the school.

As the bus approached the school the gang gets off the bus and walks towards a sign that says all entry level examinees come to the auditorium. As they approached the auditorium they saw Ishida Uryu walking towards them.

"Hello Ishida-kun how are you today." Inoue says, but Ishida walks right up to Ichigo and grabs him by the collar.

"Don't think Kurosaki Ichigo that you have gotten away with punching me in the face, once we get into this school I am going to destroy you," Ishida says.

"A little over dramatic huh Ishida," Ichigo says slapping Ishida's hand to the side.

"Big words for a guy that can't shoot his fancy arrows anymore; I mean Ichigo is gonna get his butt kicked, but it will be by me Ishida," Renji says.

Ishida doesn't respond and just pushes his glasses on his face. They walk into the auditorium where there are shinigami passing out packets with the students name on it.

Everyone looks inside to see the scores on each of their test and the notes that were given to them, and then they were instructed to sit down.

Vice-principal Jamensate walks up to the microphone.

"Good morning everyone lets get down to business. As you see in your hands are your scores while some of you maybe excited about the scores let me assure you we haven't given you what scores pass. You need to pass at least three of the exams. If you don't the only other way you can get in is if there is a special recommendation from a captain of the Gotei 13. Ok now for the reiatsu control test you need at least a 75 to pass," Jamensate says.

"Yes I passed with an 80," Ichigo screams.

Rukia, Ishida, Renji, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kaname Tosen, Kamira, and Rai passed with 100.

Chad and Inoue did not pass they got a 35.

"Oh no I failed," Inoue says with a said face and tears.

"So did I," Chad says but with no emotion.

"Don't worry there are three more chances for you to get in," Rukia says.

"Quiet down everyone the next test is the written exam. You need to have an 80 to pass this test," Jamensate says.

"Yes I did it I passed with 100," Inoue screams!

"I passed with 94," Chad says.

Ichigo and Renji got a 25 on the written exam, but Ishida got a 10.

"I don't care I didn't want to come to this dumb school anyway," Ishida said.

"I scored higher than you? Now I know you suck Ishida," Ichigo says with a laugh.

"Next is the battle simulation, you can receive up to 25 in sword skills, 25 in kido skills, 25 in hand to hand combat, and 25 in other skills displayed. You need a total of 50 to pass," Jamensate says.

Izuru Kira received 15 in hand to hand, 20 in kido, 25 in swordsmanship, and 25 in battle strategy skills. A total of 85 passing grade.

Ichigo received 25 in hand to hand, 15in kido, 19 in swordsmanship, and 21 in determination. A total of 80 passing grade.

"Man I almost didn't make it," Ichigo sighs.

Chad received 25 in hand to hand, 25 in Kido, 10 swordsmanship, and 25 in brute strength. A total of 85 passing grade.

Inoue received 10 in hand to hand, 25 in kido, 10 in swordsmanship, and 25 in hidden talent. A total score of 70.

"That's two I passed," Inoue says with a smile on her face.

Rukia, Tosen, Hitsugaya, Renji, Ishida, Kamira, and Rai scored 85 and above. Rukia, Tosen, and Hitsugaya having 100 scores.

"The final test was the lowest level kido spell, designed for this school. Pocket Flame. You need 80 to pass. 50 for incantation and 50 for execution," Jamensate says.

Ichigo holds his head down; he was hoping he would have passed the written exam.

Ichigo and Ishida got a zero.

Chad, Renji, Inoue, and Kamira got a 90 on the test.

Rukia received a 98 on the kido test and she started to cry but sucked it up.

Rai Alexander, Tosen, Kira, and Hitsugaya received 100 on this test.

"Wow Rukia your brother stiffed you didn't he? This is the first test you didn't get 100 on so much for a perfect score huh," Kamira teases, but is met with a smack to her face by Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki that will earn you a day in detention as you are now an official student in at Bleach High. I will also be calling your brother Joseph on the phone. Now for the students that failed you may all leave, except for the two students that failed but were recommended to stay. Uryu Ishida you were recommended by Commander-General Yamamoto, and Ichigo Kurosaki you were recommended by Kisuke Urahara. You two are lucky. Out of the 130 students that applied to Bleach High, only 33 of you have made it into the school. Applaud yourselves for this awesome accomplishment," Jamensate says.

"This is foolish and it must have been the work of my father to get Yamamoto to recommend me; knowing that I would have failed the exams on purpose," Ishida says pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Well I am lucky, I thought for sure I was on my way out, but man oh man I have to thank sandal hat man," Ichigo says.

"Embarrassing that you two are the only ones that needed to get in by recommendations," Rukia says.

"No what's embarrassing is that you have detention on the first day and you're a Kuchiki," Kamira points out preparing for another slap, but not getting one.

"All rise for principal of Bleach High and Commander-General of the Gotei 13 and Captain of the 1st division, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai," Jamensate states as he salutes Yamamoto.

"Good morning first years and welcome to Bleach High. As you know this is your pre-shinigami training and the reason this school was built was to develop stronger students who will move on to the academy for further instruction or straight to the ranks of the Gotei 13. Now only the strongest and unique of students will have the honor to join the Gotei 13 straight from high school, but I believe that there are some among us who will do just that. The first thing you need to know is that you all will be taking the same classes for your first year. But there will be 2 groups 17 of you will be in group A and 16 of you will be in group B, but both groups will take Swordsmanship/spirit training together. Also you will be given a wooden katana, that you must turn into a metal zanpakuto with a spirit by the end of the year. You will also have to learn and perform destructive art 31: Red Flame Cannon as well. Students are required to wear uniforms to school everyday except Friday. For the gentlemen you have to wear blue slacks and white dress shirts with the Bleach High (BH) logo on it and a blue tie. Ladies you have to wear a dark plaid skirt, with black stockings, and a white dress shirt with the (BH) logo on it and a woman's plaid crossover tie. Any student caught not wearing their uniform will be sent to detention or sent home. Also in this school you are allowed to schedule battles to settle disputes, test skills, or pass a test given to you by a teacher. These fights have only one rule and that is no killing. Unscheduled fights are also allowed on campus only and must be facilitated by a shinigami official, the official will set rules as they see fit. A person is only allowed to call for one unscheduled fight a day and be called into an unscheduled fight per day. All scheduled fights must be reported to the office. Fights off campus are not allowed, but reiatsu limits and power barriers are placed on students as they leave school, unless overwritten by Captains of the Gotei 13 themselves, or myself, or Principal Jamensate. Anyone caught phasing or breaking power limits themselves maybe subject to expulsion. In order to pass this year you need at least a C average and either turn your wooden sword into a zanpakuto, or master the required kido spell. Please do your best, follow the rules, learn, and have fun," Principal Yamamoto says and sits down.

"Um that was so boring he talked for hours I almost died," Ichigo says.

Everyone leaves the auditorium to go and pick up their uniforms and schedules.

"Yes I am in group B," Ichigo says.

"So am I Kurosaki-Kun," Inoue says.

Chad, Renji, Hitsugaya, Ishida, and Rukia are all in group B.

Tosen, Kira, Kamira, and Rai are in group A.

"It seems friend that you and I will only be taking one class together Hitsugaya," Tosen states feeling his brail paper.

"So it seems that I am stuck with those two idiots Renji and Ichigo," Hitsugaya states with a bit of disdain.

"Don't worry I am sure you will be fine Hitsugaya. I will see you in swordsmanship class since that is the only one we will be taking today," Tosen says walking away to find his friend who is a second year at Bleach High.

"Hey Toshiro I see your friend left you so how about you come join us," Ichigo says.

"Please Kurosaki refrain from calling me by my first name, call me Hitsugaya," Toshiro says.

"White-headed-kun why are you so angry little man," Rukia says.

"If you weren't a girl I would punch you in the face, leave me alone," Hitsugaya says and walks off.

Announcement: All first years report to the armory to pick up your wooden katana, please make sure you are wearing your uniforms.

"Ok guys here we go the start of our first class and time for some fun," Ichigo says.

"I can't wait to learn," Rukia says.

"I can't wait to fight," Chad says.

"I can't wait to crush everyone in my way," Renji says.

"Um I can't wait to get a boyfriend," Inoue says but covers her mouth.

Everyone laughs at her and they all walk to the their respective restrooms to change into their uniforms.

A large breasted girl standing next to a fox faced boy are looking at the new students.

"Wow that white-headed boy is kind of cute wouldn't you say baby," Matsumoto says.

"That kid is strong, but baby he aint nothing compared to me," Ichimaru says with a smile and that weird accent of his.

"You just make sure Rangiku that you get in good with Kamira Takahara; she has the money we need to build our crews power, so make friends with her fast and stay away from other boys, you are my woman," Ichimaru says.

Rangiku hugs Ichimaru Gin and kisses him on the lips. They have been friends for years and been dating for a year. Ichimaru has plans for Kamira's money, but he and his friend seem to be looking at Ichigo Kurosaki's power.

A/N: Ok guys that all for this chapter hope you like it and you will read and review. Thanks to all my reviewers. I love this story.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So it seems that everyone is enjoying Bleach High and you know what I am enjoying it too. Please continue to read and review and someone tell me how I can get more people to read my stories and what C2's are I am so slow sometimes. Thanks to all Ten of my reviewers' thank you thank you so much I love you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters including the zanpakutos of original characters, but the ones I made up I own thank you very much.

**Bleach High**

**Chapter 6: **Wood and Spirit

All the first years are now dressed in their uniforms. They are headed down a dark; barely lit corridor towards the armory to pick up their wooden katana. Ichigo and the others see a bright light at the end of the tunnel and soon find themselves in the presence of a slightly tall female with large chest pieces, black hair, and a white scarf on her head. On her standard Bleach High uniform she has the Bleach High Emblem, but also a noble emblem as well that says Shiba. Kuchiki Rukia recognizes her immediately.

"Kukaku Shiba, what a surprise to see the greatest woman of all time down in this dark place," Rukia states running towards Kukaku.

"Why Rukia to what reason am I giving the title of greatest woman of all time," Kukaku says.

"Maybe because your breasts are about to pop out of your shirt," Renji scoffs.

Inoue, Rukia, and Kamira all slap Renji in the face leaving three distinct red hand prints in it. Ichigo and the other students laugh at Abarai's misfortune.

"Forgive Kukaku he is unaware that you are of the great Shiba clan of Seireitei, not to mention the only person that was able to conquer Kuchiki Byakuya," Rukia says with a smile.

"She dates your brother? Wait that uptight, pompous, jerk off likes girls?? I know that can't be true," Ichigo says scratching his head.

"Did Jamensate-sensei just let a whole bunch of loud mouth idiots in this school, he speaks of your brother with such disrespect I'm surprise he still has a tongue, but I have to say he is kind of cute," Kukaku says.

Ichigo blushes a little from her comment, and then he notices that she has a wooden arm.

"What happened to your arm lady," Ichigo asks.

"That's none of your business boy, and anyway we are not here for pleasantries; I was asked by the armory distributor to walk you guys through the choosing of your future zanpakuto. My name is Kukaku Shiba, 4th year Bleach High student, adept in high level kido spells, also I am quite the looker aren't I guys," Kukaku asks and laughs.

"It seems Hitsugaya that this school is full of powerful people, just by walking into this room I read her spirit pressure and it is quite amazing. I hope to face her in combat one day," Kaname Tosen says to Toshiro.

"I read the same thing Tosen, but I am interested to find out how she was able to spark a fire in the cold hearted Byakuya Kuchiki rather than fight her," Hitsugaya states.

"Ok first years all you have to do first is pick up a wooden katana. They are all the same shape until you add your reiatsu to it, then it will take on the shape of your choosing. Some of you are unable to control your reiatsu so please wait until you leave the armory to add your reiatsu to your katana," Kukaku says.

"What is she talking about Rai," Kamira says with a confused look on her face.

"You're an idiot you have been living here longer than I have and you are not even sure what she is talking about? Shut up you're making my head hurt," Rai says.

"To those of you who did not read through your manuals all wooden katanas are made from soulsleepchainlink trees. These trees are grown in heaven's gardens and was created by the first shinigami and imbued with different spiritual energies and personality. By doing so each person at Bleach High is ensured to have a different zanpakuto, with different abilities, and different sizes. Although academy students are just given a zanpakuto, or like one such student always had one, Bleach High students are able to truly bond with their zanpakuto and see and meet their spirit as it enters the wooden katana and turns it into a true zanpakuto," Kukaku says.

"Ichigo do you have any idea what she is talking about? I do not remember reading about this in the manual," Chad says.

"Each of us Chado-kun will have to communicate with our chosen spirit which will act to guide us, empower us, and be our companion. At first this spirit takes on the form of our zanpakuto, but with great power and understanding you can speak with or even materialize your spirits true form," Inoue says but stops as she notices everyone is listening to her.

"Good job girl with the light orange-brown hair; I couldn't have explained it any better," Kukaku says to Inoue. Rukia Kuchiki, Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo, Chad, Kamira, Rai, Uryu Ishida, Kaname Tosen, and Hitsugaya Toshiro all look at Orihime Inoue with astonishment.

"No Kukaku-senpai I just remember what I read from a book that's all," Inoue says.

"Don't discredit yourself, be proud just because I am a 4th year doesn't mean I can't learn from you. A side note don't let upperclassmen push you around. If you trust in your own strength and put enough power into your wooden katana you can break even the toughest of metals. Now you will learn in your swordsmanship and spirit training class how to call your zanpakuto spirit to your wooden katana. If you are as great as my boo you will be able to do it today, but most first years don't accomplish this until the end of the year and in most first either fight with a reiatsu filled wooden katana or given a metal sword to fight with. Now go and choose your wooden katana," Kukaku says before nodding to the armory shinigami to open the gates.

Each student walks into the armory and chooses a wooden katana. Like Kukaku stated all of them are the same just from different trees. It is the wielder and the spirit that makes the zanpakuto different from all the rest.

"Ok guys up next on the list is LUNCH," Ichigo screams placing his katana on his side like everyone else did on his belt in the sheath that was given to him. The only one who did not do this was Hitsugaya who chose to place his sheath and katana on his back like a ninja.

Announcement: Attention all of Bleach High no schedule or unscheduled fights will not be done during this lunch period since this is the first lunch first years will eat today. Anyone caught fighting during this period will be placed in detention. That is all.

"Ah man I was hoping to get into a fight today or something! I at least wanted to see one," Renji says.

"Boys always wanting to fight, man you guys need to be trying to focus if you are going to pass this year," Rukia says with disdain.

"Rukia please stop acting like you don't like to see your man fight," Kamira says walking up to Rukia and the gang.

"I guess me slapping you didn't teach you a thing huh Kamira, don't speak to me please," Rukia says rolling her eyes.

"Look I know that you and Renji are dating so you might as well admit it," Kamira says smiling.

Both Rukia and Renji scream out what as they look at Kamira weirdly.

"Excuse me but I do not date Renji he has been my friend for a long time so how about you mind your business. I am here to excel and enter the ranks of the Gotei 13 not look for a boyfriend or become a skilled slut like you," Rukia says with a smirk.

"Hey I will admit in the past I have had my share of boyfriends, but I am a lady not a slut, and anyway my eyes are only for Ichigo," Kamira says running to Ichigo and hugging him tightly.

Meanwhile in the hallway by the lunch room…

"Oh Shuhei Hisagi, you are so sexy! I can't believe that I ever fell for Yumichika," a random attractive student says.

"I think you were just dazed by his girlish features that's all, but you are doing right by coming with a man," Hisagi says.

"You know what Shuhei you have disrespected me for the last time," Yumichika says.

"Hey Yumichika looks like one of your ladies have found me to be more attractive than you," Shuhei replies.

"She is leftovers so have her, anyway I only speak to beautiful people and you Hisagi is least beautiful and that girl is trash, but as for your comments I will see you after school to cut out your tongue for disrespecting me; seeing as though there is a ban on fights at this moment. Anyway I wouldn't want to be caught phasing seeing as though they have restricted the power limit of Kenpachi's gang," Yumichika says.

"A Yumichika I know this isn't our style but maybe we can both beat the crap out of Shuhei, unless he finds someone else to fight with, but knowing his teammates no one will fight with him," Ikkaku states.

Shuhei looks a little worried he and Yumichika have fought before and most times he can easily defeat him, but Ikkaku he knows can fight and doesn't mind dying. He needs to find a partner and no one in his crew will fight pointless battles with him.

Meanwhile in the lunch room…

Everyone is eating together in the Ichigo crew except for Rukia she has chosen to sit with her brother and his friends.

Kaname Tosen gets up from the table as he is drawn to the person he has been looking for.

"I have found you old friend," Tosen says walking up to an extremely tall man with a brown helmet covering his whole face.

"Kaname Tosen I can't believe I stayed back for your sorry tail to catch up with me," The giant man says with a laugh.

The two embrace but it is cut off by a young girl with pink hair walks up to them.

"Sajin Komamura it is time for you to pay up," The little girl screams.

"I told you and your boss that I don't listen to threats, I am not giving you any of my money nor the location of the secret corridor to Principal Yamamoto's office," Komamura states with anger.

"It appears that this young girl is in the wrong school, though I can't see her I can sense she is a small child," Tosen says but is smacked out the way by the small girl.

"Shut up purple hair man. Now Komamura I do not want Ken-chan to beat you up again so please pay up or I will crush you," the small child-like girl says pulling out her zanpakuto and releasing an incredible amount of reiatsu.

Ichigo and the others look on as they see a fight is about to break out.

"Put that zanpakuto away there is a fighting restriction up, and I do not want to fight a child," Komamura says.

"You know all to well that I am not a weakling, Ken-chan never gives me an opportunity to fight so I am taking it now, and the rules are for weaklings," the young girl states.

"Yachiru Kusajishi put that zanpakuto away and lower your spirit pressure," a shinigami teacher says.

"Aw man caught by the man! You're lucky Sajin I was about to kick your butt," Yachiru says.

Out of nowhere the shinigami teacher is smacked aside much in the manner like Tosen was who was now standing next to Komamura. A tall figure with a sheet over his whole body stood.

"Oh no Ken-chan the teacher is hurt, now you're in trouble," Yachiru says.

"So Komamura you refused to pay what you owe to me huh," the teen says and then an explosion of yellow reiatsu fills the room causing everyone except for Byakuya Kuchiki and a select others to full instantly to the ground.

The figure controls some of it allowing Tosen and Komamura to stand slowly.

"Tosen get out of here this devil is immoral and crazy," Komamura says.

The figure removes his sheet and is revealed to be non-other than Zaraki Kenpachi.

Kenpachi removes his zanpakuto from its sheath; the blade is worn-down and longer than most zanpakutos.

Zaraki wastes no time and runs at top speeds towards Komamura, but Tosen intercepts the attack with his wooden katana and it cracks under the power of Kenpachi's power.

"I'm surprised boy that you were able to stop my zanpakuto with a wooden toy. I didn't realize I was holding back," Kenpachi who black hair is laying down long and a collar on his neck with metal coming out of it.

"It must be this collar that Principal Yamamoto had made for me so that they could control my reiatsu, but this thing can only control 20 of my power," Kenpachi says and grabs Tosen by his throat and throws him halfway across the lunch room.

Komamura angered by this unsheathes his zanpakuto and rushes at Kenpachi. Both their zanpakuto clashes, but Kenpachi seems to have cut Komamura up badly.

Komamura is pushed back by Kenpachi's sword and gathers his reiatsu.

"**ROAR Ten…**," Komamura is cut off as Vice-Principal Jamensate steps in and stops him.

"Komamura I am upset that you defied the rules and was about to release your zanpakuto; you are not even supposed to be fighting," Jamensate says.

"I know Jamensate sir, but this hooligan continues to threaten me to pay him money, he and his follower started this," Komamura states.

"Is this true Zaraki Kenpachi," Jamensate says.

"Hell yeah it's true you spineless bastard, you are supposed to be a lieutenant-level shinigami and I can smell your fear from hear. I want you to know Kagura that this excites me," Kenpachi states.

"How dare you speak to me in such terms, I do not fear any student in this school, and since you admitted to starting the fight under restriction, hurt two students, and threw a teacher into a wall you are suspended immediately Kenpachi and your restriction collar will be increased from 50 to 75 putting you on par with a low-class second year," Jamensate screams.

"This thing is supposed to constrict 50 of my power? HEY Mayuri Kurotsuchi this invention of yours sucks," Kenpachi screams to the young robotic looking man while being carried out of the lunch room by shinigami teachers.

"That was freaking amazing, now that's the kind of fights I want to be apart of, that Kenpachi dude is so cool," Ichigo says.

"No Ichigo that Kenpachi dude is a savage," Kira says walking over to Ichigo's table.

"No one asked you Izuru," Renji says annoyed by Kira.

"Well Abarai you know that Kenpachi and his little girl his from the worst districts Rukongai, and he's been a 3rd year for four years because of his violent nature and not being able to speak the name of his zanpakuto," Kira says.

"Yeah, but besides all that he was so fast and he had so much power with out that zanpakuto name crap," Ichigo says.

"Kurosaki-kun he was scary I do not want him to come back to school here," Inoue says.

"Anyway Renji why aren't you sitting with Rukia," Kira says.

"Mind your own damn business Kira, Rukia is sitting with her brother and his girlfriend," Renji states looking mad and hurt.

"Not to mention Abarai that she is sitting with Chojiro Sasakibe, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi the social elite group of Bleach High, top of their classes; including their specialty classes, and they also form Club Byakuya, man I wish I can be apart of that club," Kira says.

Ichigo and the others look on as Rukia enjoys a conversation with her brother and his friends.

"I heard Kuchiki Rukia that you excelled in all your exams, but that is to be expected from a sister of Byakuya," Mayuri states.

"Yes I and two other students excelled highly," Rukia says proudly.

"Don't boast Rukia you did not get a perfect score on the kido test and you are still carrying around that useless wooden katana; I told you to come to this school and uphold the honor of our family," Byakuya says coldly.

"Stop it boo, don't be so hard on her she is your younger sister," Kukaku says grabbing Byakuya's face and kissing him on his lips.

"No Kukaku he is right I did not pass perfectly, but brother you were the one who graded me so hard," Rukia says.

"No Rukia you didn't perform well, but once you stop hanging out with those ruffians and non-elite and you start dating the future lieutenant of the first squad of the Gotei 13 then you will fulfill your destiny with Chojiro Sasakibe," says Chojiro with his short white hair and peach fuzz white mustache.

Rukia throws up in her mouth a little as does Kukaku. Byakuya gets up from the table to empty both his and Kukaku's tray.

"Hey Rukia come on or we are going to be late for class," Renji screams.

"Coming, look they are my friends Chojiro and if you and my brother can't except that then fine, but I have class so I'll see you guys later," Rukia says and empties her tray.

**Class…**

"Good afternoon class and I am the swordsmanship and spirit training instructor," the shinigami-sensei says.

"Man look at this room it looks like we will be causing some major damage in here. It is full of weapons and punching bags, gates, barriers and more," Ichigo says.

"On my Quincy pride I have never seen something as dull as this room Kurosaki, you zanpakuto wielding shinigami do not know how to construct a training room." Ishida says.

"Ishida why do you have to hate on everything," Chad says becoming annoyed with Ishida.

"Ok class the first thing I want you, oh Isane Kotetsu I see you have brought one of my students to class," the shinigami-sensei says.

"Yes sensei, I am in my training sessions with Captain Unohana who is also the school nurse here and she asked me to bring Tosen to your class, as his wounds and katana have been mended," Isane states.

"Good thank you and I hope that your session goes well," the shinigami-sensei states.

"Man she is one pretty young lady," Renji says.

"Yes, but not only Renji is she a 2nd year and wouldn't be interested in you she is also the lieutenant of the 4th division," Rukia says.

"If she is a lieutenant than why is she here Rukia," Toshiro asks.

"Oh because some people are so good they can attend school here or academy and also become an officer in the Gotei 13, plus at one time the hollow wars killed so many strong shinigami the school and the academy students had to help build a new Gotei 13, my brother was the only one who did not accept," Rukia states.

"Ok class remove your wooden katana from it sheath and apply a small amount of reiatsu into it. Do this by breathing and visualize your katana getting stronger by borrowing energy from you," the shinigami-sensei says.

**Meanwhile out on the training grounds…**

Shuhei Hisagi is getting advice from a captain in the Gotei 13

"I can't believe that I picked a fight with two of the strongest and craziest 2nd years," Hisagi says.

"Listen Shuhei I can't let nothing happen to my beautiful man, so come here and give me a kiss," the female captain says.

"Listen we shouldn't be doing this, I mean you are a captain and I am a student in high school. I know you said you would train me if I give you my sexy body, but I haven't gotten any training from you," Shuhei says backing away from the attractive female captain.

The captain uses an advanced method of flash steps to punch Hisagi in the stomach.

"Don't ever question me Hisagi you will do as I say. I am 9th division captain Masika Luentriku and if you want training my dear without loving than so be it," Masika says.

"Wait I was only kidding," Hisagi says.

"Too late… **Improve only my power Makashi (power building woman) **No sense of training you if I am going to be soft on you," Masika says and an awesome explosion of reiatsu explodes from her body and shakes the entire school.

Masika runs full speed towards Hisagi who hasn't even pulled out his zanpakuto.

A/N: Ok so tell me what you think so far. I love this story and I can't wait to see what happens next.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I need some feedback fans come on give a writer some feedback please. Also I know some people don't want typical pairings, but continue reading this is High School things never go the way you want them to or the way others want them to. I have some surprises up my sleeves. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

**Bleach High **

**Chapter 7: **Revenge and Shopping

Masika's shikai doubles her already tremendous abilities causing her to be stronger, faster, her demon arts has twice the power, and reflexes enhances as well. Her zanpakuto changes into a straight and long katana, that has a normal colored blade, the tip of the blade is cut evenly to look like a slanted slope of some sorts, and the hit and guard is a woman with the body of a green snake holding the blade in place with her hands. Masika is the 9th division captain, clothe in the normal captain's uniform, whose hair is long and red, with gigantic chest pieces, and a sleek curved body. She has green eyes and is one of the most powerful females in Seireitei. Captain Masika Luentriku is powerful and skilled in all four forms of Shinigami combat styles. Her downfall is that she has a taste for younger men and right now that young man was Bleach High school student and ladies man Shuhei Hisagi.

Before Hisagi even had a chance to block her attack he was sliced in his shoulder and punched in the gut by Masika. The punch sent Hisagi flying into the air.

"What Shuhei you're not going to pull out your zanpakuto?" Masika asks while smiling hard at her prey.

Hisagi doesn't even get a chance to answer as the captain uses shunpo to appear in the air with the unsuspecting Hisagi, and punches him in the face; Hisagi blocks a punch, but Masika uses flash steps to get behind him, and kicks him rapidly in the back, flashing above him and kicking him to the ground. Hisagi flies to the ground hard, sliding across the ground causing a rift and a hole to appear in the ground.

Masika doesn't waste anytime and quickly begins powering up for a destructive art.

"**Destructive Art 31: Red Flame Cannon**," Masika screams out and a powerful red energy ball shoots from her hands and flies at great speeds towards Hisagi.

Hisagi unable to dodge it in time puts his hands across his face in an x formation and takes the hit directly. When the smoke clears Hisagi has burn marks and scratches on his arms and torn clothes, he is breathing heavily, and Masika is on the ground holding her released zanpakuto forward with a sinister smile on her face.

"You might want to stick to love making Shuhei because your fighting skills suck!" Masika says.

With great speed she runs towards Hisagi, as she runs she tears up the ground causing dirt to rise on both sides of her. She is naturally fast without the use of shunpo and as she approaches Hisagi she begins to rapidly slash at him with her zanpakuto. Hisagi dodges some of them, but gets cut a few times before he does a back flip to dodge the last vertical slash and then he is able to draw his zanpakuto. Masika looks at him and runs towards him again this time her zanpakuto clashes with his, she uses her zanpakuto to knock his to the side and vertically slashes his chest.

"When blocking an attack with your zanpakuto from a powerful attack of another's zanpakuto, put some strength behind your zanpakuto with your sword hand or both of them, that way your opponent won't be able to easily counter your defense like I did, and if you use their strength against them you can parry their attack and come back with your own counterattack, basic zanjutsu Shuhei; you should have learned that in your first year," Masika says while coming in for another attack.

"I did learn it in my first year, but no one told me I would be training against an advanced zanjutsu user, who also happens to be a powerful captain using her shikai on me, I mean give me a break you are one of the naturally fastest people in Soul Society, not to mention mastering all four forms of Shinigami combat," Hisagi says while using his zanpakuto to block Masika's attacks.

"No excuses Shuhei, if I don't let you make excuses in bed, why would I let you use them in the battlefield," Masika asks Shuhei as she parries on of his attacks and punches him in the face, causing him to fly into the school wall creating a sizable crater.

"No excuses! You didn't even give me a chance to unleash my zanpakuto before you attacked me," Hisagi says trying to remove himself from the wall he was knocked into.

"Listen Shuhei the only chances you get are the ones you take," Masika says, "**Destructive art 33: Blue Fire Crash Down,**" Masika screams out the destructive art's name and sends a powerful burst of blue energy towards Hisagi; this attack was so powerful had he not dodged it, he would have died on. It crushed a sizable hole into the wall, exposing the hallway where some students were smoking and skipping class. At the sight of Masika they quickly ran off.

"Damn you captain! That could have killed me," Hisagi says.

Masika does not answer with words but uses an advance form of Hoho to attack Hisagi and instantly cut into his shoulder causing blood to fly everywhere.

"Captain Masika, what the hell did you just use on me," Hisagi says holding his bleeding shoulder that was already cut earlier.

"That my beautiful young lover is called **Senka**, by rotation combined with a special form of shunpo I was able to get behind you and cut you badly, normally this attack destroys the saketsu and haksui, but I missed on purpose," Masika says.

Hisagi runs towards her to attack with his sword, but his sliced in the left arm by Masika who used flash steps to attack him.

"Must I teach you everything, in order to counter an enemy's speed or shunpo you must use your eyes to keep up with them and quickly figure out their next move, or counter it by using shunpo yourself," Masika says coming down hard on Hisagi's zanpakuto with her own.

"Look my opponents are powerful, and you beating the crap out of me is not going to help me beat them," Hisagi says blocking another barrage of the captain's attack.

"Know your opponents weaknesses and use them against him! Both Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa do not use any kido nor does their zanpakuto, you do! They have their speed and sometimes use shunpo, but you're better. They are terrific zanjutsu users, but you have great mastery over kido and shunpo so use it to your advantage. The only thing they have that you lack is endurance. In battle Shuhei your endurance is fine in the bed! Shuhei I want you to know that you have gotten better from this session. You were able to block 12 of the 22 hits I threw at you. When we first start you were only able to block 4," Masika says with a smile.

Hisagi takes her words to heart and thinks about his strengths and his opponents weaknesses.

"Well if you really want to beat them I guess it's time for me to take it up a notch," Masika says and a great explosion of spiritual pressure erupts from her causing the foundation of the school to erupt.

"Whoa what are you doing you are already 50 times stronger than me, I know you are not planning on using that on me and here," Hisagi says backing away from Captain Masika.

"Yes it's the only way to beat the fear out of you, and why not train you with my very reason for being a Captain, my mastery of the final release. **Bankai…Thieving,**"

"What is going on here!!!? You are not authorized to be fighting, especially during a fighting restriction. Also breaking the rules fourth year and releasing your zanpakuto not only initial release, but preparing to use your final release as well, you will be written up both of you," The shinigami enforcer says.

Masika turns around to face the enforcer. "Who in the hell do you think you are? Not only did you interrupt my training session with this student; you also threatened me with a restriction.

"Captain Masika I did not know it was you! I was sent by the vice-principal to investigate the powerful reiatsu and explosion that students reported. I did not know it was you," The man says while bowing down to the captain.

"Well now that you know it was me you can leave us now," Masika says returning to her fighting stance and facing Hisagi.

"If this was training I do not find Hisagi's name on the list for captain training, nor do I see a signature from General Yamamoto either madam. Shuhei is just a second year and all underclassmen must have special permission to train with captains on school property so that special arrangements can be made," The man states.

"Listen I don't take kindly to being questioned! If you know me you know my temper does not always sit well and my abilities don't allow me to let a weaseled nerd like you who takes his job way to seriously to question my authority to well. So unless you don't want my zanpakuto to be forced into your chest I think it best for you to call someone to fix the wall and move on about your business," Masika says with an aura of hate surrounding her.

"Yes ma'am I am leaving right away. Forgive my rudeness," The shinigami says as he disappears.

Masika returns her zanpakuto to its sealed form as a regular katana and places it into it sheath. Hisagi looks on with relief that the enforcer came in time because he would have been killed by Captain Masika's bankai. Masika walks up to him with both hands glowing with a light blue light and she quickly heals all his wounds with an advanced form of healing kido.

"Listen Hisagi come to my quarters before your next class start so we can "practice" in private," Masika says in a seductive tone.

"Cool I don't have class until 3:00pm so I can follow you there," Hisagi says with a smile on his face. Loving the fact that not only could he have any woman he wanted at anytime, but also that he had an older woman that just wanted him for sex and that didn't get jealous of his other women, but encouraged it. He was in heaven!

They both use shunpo to disappear into Seireitei's open fields heading to the 9th division for some personal training in private.

**Meanwhile…**

"Good work class, Ichigo you're letting to much spiritual pressure enter into your sword, good job Rukia, excellent Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kaname Tosen, Renji be more gentle with your swing, and Izuru Kira put more power in your swing," The teacher says as he walks over to his desk in the huge gym to right down the student's progress.

"Man I am doing what he told me to do, but I don't know how to control this reiatsu stuff," Ichigo Kurosaki says.

"Yeah Ichigo your wooden katana is huge man and knocking down the other students, not to mention your reiatsu is filling up this place," Abarai Renji says while smiling.

"Ichigo I would hate to see what your zanpakuto will look like when it turns to metal," Rukia states.

Inoue and Chad are still having trouble gaining control of their reiatsu.

"Hey girly I can help you with your reiatsu tonight if you let me grab your lovely mountains," a random first year says to Inoue.

"Hey watch your mouth kid before I punch you in the face," Ichigo screams at the boy.

"It's ok Kurosaki-kun he's and ignorant boy and would never have a chance with me," Inoue says to Ichigo.

"Lady Inoue, it would be an honor to my Quincy pride if you would allow me to train you with reiatsu control," Uryu Ishida says while swinging his sword carelessly.

"That would be nice Ishida-kun how about after school at my place? Can Chad and Ichigo come too," Orihime Inoue says while blushing.

"Well Chad is more than welcomed to, but Kurosaki can kiss my…," Ishida is unable to finish as the teacher approaches.

"Ishida Uryu, why must you continue to wield your katana in such an awful manner and what kind of language is that for a Quincy to use," the shinigami says.

"Forgive my impudence sensei; normally I do not speak in such comportment, but this unintelligent, heathen Kurosaki Ichigo always brings me to such trepidation and disgust. As for my form with this low-level weapon I wish not to use it I instead wish to use a bow and arrow," Ishida states.

Ichigo is fuming mainly because he didn't understand a word Ishida was saying. He and Ishida are friends, but they are rivals and always trying to make the other one look bad. They have had this love hate relationship for years.

"Well your position here is not as a Quincy my dear student, you are here to learn zanpakuto wielding style of death god. Just like your counterpart was sent to the high school for training Quincys will have to learn to use a Quincy cross, so to you must learn to wield a zanpakuto or risk failing," the teacher states.

Ishida squeezes the hilt of his wooden zanpakuto tightly at his teacher's revelation. He knew all to well what he must do, but he was not happy to do so.

Hitsugaya and Tosen were holding a conversation on the side while sparring with one another.

"What did Kenpachi mean when he said they were holding 20 percent of his power with that collar," Hitsugaya says to Tosen.

"I honestly do not have the slightest idea Hitsugaya. I do know that if it was supposed to hold 50 to 75 percent of his power it is defective because he seemed to be at 100 percent even with 20 percent of his power contained. That beast is a monster and a disgrace to this prestigious school suspension was to gracious to that worm," Tosen says as he swings his wooden zanpakuto towards Toshiro who dodges and counters with his on attack, but Tosen dodges.

"I have to agree with you, but at the same time I admire his ability to break through the power restrictions and still battle effectively, your friend was powerful as well," Toshiro states.

"Komamura is quite powerful, he really is at the 3rd year level, but stayed back on purpose so that I could catch up with him. We want to enter into the academy and the Gotei 13 together. Kenpachi would not have stood a chance had he released his zanpakuto," Tosen says.

Kamira Takahara was on her cell phone while appropriately channeling her reiatsu into her wooden katana.

"Listen Lisa I want you to meet me after school I think I have found my third and fourth members of Kamira's cute girls club, but I want to get your opinion. One is a 1st year and the other is a 2nd year. I will meet you at the tables at 4pm. Ok gotta go the teach is coming," Kamira gets off the phone as the teacher approaches her.

"How many times must I tell you Ms.Takahara to stay off the phone during class," The teacher asks sternly.

"I was talking to my father about funding for this school sensei," Kamira says with a false smile.

"You must take me as a fool Kamira? I am a trained shinigami who specializes in infiltration so I can hear you even at a whisper miss Kamira's cute girls club," The teacher says with a smile walking away.

Rai is on the side lines playing with his lighter as Kira walks towards him.

"Rai Alexander isn't it," Kira says.

"Yeah what do you want," Rai says.

"I just wanted to say that you have some skills," Kira says with a smile.

"Whatever! Look if you are looking for a friend I'm not it, I'm only interested in beating the crap out of people and being by myself. So if you don't want to fight get the hell out of my face," Rai says putting his hands in the fire of his lighter and not even flinching.

Izuru Kira walks away disappointed. He wanted to ask Rai to train. What Kira doesn't know is that Rai wasn't very trusting of anyone except for Kamira, because when he transferred from the United States when he was in the 1st grade kids were mean to him and picked on him because of his U.S. accent, and weird way he spoke Japanese. It wasn't until the 4th grade that he got a friend he could trust, besides fire, and that person was Kamira. Everyone else did not matter to him unless they were strong fighters he could challenge.

**Bell rings class is dismissed…**

"Tomorrow class will be your official day in school! You will take all your classes tomorrow, but you do have homework tonight despite this being the first day. You must read up in your textbook which you can pick up on your way home and read on communicating with the spirit of your zanpakuto and how to change your wooden katana into a metal zanpakuto. I will test you on this tomorrow as well as practicing controlling your reiatsu. Have a good day," the teacher says.

Everyone leaves the classroom and school is over for the day. Some students head to the different school buses, while others stay after school for training and other after school activities. The first years though congregate at the tables that sit outside the school to talk with their friends.

"Hey guys how about we go to Seireitei Mega Mall today before Chad and I train with Ishida-kun," Inoue says with a smile.

"That sounds good they have a bookstore dedicated to shinigami knowledge. I can read up on zanpakuto spirits," Rukia says.

"Rukia, do you always have to be a nerd? I on the other hand will go to the mall to pick up some new threads," Renji says putting on his cool sunshades.

"Yeah I don't care about no studying all I care about is going to the mall and getting the new Black Katana comics," Ichigo says while placing his now small wooden zanpakuto in its sheath and placing it on his side.

"Well then it is settled we are going to the mall," Inoue says.

Kamira and an older young lady walk towards the group of friends as they talk.

"Rukia I didn't know you could leave yet, I thought you had detention? You wouldn't want to further mar your family's name now would you Kuchiki Rukia now would you," Kamira says pointing her finger in Rukia's face.

Rukia wanting to slap Kamira again just showed her anger, but then got herself together.

"Thank you Kamira for reminding me, you are most gracious for having concern for me," Rukia said with sarcasm. "Hey guys I will meet up with you at the mall after detention," Rukia says.

"I will do the same fellow students as my earlier course of action has caused me to have detention as well," Ishida says walking with Rukia to detention.

Kamira laughs as Rukia walks off and then turns her attention to Inoue.

"Inoue Orihime, as you know I am Kamira Takahara the most beautiful girl in the school, and this is my cute and fabulous friend 4th year student Lisa Jones," Kamira says as she introduces the upperclassmen.

Lisa Jones an attractive young girl with long brown and blond hair and blue-green eyes. She has large chest pieces and a nice body, stepped up to Inoue and gave a light giggle.

"It is pleased to meet you Inoue, but what my friend here didn't tell you is that I am also the lieutenant of the 9th division as well," Lisa says proudly while twisting her hair and looking at her freshly manicured nails.

"How is it possible for you, a dumb blond to be lieutenant of the Gotei 13? Now I thought they were stupid for letting my dad become a captain, but now you," Ichigo says.

Lisa isn't pleased by this statement and is preparing to pull out her zanpakuto to cut him down as her temper is very low tolerant just like her captain Masika. Kamira stops her with her hand.

"Pay no attention to the orange-haired cute dummy Lisa, we are hear to talk to Ms. Inoue to extend an invitation to her to our group," Kamira says.

"Um why me? I mean that's nice, but what kind of group is it," Inoue said honestly confused.

"Well Inoue it's a club for the most beautiful and popular girls in Bleach High. Well you will be popular after you join us. And you fill in your uniform quite nicely; this group will be the popular girls, fashion police, girls all the guys want, and generally ridicule every other girl and losers in the school," Kamira says.

"That doesn't sound very nice Kamira," Inoue says.

"Look Orihime why wouldn't you want to be apart of group with an already popular rich girl and a popular lieutenant of the 9th division," Lisa asks.

"Because I'm not into hurting people's feelings and being popular at the expense of others," Inoue says.

"But you will be popular, get all the guys, and the people you hurt will admire you and want to impress you. So in actuality you will be doing the losers a favor by pointing out their flaws," Kamira says.

"No I think I will pass, but that doesn't mean we all can't be friends," Inoue says with a smile.

"You seriously want to be surrounded by a bunch of guys all day? What will people think," Lisa says.

"I have Rukia as a friend that's a girl and I'm sure I will meet more, but Chad and Ichigo have been my friends since we were younger," Inoue says.

"Rukia Kuchiki is a man faced bitch and don't think for a minute she will hang out with you for long, she is high society and her brother doesn't like any of you especially the red headed thug from the worst district in Rukongai," Kamira says.

"Hey don't talk about Rukia like that; you don't know anything about her. So unless you want this katana to cut that pretty hair of yours off leave Inoue alone and get the hell out of our face," Renji says in anger.

"Shut up Abarai you Seireitei reject making threats with the fragile wooden katana, don't you worry because my zanpakuto is not only metal I will cut you down with my initial release," Lisa says letting some of her powerful reiatsu seep out.

Although Renji is quite skill he wouldn't stand a chance against this 4th year girl in his current state.

"Like Abarai-kun said I have to decline, but thank you for the offer Kamira," Inoue says.

"You loss Inoue you loser, Ichigo I hope that you accept my offer though. You and I would make good sparring partners," Kamira says seductively to Ichigo, who blushes a little.

Kamira and Lisa walk off as they leave Ichigo and his group to themselves.

"I knew she wouldn't be right for this group, look Kamira I know you want Rangiku Matsumoto to join our group, but she's hangs with Aizen and her boyfriend is Gin she wouldn't fit either. I have someone in mind; her name is Jessica Johnson-Waiyo, she pretty, popular, and powerful just what we are looking for. And I won't be the only skilled person on the team," Lisa says.

"You aint all that because you are a lieutenant Lisa, remember one call from my daddy about your families indiscretions and you will be banned from Seireitei; so don't step out of your place k hun," Kamira says with a valley girl accent.

Lisa really did like Kamira, but hated when she tried to hold her families past and flaunt her power in her face. Lisa quieted down and followed Kamira to where they were to meet Matsumoto at.

Ichigo and the others prepare to get on the train going towards the mega mall. Shuhei Hisagi was following them, trying to escape his fight with Ikkaku, but at the same time enlist the help of either Ichigo or Renji. What Hisagi didn't know what Ikkaku and Yumichika was following him.

**Meanwhile…**

Sosuke Aizen and Soifon are in the science lab kissing while Ichimaru Gin is talking to Matsumoto.

"Listen Matsumoto in order for us to get money from that skank Kamira you got to do what she say yeah," Gin says.

"I don't know why I have to degrade myself and follow her crew and do what she says. She's a first year and plus I'm too tired to be trying to milk her for money to build up yours and Aizen's club Gin," Matsumoto says with an attitude.

Gin uses shunpo to quickly stand next to his girlfriend and it startles her, but he whispers softly in her ear.

"Look my beautiful Rangiku, baby I have put in a good word for you to Kamira and I need you to stop being lazy and do this for me. And I will get you a nice dinner at that 5 star restaurant you want to go to and buy you a new outfit from Dora's and Abercrombie," Gin says and kisses Matsumoto's neck.

Sosuke Aizen stops kissing Soifon and walks towards Gin and Rangiku.

"Listen Matsumoto, we only need about $15, 000.00 from her and then you can quit the stupid clique. We need the money for…for a new research policy I want to start, but her father won't give that much money to just anybody, but if his precious snobby daughter coerces him it will be easy," Aizen says calmly.

"Aizen why the hell do you think I care about your research policy or whatever you really want that money for, why don't you get your boo to do it," Rangiku says looking at Soifon.

"Unfortunately Matsumoto I don't have the popular girl looks, nor am I into all that girly stuff like you. Anyway I want to be by my baby at all times," Soifon says kissing Aizen real sexy like. "Also I don't have time with me working to try and impress Yoruichi-sensei and get accepted on the Special Forces squad," Soifon says in between kissing Aizen.

"Well Aizen it's not like you are poor use your own money," Matsumoto says.

"If I could do that and not have to cover my tracks with my parents Matsumoto don't you think I would have done so? Listen Ichimaru I thought you said she would be willing to do this," Aizen said calmly.

"Sosuke she will she has a meeting with them in five minutes, and believe me she won't let me down," Gin says.

"Ok, but as soon as it makes me work to hard or they do things I don't agree with I'm out and I don't give a damn how you feel," Matsumoto says and storms out the room.

"Gin you need to keep a collar on your dog," Soifon says, "Because if she talks to my boo like that again I will have Marechiyo to crush her," Soifon.

Ichimaru burst out in a light laughter and then says, "Listen Soifon Aizen-sama has you back and under his protection, but if your over weight flunky Marechiyo Omaeda even breathes near Matsumoto I will use Shinso to gut him out," Gin says with a savage smile.

Matsumoto meets up with Kamira and Lisa; she does end up faking like she wants to be apart of their group and the allow her to join. Their first order of business is to embarrass Rukia Kuchiki and then put a party together.

**At the mega mall…**

Ichigo was in the comic book store buying his favorite comic book serious Black Katana, about a super hero who uses an all black katana to fight bad guys. Renji was in the Gap of Seireitei to buying some grass stain jeans and a brown and tan polo. Inoue was at the nail shop getting her nails done and Chad was in the Seireitei-Target Discount Store buying him some new Hawaiian shirts.

Hisagi walks up to Renji in S-Gap and wants to ask him a question.

"Hey Renji" Hisagi says with a smile.

"Hisagi want the heck do you want? Can't you see I am busy trying to buy some new threads, and no I am not interested in being in your stupid crew, nor do I want any tips on picking up woman," Renji says.

"No listen I wanted to know if you would help me in a fight I might get in just in case I get jumped," Hisagi says.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, I don't know what made you say something funny like that to me, but I don't like you Hisagi and I really would like to see you get beat up and knock that ego of yours down a peg," Renji says while laughing.

Hisagi scratches his head and walks out the store. He knows that that Ichigo kid won't help him either so he would have to face them on his own. Yumichika and Ikkaku are known for fighting their own battles, but Hisagi might have gone too far. He knows he can beat Yumichika on his own, but both of them would be crazy. Well it was time for him to ask that Kurosaki kid and hope for the best.

After each person finished their respective shopping; including Ishida and Rukia the friends went to the Burger Hut and order cheeseburgers and French fries. They went to the outside picnic area of the mall and started eating and talking about random things.

Hisagi walked up to the table the friends were eating at and began talking.

"Hello everyone my name is Shuhei Hisagi and I know you guys are eating but I was wondering if I can talk to Kurosaki for a minute," Hisagi says.

Rukia and Inoue have drool coming out of their mouths looking at Hisagi! They push Ichigo and Renji on the floor trying to get closer to the young man.

"Why are you interested in Ichigo, he's not as pretty as we are Hisagi," Rukia says.

"Rukia-kun you're right, but it looks like his eyes are serious though," Inoue says looking at Hisagi.

Hisagi definitely like how pretty Orihime Inoue was and her nice body, but for some reason his mind, heart, and body was attracted to the beautiful Rukia. While she didn't have the body of Matsumoto or Inoue, she was pretty, but it was her intellect and power that impressed him. It reminded him of this powerful woman he was talking too. But his mission wasn't Rukia yet, his mission was Ichigo; to get him to fight with him that is.

"Ichigo I need your help I was wondering," Hisagi was cut off.

"HEY YOU DIRTY RAT BASTARD! I TOLD YOU WE WERE MEETING YOU AFTER SCHOOL TO BEAT YOUR PRETTY BOY FACE IN," Ikkaku screams.

Beside Ikkaku was Yumichika, and handing Yumichika something and then taking money from him was a short, skinny, nerdy African-Japanese kid wearing white glasses with black tape on them.

"Hey I know who those two are, but Rukia who is that short kid," Renji asks.

"Oh that's one of Bleach High's top geniuses Donryuu "Donnie" Sosten; he supposedly created Phase-break pills. Those pills are supposed to be able to cloak phasing, or the ability to illegally hack pass power-limits set by the schools administrators. Donnie not only gained famed for this creation, he makes money on the side as well, but only the dumbest of fighters by the pills; those who do not respect the rules of Bleach High," Rukia says.

"That nerd goes to Bleach High? He doesn't even look like he can fight, he must have been chosen by a captain or something," Ichigo says.

Ikkaku and Yumichika walk up to Hisagi and get in his face.

"What was all the trash you was talking bitch, I don't see you talking now," Ikkaku said.

"It would be in your best interest to get out of my face Ikkaku. My fight is not with the both of you it is with Yumichika," Hisagi says.

"Well we told you it would be two on one unless you found a partner," Yumichika looks at Renji, but Renji shakes his head no.

"I do have a partner, it's Ichigo Kurosaki," Hisagi yells out.

"What the hell are you talking about pretty boy, though I would love to get into a fight, I remember the principal saying off campus fights are illegal, plus why would I fight with you I don't even know you, and it is not a good thing you are lying on me," Ichigo says to Hisagi.

"Wait a minute, you're the first year that called me bald-headed and said you were going to shove my katana in my stomach," Ikkaku says.

"Aye you baldy I did say that, I guess you want to exact your revenge," Ichigo says standing up.

"You would be right you 1st year scum, but I aint fighting no weakling with a small trace of reiatsu and a wooden katana," Ikkaku says.

Ichigo was offended by this and runs up and punches Ikkaku with a mean right hook. Blood flew from Ikkaku's mouth and he turned his head and looked at Ichigo.

"The ugly brute sucker punched you Ikkaku, ugly people sure don't know how to honor a fight," Yumichika says.

"There's no such thing as a fair fight you feathered faced sissy," Ichigo screamed.

"Alright Yumichika I get Kurosaki-bitch and you get the fruit cake Hisagi," Ikkaku says pulling out his metal zanpakuto.

Ichigo pulls out his wooden katana and does what he learned in school and puts his reiatsu into the sword causing it to grow into a large sword.

"Ha, this fool can't even control the little bit of reiatsu he has even while it is under restriction. His katana is not even able to hold all the spiritual pressure. Yumichika we might not even need to phase we can beat this wimps with 15 percent of our power," Ikkaku says.

"Fine lets beat these ugly and horrid people down quickly, I have a nail and hair appointment at three and then a date with a blonde at 7pm," Yumichika says.

Yumichika and Hisagi pull out their zanpakuto's and approach each other both in ready stances. Ichigo does the same thing, though his wooden katana is too heavy for him to wield effectively. Ikkaku rushes Ichigo and begins slashing violently into his wooden katana. Yumichika goes in using shunpo to finish Hisagi quickly, he slashes with his zanpakuto, but it is blocked by Hisagi's own zanpakuto. Ichigo is still trying to stop Ikkaku's attack, but he was relentless in his attack. Ikkaku pushes Ichigo into a wall and then grabs Ichigo by the throat and lifts him up into the sky.

"You dumb first year I will kill you, but first let me tell you my name, it is Madarame Ikkaku and don't forget it as you die," Ikkaku says.

Ikkaku squeezes tightly on Ichigo's neck and then using flash steps is in the air in front of Ichigo, no longer holding Ichigo's neck, he lands a powerful blow to Ichigo's stomach and then brings a hard brings a hard punch down to Ichigo's face causing him to hit the ground hard. Ikkaku then lands on the ground and kicks Ichigo in the side causing him to spit of blood. Ikkaku brings his zanpakuto to cut Ichigo, but Ichigo finds the strength to block Ikkaku's attack with his wooden reiatsu powered katana.

"I'm amazed that after one day of school Ichigo is able to channel enough reiatsu into that katana and use it to fight against a second years zanpakuto, but he won't last long unless he controls his spiritual pressure. Also that Ikkaku is only fighting with 15 percent of his true power and skill," Rukia says impressed with Ichigo's stupidity and ignorance.

"What makes you think you are better than me Yumichika," Hisagi says while he and Yumichika's zanpakuto's are scratching against each other causing sparks to fly.

"Because Shuhei I am prettier than you and the women you talk to are leftovers from me," Yumichika says rapidly hitting Hisagi's zanpakuto and knocking him back.

Yumichika and Hisagi are at a stand still. Yumichika uses shunpo to move at blinding speeds and he cuts Hisagi on the left arm. Hisagi dodges the next slash and uses shunpo to try to gain the upper hand, but Yumichika dodges and his zanpakuto hits up against Hisagi, and then Hisagi tries to parry and counter Yumichika's attack, but instead Yumichika parries the attack and slashes Hisagi across the chest. Hisagi decides it's time to step his game up.

"**Destructive Art 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down,**" Hisagi screams and a blue energy bomb flies out of his hand and into Yumichika who only could block with his zanpakuto.

Hisagi does not waste anytime and uses flash steps four times consecutively to quickly approach the surprised Yumichika and slash him across the chest, leg, and arm with his zanpakuto causing him to bleed from the three wounds.

"You four are just like stupid hooligans and 11th squad punks, all about brawling or fighting to the death but only using brute strength or zanpakuto what fools," Hisagi says.

"You cut up my beautiful body you bastard, I shall cut you down," Yumichika says.

Ichigo stands breathing heavily while Ikkaku just has a smirk on his face.

"You're a fool first year, I will kill you right here and now," Ikkaku says removing his sheath and putting it in his right hand and his zanpakuto in his left. Now Ikkaku was serious!!!

Ikkaku runs quickly towards Ichigo preparing to attack, while Ichigo tries to hold up his heavy zanpakuto. Ikkaku jumps in the air to hit Ichigo with his zanpakuto.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, the next chapter we will see Rukia fighting with and also continue the fight between Ichigo, Ikkaku, Hisagi, and Yumichika.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope everyone loves this story. Sorry for the long update wait. I am hoping to make my stories flow better. Does anyone have any suggestions? Also I think I would post a lot faster if I got more reviews! Well enough talk on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Bleach, I just write fanfiction.

**Bleach High**

**Chapter 8- **Ikkaku's Triumph

Ikkaku's zanpakuto slams down hard on Ichigo's wooden katana causing a sizable crater to form underneath Ichigo. Ichigo stumbles to keep his footing and the heavy wooden katana from falling out of his hand. Ikkaku uses this opening to hit Ichigo with his sheath and knocking him backwards.

"No fair you bald bastard! I only have one weapon I can barely hold it," Ichigo screams while using his heavy weapon to stand up.

"You're a fool first year. How is that you can't control the little bit of reiatsu the school's restriction spell has allowed you to have? How did such a loser get into Bleach High," Ikkaku scoffs.

Ikkaku then runs towards Ichigo to attack, Ichigo swings his large wooden katana to hit Ikkaku, who blocks the katana with his sheath, and then cuts Ichigo across the chest with his zanpakuto; causing a thin stream of blood to flow from the wound. Ichigo slides backwards grabbing his chest and breathing heavily.

"Kurosaki-kun," Inoue screams and tries to run to Ichigo, but is stopped by Rukia.

"Orihime don't interfere this is Ichigo's fight, if things get too out of hand I will step in," Rukia states knowing that she has a better chance against this second year than Inoue does.

Two metal zanpakutos clash as the force of the two powerful second year's fight causes a huge shockwave to push through the crowd who has gathered to watch; causing people to fly into each other, or all their belongings to shoot aimlessly in the air. Shuhei Hisagi and Yumichika Ayaseyawa stared at each other as blood flowed from their foreheads.

"Yumichika this fight is pointless! Just admit that I am the better man and get more women then you," Hisagi says while blocking another deadly attack from Yumichika's zanpakuto.

Yumichika smiles.

"You're a fool Hisagi, a weakling who thinks that he can be more beautiful than I. When I crush you and make you pay for damaging my beautiful body; no woman will want you again.

Yumichika uses shunpo and slashes wildly at Hisagi, who despite blocking the attacks from Yumichika is still managing to get cut.

Hisagi does a back flip from his enemy and thinks to himself.

"_I know it's too early in the fight to use what Captain Masika taught me, but I need to get him out the way," _Hisagi says.

"Are you scared now Hisagi? How the ugly has fallen," Yumichika taunts while looking at himself in the mirror.

"Renji, what is the weird reiatsu coming off of Shuhei," Chad asks.

"How did… Never mind. Chad Shuhei is preparing for a binding spell," Renji states.

"A what?" Inoue asks.

"Well binding art is another form of Kido. Though it sounds like all Binding art does is bind a person, it also involves communication and tracking as well," Rukia states.

Hisagi begins the incantation for the binding spell Masika taught him.

"**From the depths you wait to feed, drain the enemy o worm, ugly beast feed and grow, out of hell, death and mold, feed from my enemies soul**," Hisagi quickly says the spell's incantation.

"What is this Shuhei? Can't fight without the use of kido," Yumichika says unsure of what kind of kido Hisagi is about to use.

"Renji I know what Shuhei is planning to do, it is a binding art that goes into conjunction with a destructive art," Rukia says.

"What is it Rukia," Renji asks.

"You'll see! This Shuhei kid is really strong," Rukia says while watching the fight.

Yumichika growing weary of waiting runs in to attack. Hisagi sensing this screams out the spells type and number.

"**Binding Art 7: Trap of the Soul Leech**," Hisagi screams. Yumichika didn't see or feel anything happen to him and he just continues to run towards Hisagi.

"Aww man the spell didn't work," Inoue says afraid that Hisagi is now going to die.

"Hmph! It's not called a trap for nothing you guys," Rukia says.

Just then Yumichika screams out in pain.

"Give up first year, you will not be able to stand up against me," Ikkaku says while continuing to cut Ichigo up.

"Ichigo stop this senseless fight! You are not strong enough to beat the bald kid," Ishida screams at his friend and rival.

Ikkaku mad at Ishida's teasing begins to violently cut into Ichigo. Ichigo no longer able to hold up the heavy wooden katana drops it and then takes a nasty hit from Ikkaku, which sends Ichigo flying back, spinning into a table, and breaking it in half. Ichigo wooden katana goes back to its normal, non-reiatsu filled state and Ichigo lies on the ground defeated.

"Now I should kill you Ichigo, I knew I didn't need this phase break pill. I'm gonna make Donnie give me my money back," Ikkaku says and turns his back on Ichigo.

"_**Get up Ichigo," a dark voice says. **_

"_Who's saying that," _Ichigo asks.

"_**If you would just listen and believe you could win," the dark voice says again. **_

"Huh, what the hell are you talking about? I just got my ass whooped and you talking about some spiritual mumbo jumbo. Am I going crazy," Ichigo says barely able to open his eyes to look around and see who is talking.

"_**Pick me up and use your resolve to swing," the dark voice says to Ichigo.**_

Unsure what the hell is going on, but angry that everyone is laughing at him; Ichigo stands up, a deadly bluish grey reiatsu spilling uncontrollably from him. Ichigo grabs his wooden katana, which is now filled with the strange bright blue reiatsu, and he goes in with bright blue reiatsu-filled eyes to attack Ikkaku.

Ikkaku feeling the sudden spike of Ichigo's reiatsu turns around to block the powerful blow from Ichigo's reiatsu-filled katana with his sheath.

"What the hell is going on? I cut you down kid and yet you can fight with those nasty wounds, well it's not like me not to kill my opponents, so I'm glad I can kill you now," Ikkaku says and cuts Ichigo in his shoulder badly.

Ichigo doesn't even flinch from the bad cut in his right shoulder, but quickly swings his large wooden zanpakuto and cuts Ikkaku across his forehead, causing him to bleed.

Ishida the only one of Ichigo's friends watching the fight, as Rukia and Renji pulled both Inoue and Chad away so they would not interfere, thought to himself.

"_I know that this idiot Ichigo is unable to contain or even control the massive amounts of reiatsu spilling from his body, but this is like he is fighting on a lieutenant level and with out the restriction from the school," _Ishida says to himself while pushing his glasses on his face and watching his friend fight.

Ichigo continues his attack and Ikkaku is unable to defend himself with only 15 percent of his power. He was amazed at the level of power this untrained first year was fighting with and began to get angry. Ikkaku pushed Ichigo back, who seemed more like he was possessed and took out the phase-break pill Donnie gave to him.

"Hey Yumichika, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm about to kick this first years ass. So hurry up with the weakling Hisagi so you can beat any enforcers that may come because I'm about to phase," Ikkaku says taking the pill.

Instantly a weird coding appears all over Ikkaku's body and in the sky, and on the ground below. It looked like red and black computer language. Ikkaku's spiritual pressure instantly spiked from the 15 percent it was at, to about 65 percent. The phase pill still wasn't strong enough to completely break through the restriction.

Ichigo went in to attack Ikkaku, who just laughed and cut through Ichigo's wooden katana, breaking it in half, and in the process cutting Ichigo in the back, the chest, stomach, and both legs. Ichigo's body spit out all the blood violently from each wound and flew to the ground hard. Ikkaku wasn't done with him and was ready to fight so more especially with his powers now fully released.

"Ichigo," Inoue screamed and started to run towards Ichigo.

Ikkaku turned around to see the girl running towards Ichigo.

"Sorry girly, but he has to die, and normally I don't cut down people who don't have a zanpakuto, but this kid had to much mouth and needed to be shown some respect," Ikkaku says.

"You hurt Kurosaki-kun and now I have to hurt you," Inoue says pulling out her wooden katana and filled it with the little bit of reiatsu she could muster.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Please don't do this to yourself girl, I don't want to cut you down too," Ikkaku says who spike in power has amplified his hunger for a fight and to kill.

Inoue runs towards Ikkaku preparing to fight Ikkaku, but a kid in a shinigami outfit, with a lieutenant slash on his arm appears instantly in front of Inoue to stop her attack.

"Yes an enforcer has come, now this fight shall become interesting," Ikkaku says with a sick smile on his face.

Yumichika is screaming in pain as his fight are stuck in what appears to be sticky saliva, and a big leech monster has bit into his back and begins draining him of his reiatsu.

"What the hell is that thing Rukia," Renji asks horrified.

"That Renji is the soul leech. This particular binding spell is rarely ever used anymore as the spell requires great concentration to keep the soul leech from attacking the user. It is a low level binding art, but is useful in not only binding the enemy, but weaken him as well," Rukia states.

"You said it is used in conjunction with a destructive art," Renji inquires.

"Yes, but the user has to keep his concentration, add his own reiatsu to the kido, and then cause the leech to explode. A lot of work when you are in a true battle, but with the restriction on, Hisagi won't be able to use that spell effectively. He should end this fight here," Rukia says.

Though both she and Renji want to go and see what is going on with Ichigo, they are more interested in watching these two second years fight.

"Now Yumichika it is time for me to end this," Hisagi says and eats a phase break pill.

Hisagi's 15 percent rises to about 70 percent and as he keeps his concentration on the leech. Yumichika is unable to move and is in dire pain.

"Wow those phase-break pills really work, I have to get me some," Renji says, but is met with a fist to his head by Rukia.

"It is against the law to use such trifle methods, I better not ever hear of you using such things. It will only prove my brother's assumptions of you. I'm surprise that Hisagi would resort to such methods though," Rukia says.

Hisagi allows his reiatsu to spike to deadly levels and begins the destructive art incantation.

"**From the depths you have waited to feed; finally you have your prey. Expand and destroy all that you have gained. Devour them completely,**" Hisagi completes the incantation.

Yumichika looks on in agony as the leech grows uncontrollably.

"**Destructive art 8: Explosive Soul Leech**," Hisagi screams and as his body begins to glow with his dark red reiatsu so does the leech glow with a dark red reiatsu. An explosion occurs and Yumichika falls up into the air, blood flowing everywhere and then hits the ground hard. His zanpakuto falling to the ground as well.

Hisagi is about to walk and see if Yumichika is still alive, but is knocked unconscious by 6th division lieutenant Retshu Moreno.

"Rukia I'm surprised that you would sit and watch such a horrible display of fighting and rule breaking, I normally agree with Captain Kuchiki that Byakuya is too hard on you, but for you to watch this and don't report it to the authorities was truly irresponsible," Retshu states.

"Umm lieutenant Retshu how could I have possible stopped three strong 2nd years and that mindless son of Captain Kurosaki," Rukia says angrily at Retshu.

"I didn't expect you to fight, but calling the proper authorities would have been more appropriate than watching. These boys could have killed each other, and the followers of Kenpachi believe in fighting to the death," Retshu says as he picks up both Yumichika and Shuhei and uses flash steps to take them to the infirmary.

"Rukia don't pay any attention to that blow hard. He's a jerk just like your brother. You did nothing wrong," Renji says.

Rukia says nothing, but feeling two very powerful reiatsu's spike runs towards where Ichigo was lying.

"So they send a 4th year to do the enforcing huh," Ikkaku says placing his zanpakuto in his right hand and his sheath in his left.

"I'm not only acting as a 4th year enforcer, as you can see I am also the 7th division lieutenant, Carlos Rodriquez. I am the son of the great, powerful, mighty, illustrious, leader of the seventh division and my father, Captain Rodriquez," Carlos says proudly.

"I know who you are, we take advanced zanjutsu together you idiot, now this fight is about to get interesting especially since you are a lieutenant," Ikkaku says.

"Madarame Ikkaku, you are requested to lower your reiatsu, sheath your zanpakuto and come with me to the school's counsel to discuss your suspension for not only starting a unauthorized fight with a first year, but also the crime of phasing through a restriction. I suggest you come quietly," Carlos says grabbing hold the handle of his zanpakuto.

"Ha, listen unlike you I'm no longer under the school's restriction and although members of the Gotei 13 are not placed on restrictions, you being a student at Bleach High is, and so that makes me stronger than you," Ikkaku says.

Ikkaku runs towards Carlos and starts swinging his zanpakuto wildly. Carlos was barely able to block the attack from Ikkaku with his own zanpakuto. Ikkaku is swinging and trying to cut Carlos down, who is slower than Ikkaku. Ikkaku was about to finish Carlos off, when he was knocked back by an explosion of green reiatsu.

"You're right Ikkaku I am under restriction so only 20 percent of my power is accessible, but you forget that I have an initial release. And although you do too, the restriction won't allow you to release yours and the phase break pill can't decode that restriction," Carlos says proudly.

"I don't need to release my zanpakuto to defeat you," Ikkaku says.

"Well I need to end this quickly oh although you have more power than me; I can assure you my initial release will rectify this, you won't be able to cut the sleeve on my uniform. **Bonita strength, bonita power show it to them Zentanata (**Strength Maker, Carlos says and his zanpakuto turns from a katana into a green spear with a silver triangular blade.

Ikkaku doesn't bother to try and figure out what the zanpakuto's ability is and rushes in to attack Carlos. He hits up against Carlos' spear, but is flown high into the air by an uppercut by Carlos.

As Ikkaku is flying in the air Carlos uses shunpo to fly above him and says, "The first ability of my zanpakuto's shikai is to make me have super strength. Its second ability is to fire power reiatsu from it," Carlos says and points his spear towards the now falling Ikkaku.

Zentanata blasts powerful reiatsu which crashes violently into Ikkaku who falls to the ground and a sizable crater forms underneath him. Carlos instantaneously appears on the ground as Ikkaku rises from the crater, bleeding all over, and stands in front of Carlos.

"Is that all your stupid zanpakuto does? Huh it is so weak that didn't even hurt," Ikkaku begins swing his zanpakuto as Carlos blocks it, but is being overwhelmed by Ikkaku's relentless attack.

Ikkaku seeing this attacks even more furiously and with one swift motion cuts into Carlos' sleeve causing the cloth to rip.

"I thought you said I wouldn't be able to cut into the sleeve of your uniform, but I see that I have. I have triumphed twice today," Ikkaku says with a smile.

"You have indeed done this but it is time to reveal Zentanata's third ability," Carlos says with a smile. "**Debilitar el ataque (weaken attack)", **Zentanata's blade begins to rapidly spin and with great speed Carlos stabs Ikkaku multiple times.

Ikkaku unable to say anything begins to fall into a state of unconsciousness. He tries to swing his zanpakuto, but can barely lift it. He raises his spiritual pressure to get strength, but only 2 percent comes out. Carlos does a deadly spinning kick to the face of Ikkaku who spins around and falls to the ground with blood flying from his mouth.

Carlos reseals his zanpakuto and picks Ikkaku up.

"Retshu I see you had no trouble with those two huh," Carlos says.

"Well Yumichika was knocked out by Hisagi's kido attacks, and Hisagi already being weaken was easy to knock out," Retshu states.

"Well this kid is tough and had I not performed shikai he might have killed me," Carlos states.

"Ichigo will not get in trouble with these three as the witnesses informed me that he was only defending himself, but let this be a lesson that the rules are in place for a reason," Retshu says to everyone.

"Take Ichigo home so that he can be taken care of and tell the world that the son of the great Captain Rodriquez has saved the day," Carlos says as he and Retshu uses shunpo to take Ikkaku to the infirmary to heal and then face his impending suspension.

"Kurosaki-kun is hurt badly guys we have to get him home," Inoue says as Chad and Ishida picks Ichigo up.

"Inoue maybe coming to this school was a bad idea," Chad says while putting Ichigo on his back.

"No Chad Ichigo is in his element. Fighting and becoming stronger. If this is what you all were looking for then you are in the right place. I want to make sure we all become stronger, because I am sure this will not be the last time we have to fight," Ishida says.

The group of friends rushes to the train to get Ichigo home.

End

A/N: So what did you guys think about this chapter? Come on send some reviews and let me know what you think.

Character descriptions:

**Joseph Kuchiki: **He's a tall and bulky light-skinned man. He wears the standard shinigami captain uniform. He has a short hair cut and has black hair like Rukia and Byakuya. His eyes are the same color as Byakuya.

**Retshu Moreno: **He is a medium height and medium build young man. His complexion is like that of Byakuya. He is shorter than Byakuya and wears the standard shinigami uniform with the lieutenant slash on his arm. He has dark brown hair of medium length, but with a short hair style. He also has a small bone tattoo on his left cheek on his face.

**Carlos Rodriquez: **He is of Spanish decent and has long black shiny hair. His hair covers the left side of his face and so you can't see his left eye unless he wears his hair in a ponytail. He wears the standard shinigami uniform, except that on back of it he has a profile picture of his father. He is the same height of Byakuya with a small build.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Now by the two great reviews I received and the need to write I am about to give you another update. I really like this story and I hope that you guys like it too.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bleach! I just own the original characters.

**Bleach High**

**Chapter 9: **Metal and Sword

"Whitey-chan why are you spending all that time meditating when you should be studying kido with me," Momo Hinamori screams to her friend Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya opens his eye in annoyance to his childhood friend and upperclassman Hinamori. She is a second year at Bleach High and is doing well, but Hitsugaya would wish that she would excel in her studies. They live together and he often hears her fawning over Sosuke Aizen, or Yumichika Ayaseyawa. He closes his eyes once again channeling his reiatsu into his wooden katana, which is being filled with an ice blue

reiatsu. Hitsugaya's whole body is glowing as well.

Hinamori walks into his room, and she is instantly cold.

"Whitey-chan you need to turn down the air in here its freezing," Hinamori says shaking Hitsugaya out of his meditative state.

"Momo what did I tell you you stupid air headed girl! I told you not to bother me. I am trying to unlock my zanpakuto," Hitsugaya says, "And another thing stop calling me Whitey-chan. Either call me Toshiro or Master Hitsugaya," Hitsugaya says trying to go back.

"Are you serious? Whitey-chan you can't unlock your wooden katana into a metal zanpakuto and you have only been at the school for one day. It took me until the 6th month of my first year to turn it into metal, and I still haven't discovered my shikai yet," Hinamori says matter-of-factly.

"Well that's because you stupid female, you continue to gloat over guys instead of excelling in your studies," Hitsugaya states and pushes Hitsugaya out the door.

Hinamori just giggles like a girl and runs to the phone to call her good friend Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Hey Nemu," Hinamori says.

"Hey Hinamori what's up," Nemu says in her normal tone of voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about school," Hinamori says really loud.

"Oh yeah we do have that Algebra test coming up, not to mention a kido test as well," Nemu says.

"No girl, I want to talk to you about the boys at our school," Hinamori states.

"Oh no not another Aizen is so handsome, Aizen is so cute speech. I'm really not in the mood for that Hinamori. Don't forget the fact that I have Advanced Shunpo with Yoruichi-sensei; my dumb brother Mayuri has me taking Advanced Biology and Robotics with him. So I have a lot of studying to do," Nemu says.

"No I want to talk about the new guys in school, mmmm that Rai Alexander is so bad boyish, he's kind of cute," Hinamori says.

"Yeah, but I think he is dating that rich slut Kamira," Nemu says.

"Yeah I guess you are right! Ok what about Ichigo Kurosaki he's is a captain's son," Hinamori states.

"Did you not see him get whipped by Ikkaku? That dumb first year should have kept his mouth shut," Nemu says grossed out that she would even say Ichigo.

"Well I would say the kid with glasses, but he talks too much about Quincy pride and wears those nerdy glasses," Hinamori coolly says.

"I don't know I think he is the cutest one out of them all, because I don't like your brother Hitsugaya he's just a kid, and Kaname Tosen is too truth and justice for me, that Uryu Ishida is cool, can fight, and uses Hirenkyaku like no other Quincy I have seen," Nemu says. "I think Izuru Kira is cute except he is your boo," Nemu adds.

"What no! Kira is my best friend. He, Renji, and I went to elementary together, before Renji moved back to Rukongai. Kira is of nobility anyway he wouldn't be interested in me," Momo says to Nemu.

"How do you know, you just keep your hopes up waiting for that jerk Aizen asks you out on a date, you're a fool Hinamori. He is with Soifon and that's that," Nemu says.

"I," Momo was about to say something when she hears Mayuri Kurotsuchi screaming at his own sister.

"YOU DUMB GIRL GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME WITH OUR SCIENCE EXPERIMENT BEFORE I KILL YOU," Mayuri says.

"Well that's my brother I have to go Hinamori before he beats the crap out of me bye," Nemu says and rushes off the phone.

**Meanwhile at the Seireitei's Food Court**

Byakuya Kuchiki and Kukaku Shiba are out on date eating a pizza. Byakuya is wearing some grass stained blue jeans with some black pumas and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Kukaku is wearing a yellow and brown sun dress and brown flip flops. She straighten her hair and came out on a date with her favorite guy.

"So when are you going to stop being so hard on your sister, you know she is really strong," Kukaku says.

"Look Kukaku I did not ask you out on this date so that we can cogitate about Rukia," Byakuya says and reaches over and kisses Kukaku on the lips.

"Oh Byakuya you need to mellow out just a bit though. Especially using words like cogitate on a date with your very beautiful girlfriend," Kukaku says and punches Byakuya in the face hard and then kisses him passionately on the lips.

"You know Kukaku for a girl you hit very hard," Byakuya says holding his face.

"Hey Kukaku," A young man with blonde hair says walking up to their table.

Byakuya sees who the young man is a instantly glares blankly at Kukaku who just shrugs her shoulders and a face of disbelief.

"Hey Kukaku what brings a lovely lady like you out her tonight," the young man says.

"Hey Ziran how are you, you remember my boyfriend Byakuya right," Kukaku says seeing Byakuya wishing he had Senbonzakura with him.

"Yeah I know little Byakuya, how are yah buddy," Ziran asks.

"Good evening Lieutenant Ziran Bosetu what brings you off your duty from the 11th division. Ran out of work to do," Byakuya says with no emotion.

"Always so formal are we Byakuya. Just call me Ziran. And If you didn't know I'm also a fourth year in Bleach High so the third seat does most of my work. Anyway I on break and I wanted to come say hi to the most beautiful girl in school," Ziran says ignoring Byakuya and looking only at Kukaku.

"Excuse me Ziran, but like I have told you before I have a boyfriend that tells me I'm beautiful and that you have to remember that I am in a relationship," Kukaku says standing in Ziran's face and pushing him back. Byakuya just stares emotionless at Ziran and Kukaku.

"Yeah that's what I can't understand! You're a 4th year and with this underclassman. You know how to have fun, but you're with this uptight stick in the mud," Ziran says pointing to Byakuya.

Byakuya was no longer in his seat but used shunpo to be directly in front of Ziran.

"Byakuya let's go we can just go to a movie or bowling," Kukaku says.

"No Byakuya what do you have to say," Ziran says getting into Byakuya's face and grabbing the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Ziran because you are a lieutenant I won't cut you down, but if you continue your purposeful disrespect of my relationship with Kukaku, I will be forced to how can I say this in terms you 11th squad idiots can understand whoop your ass," Byakuya says surprising both Kukaku and Ziran.

"Why wait Byakuya we can handle this now over achiever," Ziran says.

"Be warned I'm not the same boy you fought as a first year! Don't think because you are a 4th year and a lieutenant that you can take my abilities lightly. I have gone up against hollows with more spiritual pressure than you can muster," Byakuya says taking Kukaku by the hand and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Both Byakuya and Kukaku walk away from Ziran; leaving him with his friends and a gaping expression of embarrassment.

**The Next Day**

Today is the second day of school for the first years at Bleach High. The last couple of days have been action pack but today we find everyone in class practically bored.

"The square root of x is found by the circumference of y to the sixteenth power," The shinigami math teacher says.

Ichigo, who has some facial bandages on, is sitting in class starting into space. Rukia is quickly taking notes, and so are Chad, Inoue, Ishida, and Hitsugaya. Renji on the other hand is sleeping. Ichigo and Renji enjoyed the more exciting classes like Swordsmanship and Spiritual training, while the others enjoyed the equal balance of classes. Chad was eagerly awaiting the Hakuda I class they are about to take.

The bell rings and Ichigo and the others run out of the class happy that boring math is over.

"Hey Hitsugaya can I borrow your notes I want to see if I took correct notes," Rukia says.

"Sure Rukia as long as your return them to me," Hitsugaya says stopping at Rukia's locker to exchange notes with her.

Meanwhile Rangiku Matsumoto is staring at Hitsugaya from across the room. She is talking to Lisa Jones.

"Hey that's that Rukia chick that Kamira hates right," Matsumoto states knowing who Rukia was.

"Yeah that's her manly looking self. I can't believe she smacked Kamira and is alive," Lisa says grabbing her zanpakuto.

"Well I think that boy with the strong spiritual pressure is her boyfriend and I'm going to go and start something," Rangiku says and walks over to Hitsugaya and Rukia.

"Hey cutie how are you," Rangiku says pressing her boobs in Hitsugaya's face.

Hitsugaya pushes her off of him, while Rukia looks on in disgust.

"Excuse me, but Hitsugaya and I were talking," Rukia says.

"O I'm sorry Kuchiki isn't it? I wasn't trying to disturb you guys, but I just wanted to tell your boyfriend how cute he was," Rangiku says in Rukia's face.

"Well I don't know who your sources are, but I don't date Hitsugaya we are classmates and that's all," Rukia states.

Rangiku has a look of confusion on her face; she's usually right at these things (no she's not).

"Well it doesn't matter because I still think he is so cute, and I hear pretty boy that you are pretty strong. So maybe we can hang out some time," Rangiku says.

"Miss whoever you are I need you to please go to your next class. Thank you for your complement, but I'm not interested at…," Hitsugaya was cut off as Rangiku kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I still hope we can be friends," Rangiku says but is frozen in her spot as she felt a spike of a familiar reiatsu.

"Ichimaru Gin," Rangiku whispers.

"A you white haired boy I like how you pushin up on my girl aye," The fox faced guy says.

"Huh, you are mistaken I'm not "pushing" up on anyone's girl," Hitsugaya states.

"Aye shinigami official I want to fight the white headed boy. No kido, no shunpo, just us fighting with zanpakutos, and I promise I won't release mine on him," Gin states with a weird smile.

"Do you except these terms Toshiro Hitsugaya," the shinigami official states.

"I do," Hitsugaya says pulling out his wooden katana and placing reiatsu in it.

BEGIN…

Gin runs quickly to Hitsugaya and hits up against the boy's wooden katana causing it to crack a bit. Hitsugaya quickly parries the attack and does a forward stab towards Gin who side steps and shifts his zanpakuto downward to block Hitsugaya's attack.

"You have some skills for a short small first year," Ichimaru Gin states with a smile.

Ichimaru then slashes downward towards Hitsugaya who blocks, but Gin quickly forward steps and slashes Hitsugaya's uniform shirt. Hitsugaya slashes upwards but Ichimaru steps back quickly to avoid the quick slash and comes down with an attack of his own, but Hitsugaya blocks it, but the pressure of Ichimaru's zanpakuto and reiatsu are weighing a toll on Hitsugaya's wooden katana.

"Aye yo, your katana is going to break if you keep fighting me. All you have to do is let me stab you and you apologize for kissing my girl and this can be over," Gin says.

"All this for a girl, how foolish can you be. A girl that I'm not even interested in," Hitsugaya says blocking three consecutive strikes from Ichimaru.

Ichimaru presses Hitsugaya up against the wall as the other students in the hall way move out the way of the two powerful fighters.

"And is this the business of third years to pick on freshmen and try to beat them up? Well I have news for you, I'm no weakling," Hitsugaya says trying to push Gin off of him.

"You are weak first year and for touching my girl I will crush you aye," Gin says and smiles pushing through Hitsugaya's wooden katana cracking it and stabbing Hitsugaya in the shoulder.

Hitsugaya freezes in pain and then has a flashback of the spiritual training class. The teacher says in order to call upon your zanpakuto's avatar or guardian spiritual you must meditate and channel you reiatsu into the wooden katana and concentrate listen and what the change to happen.

Hitsugaya's world begins to translate into a hot desert a place he does not like to be. He doesn't really care for the heat. In the midst of this place his katana is melting from the heat and he is weakening.

"**You are not ready for my true power are you Hitsugaya," the dragon like voice says. **

"No, I'm not ready, but I need to be able to defend myself. I beseech you to aid me in my battle," Hitsugaya pleads.

"**I can appreciate your honesty Hitsugaya-kun, I am not ready to share in your power either, but I will lend you my true form. Continue in meditation and we will speak again," the voice says and then ice blue reiatsu forcibly enters Hitsugaya and his wooden katana. **

Hitsugaya opens his eyes quickly and he is back in the school. His reiatsu fills the hallway and knocks down some of the weaker students. Hitsugaya quickly slashes Ichimaru Gin and knocks him back into the wall on the opposite side. Gin just smiles at him.

"Where in the hell did he get that from," Ichigo screams out.

"It's a zanpakuto. Hitsugaya unlocked his zanpakuto," Renji says amazed that he was able to do that on the second day of school.

Hitsugaya is standing, pointing his now metal zanpakuto towards Ichimaru Gin. Hitsugaya's zanpakuto looks almost exactly like a normal zanpakuto with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed star. The hilt and the sheath are also light-blue.

Hitsugaya jumps towards Gin to slice him with his new zanpakuto, but Gin angry that everyone was cheering Hitsugaya instead of him; decided to cheat.

"**Shoot to kill Shinso (Divine Spear), **instantly Gin's reiatsu jumps so high it chokes other students, but Shinso elongates and stabs Hitsugaya in the shoulder and pins him to the ceiling with blood running down the blade.

"STOP THIS FIGHT IS OVER, HITSUGAYA WINS. ICHIMARU GIN IS DISQUALIFIED FOR BREAKING THE RUNS AND USING HIS INITIAL RELEASE," The shinigami official states.

"Gin release the kid and let's go to class," Aizen says.

"Gin yeah let him go, it was all my fault anyway," Rangiku says.

Gin lets the kid go and smiles at Hitsugaya who fell to the ground, but landed on his foot and knee holding his shoulder and his zanpakuto on the ground.

"Good job aye kid, you really are the strongest first year see you around," Gin says walking off with Rangiku, who turns around to apologize to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya gets cheers from the first years as Kaname Tosen walks over to him with Sajin Komamura.

"I'm impressed young one that you were able to turn your wooden weapon into a true and proud zanpakuto. My name is Sajin Komamura and Tosen here tells me that you are not only strong, and quite serious," Komamura says through his mask.

"I would love to talk, but I'm in need of the nurses help," Hitsugaya says holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Well we are both familiar with that place let us show you Hitsugaya," Tosen says.

They walk off towards the hallway as the other students run to their classes they are late for.

"Oh my goodness! Did you see that? Hitsugaya is so powerful I am so pissed that he has a metal sword and I'm stuck with this wooden thing," Ichigo says.

"Well Kurosaki-kun if you mediate and be as serious about your studies as Toshiro-chan is maybe you can have one two," Inoue says to Ichigo.

"I know this is going to be something else my brother is going to fuss at me about. Not only did I not get perfect scores on all my test like him, I still haven't made my katana into a zanpakuto yet," Rukia says.

"You have to stop letting Byakuya run your life Rukia! You are probably one of the strongest girls I know, not to mention you're pretty darn fast. Your brother just has some issues he needs to work out, especially if he can't see how powerful you are," Renji says.

"Whatever Abarai, you don't know anything about my family," Rukia says as they enter their Hakuda I class.

"I wonder who will be the teacher for this class," Chad says with as much excitement as he could muster.

A voice is heard, but no one is scene.

"ALL OF YOU ARE LATE AND YOU COME INTO MY CLASS TALKING," the mysterious voice says.

"Aye whoever you are there was an awesome fight and we all had to watch it," One of the random students states and he and his friends begin laughing.

Just then each one of them were kicked instantly into the air and then in a quick flash are knocked to the ground.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO PLAY," the voice says.

Everyone looks around trying to pinpoint where the voice came from. In an instant Shihouin Yoruichi appears in front of them.

"I knew it was her, my brother went to school with her. He calls her the Goddess of the Flash," Rukia says.

"How did your brother go to school with them," Ichigo asks.

"Well she has always been older than my brother, but her, Captain Urahara, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, and Byakuya went to academy together, before the great war, even though Byakuya, Joseph, and my parents fought in the great war, Byakuya wanted to follow the rules and not join the Gotei 13 until he completed Bleach High and then the Academy. The others went on through the academy and became Captains," Rukia retorts and looks on as Shihouin stares at them.

"I would hope that you would have learned Ichigo and Rukia that I'm not to be played with," Yoruichi says.

"FORGIVE US SENSEI," Both Ichigo and Rukia say in unison.

"Everyone take a seat on the bleachers and we can talk about this class," Yoruichi says.

The students take a seat and pull out their notebooks.

"This is the only time you guys will be taking notes in this class. For the rest of the year you will be learning the basics of Hakuda and how this form of Shinigami combat can say your life if you choose or not choose to fight with a zanpakuto. Hakuda is hand to hand combat and the more skillful users are able to use it in conjunction with shunpo or even more masters could learn to combine it with kido," Yoruichi says.

"Sensei I will have to say that that is impossible. I can see combining Hakuda with shunpo or Hoho as a whole, but kido," Rukia says.

"Ms. Kuchiki you are just like Little Byakuya, you can't tell a master what she can and cannot create. Don't be like him and not have any imagination," Yoruichi says.

The class continues with further notes and Yoruichi showing them some basic kicks and punches. Chad is really enjoying this class, but Ichigo's mind is still focusing on his katana and it becoming a strong metal zanpakuto.

Hitsugaya enters the class.

"Well Mr. Hitsugaya I see you enter my class late as ever, but I heard that you were able to obtain a zanpakuto, I have to say that was quite impressive. Don't be late for my class again though, and get your notes from someone," Yoruichi says with a stern tone.

Hitsugaya bows and takes his seat.

The bell rings and the students of Bleach High and move to their next classes. Ichigo's group is taking Shinigami Knowledge and Understanding, which Renji fell asleep in again. After this class the students are ready to each lunch. Rukia and Renji go and sit with Momo Hinamori and Izuru Kira. While Ichigo and the others sit together.

"You need to get into Kamira's good graces Jessica, and the only way to that is to beat Rukia," Lisa says.

"Fine I will, but if I don't get in this group my life will be over. I just broke up with my last 3 boyfriends and I need to have my friends be around me," Jessica says.

Jessica is a 2nd year with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She is taller than Lisa and Kamira, and she wears her zanpakuto on her side, but pushed towards her back. She has black widow ways and what that means is that she dates guys, takes their money or whatever she wants, and then dumps them or hurts them badly and moves to the next person.

"Fine tomorrow after school she and I will have a nice kido battle and I will put her to shame," Jessica says.

As lunch is completed they enter into their Basic Kido class.

The classroom is filled with targets and giant plastic hollows in the middle of the very large classroom. In the middle of the class room stands a woman in a captain's uniform and on the back of it is the insignia of the 11th squad. The woman doesn't say anything and so the class stands still engaging in quiet conversation.

"The 11th squad captain; that is the battle squad of the Gotei 13. That squad is just battle hungry and only lives to fight," Rukia says.

"Yeah I want to join that squad as well, although I know how to use kido," Renji says.

The woman turns around and faces the classroom. Her complexion is caramel brown skin color, with short hair cut, brown hair, and green eyes. She has a very long zanpakuto on her side. It is extremely long. She turns to face the class.

"Good afternoon class I am Captain Julia Karuka Captain of the 11th division of the Gotei 13 and I will be your Basic Kido instructor for the next two years," Julia states.

"The spell that they want you to master is mid-level spell called Shakkaho or Red Flame Cannon," Julia says. "And if some of you have already mastered this attack then you will perfect it here in this class, and then it will be one of the deciding factors of whether or not you move to the second year, but for starters. Let's practice **Destructive Art 1: Flame Shot,**" Julia says and the class prepares for class.

End

A/N: Well that was the end of this chapter. I'm trying to tone it down a bit from all the action and explore High School in its other realm. Please read and review and if you guys do review and give suggestions I will update faster. Keep reading and enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok I just want to say that I want some more reviews. Isn't this story good? What do I have to do to get more reviews? And what would you guys like to see next? I hope you like this chapter though, I haven't even written it, but it sounds good in my head. So enjoy and please read and review.

**Bleach High**

**Chapter 9: **Captains and Talks

Seireitei awakens to the sounds of the people in an uproar. The last few days' people have been buzzing about the boy named, Toshiro Hitsugaya and his unlocking of his zanpakuto so quickly. Seireitei and its people have also been discussing Kurosaki Ichigo and his defeat at the hands of Ikkaku Madarame, but also how he stood up to one of the most powerful 2nd years in the school. At these exciting moments it was felt by the General Commander of the Gotei Thirteen that a meeting of his captains was much needed.

"Good Afternoon great captains of the Gotei 13 it is time for this meeting to begin," said Commander General Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai.

All the Captains stood in two rows as Yamamoto stood in the center. Each captain stood at attention as the general's aid began to call roll.

"Captain of the 2nd division and commander of the special corps squad is Yoruichi Shihouin, 3rd division captain Debaran Zaski, 4th division captain Retsu Unohana, 5th division captain Isshin Kurosaki, 6th division captain Joseph Kuchiki, 7th division captain Rodriquez, 8th division captain Shunsui Kyoraku, 9th division captain Masika Luentiku, 10th division captain Sayane Tsijin, 11th division captain Julia Karuka, 12th division captain Kisuke Urahara, and 13th division captain Jushiro Ukitake. These are the honorable captains of the Gotei 13 all are present and accounted for General Yamamoto," the aid says and then flash steps from the room closing the massive doors behind him.

"Fine, now let us get down to business," the general says.

As the meeting of the captains continues we move down to the 9th district of Seireitei were Kaname Tosen is standing on the roof of his apartment.

"I want to fight for your dreams old friend… (he pauses to reflect on the woman he lost so long ago) I haven't been able to prepare Suzu, but I still wear the fragment as a reminder of what peace and justice must be. I have been trying to speak to the spirit of my future zanpakuto; so far all it has been telling me that its name is Mushi, but that it must sacrifice its body to be made whole. I don't understand," Tosen says out loud.

People walking past his apartment are staring at him; believing him to have gone crazy. Tosen though he cannot physically see, has still seen a lot of pain. His friend was murdered by her husband and the only he has left of her is a shard of her zanpakuto Suzu which he wears around his neck. She had wanted to give it to him as a present before she breathed her last breath, but when she died Suzu broke with her. Only a shard remained and only a slight buzzing sound can be heard when Tosen speaks to it.

"I will choose the path of least bloodshed old friend, and Mushi here will help me, along with Suzu," Tosen says holding Suzu in his hand.

"Hey Tosen," Hitsugaya screams up to him. "Come on we have to study for the math and the kido exam over at Sajin's house. His mother is cooking a big dinner," Toshiro says and then uses flash steps to quickly disappear.

Tosen places Mushi, his wooden katana into its sheath and uses shunpo to catch up with his new friend.

A few weeks has past since the beginning of the Bleach High school year. The whole point of the school's opening was to see the full potential of future shinigami. Though the academy is still running, the general and other captains felt that the school was needed to further train pre-shinigami so that they would be three times as strong, and then being inducted into the academy would further hone their skills. After the great hollow-shinigami wars, the Gotei 13 had a great loss and needed to take measures to ensure that a stronger Gotei 13 was built.

"I still feel General Yamamoto that that school is pointless and the pussies that school is producing should be castrated," Debaran says.

"You would think that since your idiot of a lieutenant was thrown out of the school. He couldn't even cut it in the academy and you had to take to training him yourself Zaski," Sayane says in his deep voice.

Debaran, standing at 5 foot 11 inches, 480 pounds of woman, stood looking at the captain of the 10th division Sayane Tsijin with hate in her eyes. Sayane was 6 foot 3 inches, very muscular, brown hair, and a serious demeanor. He took everything in Soul Society very seriously, while Debaran often belittled it.

"Bastard I didn't ask you to comment, nor did I invite your opinion to this conversation. We should be training killers, not nerdy wimps with wooden zanpakutos," Debaran said grabbing her zanpakuto.

"Captain Debaran the school has produced some strong fighters, and even the newer students are showing promise," Julia Karuka says.

"Yes and if I can put my two cents in Byakuya has even began hint that he is prepared to reach Bankai. A feat most of us here took 10 to 15 years to reach, while it has only taken him 7 years to reach and will probably take 10 for him to master," Joseph states, "Maybe old Kisuke can break the rules and help everyone produce their bankai's sooner," Joseph says laughing.

"Hey Joseph that sounds like that is against the law and I would never develop something like that in soul society," Kisuke Urahara says scratching his head under his hat, "Anyway that is why they go to the school to get stronger fast, but still with time," Urahara says.

"Has anyone considered the seed of my loins? He has went from a toddler's level of reiatsu, to at least a 5th seat of power," Isshin says more serious than his usual self.

"Ichigo is surprising Isshin, but I'm surprised that he has no control of that massive amount of spiritual pressure he has, you should have worked with him more. We don't need two Kenpachi's running around," Yoruichi says.

"Speaking of Kenpachi Zaraki he is the only one even worth something at that dumb ass school, he has the love for battle and to kill," Debaran says. "I say commander asshole that you shut the school down, and kill every one of those weaklings except for Kenpachi," Debaran says.

The General doesn't respond to Debaran's disrespect, he will deal with her later; his concern was the next move of the Gotei 13 and building a stronger army. Something was coming and he wanted to be prepared. Sayane however had grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto and was shaking in anger.

"DEBARAN, YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED THE GENERAL COMMANDER FOR THE LAST TIME," Sayane says and pulls out his zanpakuto.

"It's about time somebody has the balls to do what we are born to do and that's fight! Bring it on little man," Debaran says withdrawing her zanpakuto and releasing a hell of amount of spiritual pressure.

General Yamamoto held up his hand to signal to the other captains not to interfere. He had not seen a good battle in awhile and he being stressed with the business of Soul Society needed something to relax him. Joseph was all for the fight, while the other captains questioned the general's decision; especially Unohana.

The two captains use shunpo and their zanpakutos hit with a clash and a loud explosion. Everyone watches as the two captains face off.

Moving from the inner court of Seireitei we move to the 5th division court home of the Kurosaki family. Inside the house Yuzu and Lieutenant Janju Millamora are in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch. Outside Karin is watching her mom school her big brother on the art of kido.

"Ichigo sweet heart kido should come so natural to you since both your father and I enjoy using it in battle," Masaki says.

"Mom I like using my sword more and my fist, not some stupid magic," Ichigo says.

"Ok son lets have a small battle. You use your sword and I will use kido," Masaki says.

"I don't want to mom, I prefer us to sit down and talk rather than battle you are my mom you know," Ichigo says rubbing the back of his head.

"Ichigo is just scared you will kick his butt, come on Ichigo and let mom whoop you," Karin says.

"Fine, ok mom, but I will go easy on you. I know you quit the Gotei 13 to be a mother to us so I know it has been a…," Ichigo doesn't finish his last statement as he barely dodged shakkaho (**shot of red fire**) that his mother shot at him and it caused a sizable crater in the ground.

"Let's begin my son," Masaki says and runs quickly towards Ichigo with her hands glowing white.

Ichigo fills his wooden katana with his reiatsu and it grows into a giant wooden sword. Ichigo tries to swing the sword to distract his mother, but was smacked by her kido glowing hand and sent back.

"Mom you said that you were only going to use your kido, not hand to hand combat," Ichigo said.

"That was a kido attack I used. It is a binding art that allows me to cut off some of that wild reiatsu. See your sword shrunk a little bit. You won't kido ok I think you are learning this one, **Destructive Art 1: Flame shot,**" Masaki says and a stream of hot flames shots from the palm of her right hand shooting towards Ichigo. Ichigo tries to block it with his sword, but still gets burned in the process.

"You see Ichigo you can't control kido because you haven't gained control of that massive spiritual pressure of yours, concentrate and try to contain that power, while you think about that **Destructive Art 6: Wave of thunder and lighting, **Masaki raises her hands in the air and a burst of blue lighting falls from the sky and with a loud boom of thunder, a shockwave blasts forth and knocks Ichigo into the wall of their backyard.

Ichigo tired of getting hit decides to run towards his mother and he tries to swing, she uses flash steps and gets behind her son.

"See son you almost got me. I'm not really good at shunpo, I don't have enough reiatsu or natural speed to control it, but I can at least do it on a basic level. At least you could try and perform kido, **Binding art 2: Double restrain**," Masaki says.

At the command of the binding art, Ichigo's legs and arms are bound by an invisible force and he falls face first to the ground. His wooden sword turns back into a wooden zanpakuto and the battle is over.

"Ha Ichigo got beat by mom ha," Karin laughs.

"Mrs. Kurosaki I see why everyone was upset you didn't join the kido Special Forces squad. You made even the weakest of destructive arts really powerful," Janju says smiling.

"Aww now aren't you sweet Janju I keep telling my husband to give you a raise," Masaki says picking Ichigo off the ground and kissing him on his forehead.

"Mom not in front of Janju," Ichigo says.

Ichigo and his family went into the house. Yuzu was sitting down as her mother told her to rest as she prepares dinner. Ichigo went upstairs to study for his math test. He wasn't worried about his English or his Math subjects; instead it was the kido that he was worried about.

BOOM!!!!

A very powerful kido spell had erupted with a loud crashing sound as Debaran was breathing heavily and had burn marks on her face and arms. She then uses flash steps and hits Sayane's zanpakuto several times hard. The sparks from her blade colliding with his were almost big enough to start a fire. Debaran shunpoed behind Sayane and slashed him twice; once in the back and once in the side.

"For a fat woman Debaran you are skilled at shunpo," Sayane says while flying back to recover from the small cuts from Debaran's zanpakuto.

"Yeah well my fat is also good enough to stop your shot of red fire with no problem too," Debaran says.

"Well see how you like this **DESTRUCTIVE ART 30: BURST OF GREEN ENERGY,**" Sayane quickly sheaths his zanpakuto and moves his arms in four directions quickly. Out of no where four green energy beams come from four directions and smashes into Debaran.

"Amazing he was able to use that destructive art with ease. It is kind of hard to call four equally powerful energy beams like that. Even I have trouble with that destructive art," Masika says.

"I'm surprised chica that you have trouble with that seeing as though you have mastered all four forms of our combat," Rodriquez says.

"No mastered is a strong word, I still have much to learn, but I must say thank you for the compliment," Masika says always flirting.

Debaran recovers from the attack and begins firing multiple shots of black kido towards Sayane. Sayane is blocking with his zanpakuto, but one of the black kido shots make contact and explodes, he flies back and then Debaran appears above him and punches him to the ground. Debaran does a back flip to land on her feet, breathing heavily and trying to plan her next move.

"She gets around doesn't she Shihouin," Urahara asks.

"I'm surprised that she can move like that with all the weight," Isshin says with a huge grin.

"You two shouldn't be surprised. She's from the 74th district of Rukongai and has spent her whole life learning to fight and what she calls disciplining those who come against her will," Yoruichi says.

"Hey you know she wanted the 11th squad, but commander wouldn't give it to her because he felt Julia would take some of the violent intent from the squad. Well he was both wrong and right. Well Debaran is wild and loves to fight, Julia is just as worse, but she at least is stable at times anyway," Joseph says with a smile.

Sayane and Debaran are locked in battle the force of their zanpakuto grinding against each other causing the floor beneath them to crater. They push each other back and look at each other with hate in their eyes.

"Listen this is getting us no where Sayane, how about we step this up a notch and release our zanpakutos," Debaran says.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? WE ARE NOT IN WARTIME AND WE AREN'T ALLOWED TO RELEASE OF ZANPAKUTO'S UNLESS FOR SPECIAL REASONS, TRAINING OF STUDENTS OR LIEUTENANTS OR UNDER EXTREME CONDITIONS, AND FURTHER MORE I WOULDN'T WASTE MY INTIAL RELEASE FOR THE LIKES OF YOU," Sayane says.

"HEY COMMANDER CAN I RELEASE MY ZANPAKUTO," Debaran says.

The commander nods and instantly Debaran releases a tremendous amount of reiatsu.

"Suit yourself punk I'm going to cream you, **Discipline Kabaran!**" Debaran says and her zanpakuto shoots into the air and then a giant ruler smashes into the ground and causes an earthquake in the room.

Sayane runs towards Debaran who picks up the giant ruler with one hand and tries to smack Sayane with it. Sayane uses flash steps and dodges the attack. He gets behind her and shoots shot of red fire at her. She swings Kabaran and smacks the kido back at Sayane, who dodges it, but is met with the giant ruler hitting him in the face and violently sending him flying back into a wall. Debaran screams ("Earth shaking Blast attack") which sends massive amounts of earth towards her target and it smashes into Sayane hard.

"Even though that was cool, I still think she has the dumbest shikai ever, a giant ruler," Julia says.

Debaran runs to the fallen Sayane to finish the job, but an explosion of reiatsu knocks her and the earth she pulled up back.

"Ah I see you have decided to take me seriously. Maybe this fight I will actually get to see you release your zanpakuto. You would think after us fighting over 20 times you would finally release your zanpakuto," Debaran says.

"I'm not going to release my zanpakuto. I haven't had to in years and I won't start now,"

"RELEASE YOUR ZANPAKUTO CAPTAIN TSIJIN!!! I'M WANT YOU TOO! THIS BATTLE HAS SHOWN ME THAT I HAVE BEEN TOO SOFT ON MY SUBORDINATES AND I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE LIVES LOST! STOP LOOKING TO ME FOR YOUR NEXT MOVE AND FIGHT," Yamamoto says shocking everyone.

"As you command General Yamamoto sir, **Trick them into submission Mostrarmi-i-trucci (Italian for show me tricks),**" Sayane says the command for his initial release.

His spiritual pressure erupts and his zanpakuto turns into a small broadsword with a blue edge and a black blade. Debaran is caught in Mostrarmi-i-trucci's illusions and of her being trapped in a dungeon full of food she can't eat and is stabbed in the shoulder by Sayane's zanpakuto.

"So your zanpakuto allows you to create powerful illusions, well I won't fall for it again," Debaran says and causes massive earthquakes to erupt using her zanpakuto. The other captains are trying to get out of the way of the two fighting captains.

Sayane cuts Debaran in the shoulder using shunpo to get beside her, while Debaran smacks him in the arm with Kabaran and breaks it. Sayane lands on his feet and so does Debaran.

Sayane uses some healing kido to mend his broken arm a bit so that he can use it.

"Look pussy man! How about we stop this game and turn it up for real. The commander wants to test us so why not give him a show, **BANKAI…,**" A great explosion erupts and Kabaran turns into a giant black pole. Debaran captain's uniform turns into what looks like a fat suit of black armor.

"This, my little friend is **Master of Discipline Kabaran, **and now you shall die," Debaran says laughing evilly.

"**BANKAI,**" Sayane screams and his reiatsu and illusions go out of control causing most of the captains to see things that freak them out a bit.

"**Image Vraie (French for True Image) Image Vraie Mostrarmi-i-trucci,**" Sayane says as his zanpakuto explodes and turns into ten large beasts all looking ready to kill.

"Are they more illusions," Captain Unohana says.

"I don't know I have never seen his bankai before," Shunsui says.

"Enough this battle is over. My chambers have been destroyed enough! From this fight I have seen that we all need to train more. So from now on once a month all captains will report to the main training grounds with training with me and my shikai," General Yamamoto says.

"Yama-jii you must be kidding, how troublesome that will be," Shunsui says.

"He's going to kill us, but the least the general could have done was waited for this fight to continue before stopping it," Joseph said upset he didn't get to see bankai's in action.

A/N: Well there is chapter ten. Tell me what you think. I loved it. Tell me what you think should happen next. And what you think about the shikai's and bankai's of the two captains.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok so I love this story and I'm so grateful for all my reviewers, especially XxbigT-N-LilGxX!!! So XxbigT-N-LilGxX you asked for more Rukia and this chapter is about her, still some Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Byakuya, Renji, and more, but definitely Rukia. Please read and review the more reviews the more chapter updates. Come on each time you finish a chapter review it. Tell me what you think. I need reviews to get inspired to write. Thanks. Oh and the last chapter was chapter 10, not chapter 9 typo sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bleach!!!! Nothing Nada Zero!!!!

**Bleach High**

**Chapter 11: **Rukia's Power

"Rukia, why haven't you released your zanpakuto yet? You are bringing shame to the Kuchiki name," Byakuya says as his zanpakuto gracefully grinds into Rukia's wooden katana.

"Brother, please we have been sparring for hours and my hands are bruised from trying to hold you back," Rukia says as sweat seriously falls down her brow.

Byakuya uses flash steps to instantaneously slash at Rukia's wooden katana, with each powerful slash Rukia's katana cracks, as she concentrates to fill those cracks with her reiatsu to hold it together.

"Foolishness! You still have that wooden katana and now you complain that you are tired? I shall cut you down before I let you continue to embarrass our family. Why won't you at least turn it into its true form Rukia? I grow weary of your lack of enthusiasm to prove yourself," Byakuya says slashing Rukia across the arm with Senbonzakura.

Rukia jumps back and grabs her left arm where the cut is with her right hand, breathing heavily as she watches Byakuya flick his blade so that her blood clears off of it.

"You know what I'm getting sick of you saying I'm dishonoring the family! I'm getting the best grades; I have a good grasp of both kido and shunpo, and I have to deal with two of the most bull-headed brothers in the world. So what Byakuya so what I don't have a zanpakuto yet, so what I didn't release my zanpakuto's true form like Hitsugaya did or even released my initial release like Kaname Tosen did," Rukia screamed.

"No Rukia, Kaname Tosen beat you twice, not only did he reveal his zanpakuto's true form, but he did something rare and has two initial release commands. So you don't care huh Rukia about dishonoring our family, bull-headed am I? I'll crush the respect back in you with the blade of my zanpakuto," Byakuya says.

Rukia dodges the first slash of Byakuya by using shunpo, but he already being a master of shunpo slashed her katana twice with his blade. Rukia shoots **Destructive Art 4: White Lighting (byakurai)**, at her brother, but he dodges it with a swift shunpo move and appears behind Rukia.

"You're not strong enough sister because you keep letting those friends of yours hold you back. You are of noble birth, your pride in your birthright should give you the power to uphold your honor," Byakuya says while getting in a fighting stance.

"No you're the one not strong enough, I'm stronger then you think! **Twin snakes bite down hard from the skies, poison and pain, sorrow and rain, shock and destroy; Destructive Art 5: Dual Blue Lighting Shot,**" Rukia screams and shoots four powerful lighting beams towards her brother, who dodges them.

"I knew you would dodge that's why I shot them so I could catch you off guard," Rukia says

Rukia uses shunpo to try and slash her brother from behind, but only cuts through an after image of him, Byakuya appears beside her and back smacks his sister hard, causing her to fly back into the wall of the training room hard.

_Thinking to her self: _"How was it possible for Tosen to release his zanpakuto? What's wrong with me?

Rukia in her daze of confusion begins to think about the incident where she saw the blind kid release his zanpakuto:

**FLASHBACK:**

Ichigo and his friends have just left a difficult Hakuda class with Yoruichi Shihouin! Everyone left the class in need to see the nurse, but Ichigo was especially excited because she did the most moves on him.

"Man did you guys see how she kicked my butt back there? I could hardly see her," Ichigo says as he holds his ribs which were probably broken.

"Ichigo, this isn't funny we are failing our Hakuda I class and Yoruichi-sensei is not pleased. I have to admit my brothers did not prepare me enough for hand to hand combat or for master Shihouin. No wonder they are all afraid of her," Rukia says.

Inoue looks like she got into a fight with a blow dryer, but she's been concerned about her strength and whether or not she should be in this school. She really took a beating today and more than that her pride was hurt when Ichigo and the other students laughed.

"Hey Inoue are you ok," Ishida says running up next to her with blood running down his face.

"Oh Ishida-kun yeah I'm fine, just been thinking about when you're going to train me and Chad. Cause if I don't get stronger they're going to kick me out of this school," Inoue says.

"Listen you don't want to be at this school anyway, well I know I don't! Although I must says that Shihouin death god woman is skilled. Not to mention when she punches it feels like twenty strong hollows hit you all at once," Ishida laughs.

"Chad is the only one who seems like he he's passing this class and can actually take a punch from Yoruichi," Renji says.

**Loudspeaker: **"Attention students a battle is commencing in the third sector hallway. This is a zanpakuto only battle with restrictions on releasing your zanpakuto. Please be advised that this is a 10 minute battle as your next class starts in that time. Also please be advised that Kenpachi Zaraki is about to battle and if you get to close you could be harmed. That is all.

"Yes! I get to see that monster in action again let's go," Ichigo says as they run off to the battle.

Ichigo and the others arrive at the scene where a shinigami referee is standing in between Kenpachi and Komamura! Both are releasing an incredible amount of reiatsu as Kenpachi stands back with a smile on his face.

"Enough from you, you lawless monster I shall crush you here and now," Komamura says.

"Ha, you stupid fox faced bastard! You may want your friend there to help you out cause without releasing your zanpakuto you don't stand a chance against me," Kenpachi says.

"The fox dude is releasing so much reiatsu, but the other dude is just scary," Renji says.

"Man I can't wait to be cool like them and have a real zanpakuto," Ichigo says while smashing Renji out of the way.

"This is ridiculous! This is supposed to be a school of learning, but idiots are doing nothing, but using it as a fighting hall," Hitsugaya says angry that they keep fighting all day.

Komamura goes in a tries to slash Kenpachi with his zanpakuto. Kenpachi just blocks the attack and slashes Komamura across the chest. Komamura explodes with reiatsu and goes in to attack, he rapidly slashes at Kenpachi, who continuously blocks each attack and counters causing Komamura to bleed heavily with each attack.

Kenpachi knocks Komamura back with a hard punch to the face sending him flying backwards.

"No one in this school can beat me! All I want is to kill and they won't let me do that. So I search for the strongest fighters, but all I get his dog shit," Kenpachi says.

Ichigo wants to battle so bad that his reiatsu begins to spill out so much that he is chocking some of the people standing around him including his friends.

"Ichigo control yourself! You're chocking us with that overload of spiritual pressure," Rukia screams.

Ichigo was watching as Kenpachi was cutting into Komamura with deadly precision and smiling as the blood splashes on his face. Ichigo didn't know if he would survive a fight with this kid, but what he did know was that he could relate to him and his need to fight.

Komamura takes another slash to the chest and is knocked back only to be caught by Kaname Tosen.

"Sajin, that's enough this beast is too strong," Tosen pleads with his friend.

"Aw now isn't that beautiful the wolf face has a master," Yumichika says.

Everyone laughs except Kenpachi and Tosen.

"In this fight Kenpachi! Komamura can't battle anymore and your blade has cut him deep," Tosen says.

"Humph don't interfere he dies right here today! He's a weakling and doesn't deserve to live," Kenpachi says.

"If you move to strike him with your blade, I'll be the one to bring justice," Tosen says.

"What's going on with Tosen's wooden katana it is glowing a weird color," Rukia says.

Kenpachi doesn't listen to Tosen and with deadly mind-blowing speed he comes to strike Komamura one last time. With a loud banging sound and an explosion of power, sparks fly and the students are blown back. When the dust clears Tosen is seen holding back Kenpachi with a newly formed metal zanpakuto in his hand.

"The fight is over, time is up, and Komamura has been disqualified because Kaname Tosen has interfered," the shinigami ref says.

"No ref the kid dies here," Kenpachi says.

The referee tries to contain Kenpachi with a binding art, but Kenpachi's sheer power breaks from it and he begins to violently slash into Tosen's blade.

_Thinking to himself: "_Mushi you can't handle too much more of this can it? This monster's power to great! I want to uphold justice and peace, but do I have the power," thinks Tosen.

With that said Tosen explodes with power and begins pushing Kenpachi back. Kenpachi laughs and with one solid blow breaks Tosen's zanpakuto into dust leaving only the hilt, guard, and a small piece of blade.

"Holy crap that dude really is strong and he dusted Tosen's zanpakuto," Renji says looking on in awe.

"Oops I must have put too much of my power into the last swing, I don't know my own strength," Kenpachi says and when he said that blood gushes from Tosen as he kneels to the ground holding his broken zanpakuto.

"_**Tosen place us together so we can help you," a mixture of many voices says to Tosen. **_

"Mushi is that you, you're alright," Tosen says.

"_**It is to fight for truth and justice. To restore peace you must use the body of one spirit to revive another," the voices say. **_

"What does that mean? I don't understand Mushi," Tosen screams out.

"_**Two becomes one, your friend gave us to you, only you can combine us and give us a new name Tosen," the voices say. **_

_Thinking to himself: "_My friend gave you to me," Tosen says and then grabs the shard of his friend's old zanpakuto around his neck.

An explosion of reiatsu pours from Tosen and knocks everyone except for Kenpachi back.

"You demon I shall show you why I must uphold peace and justice, I will show you why I must destroy evil like you," Tosen grabs a hold of the glowing zanpakuto shard around his neck and rips it off. He then erupts with deadly reiatsu and slams Suzu onto Mushi's broken blade.

"**Cry (nake), Suzumushi**," Tosen says and the tear drop crossguard holding a small ring and the small ring spins a little. Tosen holds the zanpakuto up to his face and instantly a loud pitched tone cries out and knocks everyone around it unconscious. Kenpachi's ears just begin to bleed, but he seems unaffected by the power of Tosen's shikai.

Once Tosen gains control over his initial release he aims the pitch at Kenpachi allowing the other students to wake back up. Kenpachi still seems unaffected by the power of his shikai.

"Rukia what in the world did Tosen just do," Inoue says.

"He has released his zanpakuto on the third week of school. This is crazy a newly formed zanpakuto by Hitsugaya and now a shikai by Tosen," Rukia was confused at these guys power. They both weren't born in nobility, nor to captains of the Gotei Thirteen, so where were they getting this power.

"It seems Kenpachi that not even this humane way of upholding justice seems to stop you, I must resort to the ways of others and crush you by any means necessary," Tosen says as he jumps into the air.

"What the hell is he doing he can't release bankai can he," Renji says.

"No, even I know that's not possible Renji, it takes years and battle experience," Ichigo says surprising everyone.

"Shut up you guys, it sounds like he is saying another initial release command," Rukia says.

"**Smash his limbs (shishi o tsubusu yo)", **Tosen's Suzumushi transforms from its Pure Insects form into its Benihikō (Crimson Flying Locust Form). Tosen's zanpakuto vibrates as he moves it into a complete circle around him. A trial appears and once it appears it turns into hundreds of blades. Tosen, unable to control the blades path smashes the sharp blades into everyone behind Kenpachi and stabbing Kenpachi several times as well.

"I'm kind of impressed boy although this isn't anything that can stop me," Kenpachi says to Tosen as he starts slowly pulling the blades out of his body.

Tosen lands on his feet breathing heavy and shocked to see that both his shikai commands had no true stopping power for the power house known as Kenpachi Zaraki.

Kenpachi smiles a little and prepares to attack Tosen when Principal Yamamoto steps on the scene and his spiritual pressure causes everyone to fall to their knees including Kenpachi.

"Everyone to class now, Captain Unohana, have a team of your best students and subordinates to take care all of the students who have been damaged greatly by Tosen's initial releases," Yamamoto says, as Unohana and her team begin to take care of the hurt students; pulling many of Tosen's blades from people's back, knees, shoulders, necks, arms, legs, etc.

Ichigo just stands in the opening with his mouth hanging wide. He is in shock to have seen the sheer power of a first year who is just a first year just like him. That was also his first time seeing someone even lay a hand on Kenpachi let alone causes him to bleed. Over the last three weeks he has watched Kenpachi beat the snot out of all his challengers and never have they beat him. Rukia on the other hand watched as her brother looked at her with cold eyes and then turned his back and walked away. Knowing in her heart he was saying that should have been her showing off that kind of power. Rukia couldn't understand why her brother couldn't see the strength she already possessed without an initial release.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Rukia's body begins to glow a white reiatsu and Byakuya eyes widen as he senses her power. Byakuya flash steps to finish the fight and brings his zanpakuto down upon his sister, but with a loud clang, Rukia blocks the attack with her newly formed metal zanpakuto.

She then parries her brothers attack, Rukia begins to swiftly slash and attack her brother, who dodges with shunpo. Rukia uses shunpo her self and does a graceful spin in the air, spins, and smash down hard on her brother's zanpakuto.

Rukia then does a triple back flip to distance herself from her brother and gets into a fighting stance. Byakuya gets into a fighting stance as well as both brother and sister start to let reiatsu freely flow from themselves. Both were prepared to attack when Rukia suddenly collapsed from exhaustion.

"Will your power ever grow Rukia? At least you now have a zanpakuto, though you didn't even have enough power to wield it. Something is coming my sister and I nor or brother may not be around to protect you," Byakuya says as he uses flash steps to disappear, leaving his sister lying on the training room floor unconscious.

**Meanwhile in the first district of Rukongai…**

Uryu Ishida has a huge house in the first district of Rukongai. Ishida being the prideful person that he is and his hatred for zanpakuto wielding death gods didn't allow him to stay in Seireitei like General Yamamoto had offered. Instead he had his father build him a mansion with a training ground for him. Uryu had decided to train Chad and Inoue in swordsmanship and reiatsu control.

"Good Inoue your strikes are becoming more coordinated, and Chad you are definitely getting the hang of putting reiatsu into your attacks," Ishida says as he blocks Inoue wooden katana attack with her hands and flips her over his shoulder and then uses his reiatsu to knock Chad back a few feet.

"Ishida, do you have any idea how to turn this thing into a zanpakuto," Chad says bringing his katana down hard, missing Ishida, hitting the ground causing a huge crater to form.

"I do not and that's not why I'm training you. I don't pay attention in class, I'm not a sword fighter, but it looks to me Chad that neither are you," Ishida says kicking Chad's katana out of his hand with one kick and then quickly kicking Chad back with another kick to the face.

"Ishida we need to get stronger, even Ichigo should be here training with us. All of us are so far behind," Inoue says.

Orihime does a forward slash and then a backwards side slash, but Ishida dodges both. Inoue tries to slash again, but Ishida blocks with his hand again and kicks her down towards Chad.

"Orihime you are good with that sword, but I sense that a greater fighting ability lies in both you and Chad, but for some reason you are both afraid to let it out. That's why I can't take you or this training seriously," Ishida says pushing his glasses back on his face.

Chad stands up and helps Inoue off the ground.

"Ishida is it possible to place this spiritual pressure into your fist and legs," Chad says standing in a determined position with his fist balled.

"Of course it is possible but you will…," Ishida is silenced as a powerful reiatsu filled punch was delivered to his gut by Chad. Blood flew from his mouth as he flew into the sky and then land hard on his head.

"Sorry about that Ishida, I know a normal punch from me would have caused the same effect, but I needed you to take me and Orihime seriously from now on," Chad says.

Ishida unable to stand quickly is now about to be attack by Orihime

"**Destructive Art 1: Flame Shot!" **Inoue says and a small stream of flame shoots out and flies towards Uryu.

He dodges the initial stream of hot flames, but she blasts it a second time and it burns his shoulders. Ishida unable to attack with his Quincy cross, and not even going to pick up that thing called his wooden zanpakuto. Ishida pulls out a silver tube and then smiles. In an instant he disappears.

"Where did he go Orihime," Chad says.

"He used flash steps and I can't see him Chad," Inoue says looking around.

"You are both incorrect I would never use that zanpakuto shinigami ability, I used the far more superior Hirenkyaku or god step," Ishida says above them.

Then he places a whole bunch of spiritual pressure into one silver tube.

"You want me to take you serious then survive this, **Volcore- tilt the goblet to the west- Emerald Grail," **And with that said the silver tube creates a giant blast which causes Inoue and Chad to fly back. A huge crater laid in the wake of the blast where Inoue and Chad graves should have been.

"Ishida-kun I think that's enough for today, I think I just want to eat," Inoue says nervously.

"Ishida I hope you will begin to train us even harder from now on, but that was amazing," Chad said.

Ishida lands on the ground and summons his servants. He orders them to take both Chad and Inoue to bathe in two of his largest bathrooms and he informed his two new friends that he will be cooking them dinner. After Chad and Inoue leave the room, Ishida falls backwards on the ground. He didn't realize how much power they had in them, but he needed to figure out the key to unlock them. He could see that their powers were in them, but they were locked up for some unknown reason.

After they freshened up, Chad didn't stay for dinner, he went home to do more training and study for tomorrow's kido test. Inoue decided to stay.

"Ishida-kun this food is so delicious I can't just eat and eat all night," Orihime said shoving food down her throat.

"Orihime I want to ask you something, but I haven't had the nerve until now,"

Orihime chokes on some food and then puts the food down.

"Yes Ishida-kun," Inoue says.

"Well I was wondering if you would let me take you out to dinner," Ishida says.

"Of course we can, but why was that so hard to ask we are friends you know," Inoue says smiling.

"No Inoue, you don't understand I want you to eventually be my girlfriend and that's why I want to go out on a real date to get to know each other on a different level," Ishida says.

Inoue unsure of what to answer just stuff her face with more food and blushes so red that she looks like a giant rose.

**The Next Day…**

After a tough Kido test with Captain Julia Karuka, Rukia came out with a 100 percent on executing the best destructive art 1: flame shot attack, holding the captain in place with the binding art 2: Double restrain for 6 minutes, and finally knowing the complete incantation of destructive art 31: Shot of red fire. Rai Alexander, in his own class did great on the flame shot attack, but instead of using it to attack the teacher he used it to torture the other students. Rukia was announced as one of the top students in grades at the moment, except for Hakuda class, but everyone was doing badly at the moment in those classes except for Soifon. Everyone was excited for Rukia except for Kamira's cute girls club. Kamira in particular was the most upset.

"Hate that ugly swine Rukia Kuchiki, she's the only Kuchiki I don't like," Kamira said while brushing her long pink hair.

"I'm telling you Kamira we should crush her now why she is at the top of her game, and you know I heard she might be pregnant, by that swamp rat Abarai Renji," Lisa Jones says.

Everyone started giggling including Matsumoto, but on the inside Matsumoto liked Rukia. Rangiku had to act like she liked these girls in order to get Kamira to fund Aizen's ambitions. Rangiku didn't care about Aizen, but was in love with her childhood friend and current boyfriend Ichimaru Gin.

"Hey Kamira, maybe if we can find someone three times as good as Rukia in Kido and embarrass her in a kido only battle maybe that could crush her with you directly doing the crushing," Matsumoto says.

"Great idea Rangiku and I know exactly who, Jessica Johnson-Waiyo," Lisa says.

"What that blonde headed gold digger, no no way is she doing my dirty work. And anyway I hear she wants to be in our clique," Kamira says.

"Kamira what's the big deal, she cute, dated all the hot guys in school including Yumichika, and she has an initial release that could crush Rukia," Lisa says smiling hard.

"Fine, but if she fails me Lisa and doesn't crush Rukia I'm going to crush you," Kamira says and walks out.

"Why do you deal with her crap Lisa, you're a 4th year and a lieutenant. You could crush her if you wanted too," Rangiku says.

"She's my friend Rangiku and yours too! Anyway she'll realize what a bitch she is a come crawling to me, in the mean time I'm going to go set it up and crush Rukia first," Lisa says and walks off.

Rangiku just looks in the mirror and gets ready for her advanced shikai class.

**Meanwhile in the training gym…**

Hitsugaya and Tosen are sparring. They being the only first years with metal zanpakuto they have been assigned together. Hitsugaya who is normally great to spar with has become quite distracted.

"Toshiro what's going on with you? It seems since I've become the second first year to get a metal zanpakuto you've been distracted. Are you upset," Tosen asks.

"Not at all Tosen, it's just been on my mind on how is it that you, having not previous battle experience was able to so quickly release your zanpakuto and then have two initial release commands," Hitsugaya states.

"That's what your poor fighting behavior stems from, well that can be easily explained. It's true that I don't have years of battle experience, but I was trained by a great shinigami woman. She taught me about upholding the law and justice. To take the path of least bloodshed. She also helped me turn my blindness from a weakness into a strength allowing me to communicate with the spiritual realm on a greater level, including my own spiritual pressure. Her zanpakuto's name was Suzu and when her husband killed her she left me a shard of zanpakuto. Suzu had spoken to me for five years and helped me learn the name of my own zanpakuto Mushi. My fight with Kenpachi allowed me to hear both of their names together and I was also able to figure out the release commands. They each share a personality of fighting humanly for peace and justice, or by any means necessary," Tosen said.

Hitsugaya was still a little confused, but gained some insight on his new friend. But Hitsugaya wasn't the only person curious of Tosen's power. And that man watched them spar in the shadows.

Classes end and all the students from Bleach High begin to go to their lockers, get their belongings and head home. Rukia and the others are sitting outside the school waiting for Ichigo to come out of detention. Ichigo was trying to get into a fight with Ikkaku, but vice principal Jamensate threw the both of them into detention before a fight could even start.

"It's a bout time Ichigo you stupid idiot, I want to go to the mall and pick up some new sunshades," Renji screams at Ichigo.

"Shut up turd breath that dumb vice principal had me in detention talking about honoring the school and what not. I just wanted to get my turn at kicking Ikkaku's butt before he kicked mine again," Ichigo said in Renji's face.

As the group began to walk off they were stopped by the instantaneous appearance of four beautiful high school women.

"Well if it isn't the club for trashy women," Rukia says.

"You're one to talk Kuchiki, with that mop bowl hair cut of yours and your manly chest," Kamira says.

"Look ladies we don't have time for a cat fight today, we're trying to go to the mall," Renji says angrily but nonchalantly.

"I told your Renji to watch your tongue, before I cut it out of your mouth," Lisa threatened letting some of her reiatsu seep out.

Ichigo puts his hands in his pockets and kicks a rock.

"Look Kamira can you please take your group of gold digging stupid boob infested girls and go pick on someone else, clearly Rukia doesn't meet your requirements," Ichigo says and then was knocked upside the head by Rukia.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean Ichigo," Rukia screams.

"Ouch dam you Rukia, I wasn't even talking about your breast or your body for that matter, I was saying that you had class and money something they will never have," Ichigo says screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh Ichigo if she wasn't born into the Kuchiki family she wouldn't have money, but that slut of a man Rukia does not have class," Kamira walks up to Ichigo and swirls her index finger on his chest, "I on the other hand Ichigo I have class, a nice body, and all the money you can want," Kamira says making Ichigo blush and Rukia and Inoue pissed.

"So who's the new blonde," Renji says.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Jessica Johnson-Waiyo. I am a 2nd year at Bleach High and I'm skilled at both zanjutsu and kido," Jessica said. The blonde, blue-eyed girl, with large chest pieces, long hair, and a very beautifully decorated zanpakuto on her waist.

"Well what did you guys want or can we please go to the mall," Inoue says with attitude that surprises everyone.

"Well if you must know we came so that Jessica could challenge Rukia to a kido battle," Lisa says.

"A what, man I don't have time for your childish games and further more I," Rukia is cut off as Jessica fired White Lighting at Rukia that shot past her head.

"Here are the rules Rukia, kido battle only, no bakudo or hado arts above level 33. Also we may use shunpo and hakuda, but no zanpakutos, deal," Jessica says.

"Deal," Rukia agrees to the term as she senses her brother's reiatsu and quite possibly he can see what she can do.

The battle begins and Jessica fires Destructive Art 5: Dual Blue Lighting Shot, Rukia dodges and fires Destructive Art 4: White lighting which hits Lisa dead on, Rukia then uses flash steps to kick Jessica twice in the head and once in the stomach sending her flying to the ground.

"They messed up; Rukia is in her element when it comes to Kido. I think she will be chosen to be in the Advanced Kido Squads because of her ability to manipulate kido," Renji says.

Jessica seeing that Kamira was not pleased decided to step her game up.

"**Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Binding Art 9: Strike (geki)," **Jessica completes the incantation and Rukia is engulfed in a bright red light and paralyzed.

While Rukia is paralyzed, Jessica runs up to her a punches her several time and then ends with a roundhouse to Rukia's face. Rukia flies back, but quickly recovers from the attack. Rukia uses her arm to wipe the blood from her mouth.

"I see you are good so I won't hold back any longer, **Destructive Art 6: Wave of thunder and lighting," **Rukia screams and a giant blast of yellow and blue thunder and lighting flew towards Jessica at high speeds.

"**Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Destructive Art 31: Shot of Red Fire," **Jessica sends forth a powerful red orb of kido and it connects with Rukia's attack and a giant explosion occurs.

When the smoke clears both Rukia and Jessica are punching and kicking each other. Jessica tries to punch Rukia, but Rukia uses shunpo and ends up behind Jessica and kicks her in the back sending her flying into the ground.

"Man Rukia is good I may need her to start training me in that kido stuff," Ichigo says.

"Yeah me too Kurosaki-kun, I wonder how she got so good," Inoue says proud to have Rukia as a friend.

Renji doesn't say anything he just looks on as his best friend punches Jessica in the face twice and then roundhouse her in the face. Renji understands that Rukia is not fighting for herself but fighting to prove to her brother that she is great.

"JESSICA DON'T LET HER WIN," Lisa screams as she can feel the deadly reiatsu spill from Kamira.

Jessica blocks the last punch from Rukia and flips her over shoulder and into the ground hard. Jessica then flips to gain distance and prepares a binding art.

"**Binding Art 4: Crawling Rope,**" Jessica says and an energy rope entangles Rukia's arms. Then moving her arms in a sequence of hand, finger, and arm gestures Jessica says, "**Destructive Art 12: Shock and Destroy,**"

Jessica says this and immediately Rukia is engulfed in a yellow beam of light and the sky above her becomes dark, then lighting falls from the sky and hits Rukia dead on.

Rukia screams out in pain as the lighting shocks and burns her and then the yellow light dissipates and Rukia is thrown to the grown smoking.

"Yes that whore has been fried," Kamira says pleased that Rukia got beaten.

Rukia gets up off the ground slowly and says, "**Turn those dogs into meat, pulsing heart, drums to the beat. Burn with fire demanding minds, spin to the east, jump from the south, dinner and destruction at noonday. Destructive Art 7: Pulse and Burn Shockwave,**" Rukia says this and out of her body a silver power shoots forth.

The shockwave hits Jessica sending her flying through her so-called friends and hard into a tree. Jessica gets a bruise on her face.

Rukia then uses shunpo and kicks Jessica in her face several times and then uses flash steps to get behind her, wraps her arms around Jessica's waist and slams her into the ground.

Rukia then walks over to her friends thinking that the fight was over.

Lisa walks up to Jessica and lifts her by the collar of her shirt.

"Listen unless you want to ruin your reputation you better figure out a way to crush Rukia Kuchiki and fast or your done at this school," Lisa says and Jessica grabs her zanpakuto by the handle.

Rukia is walking over to her cheering friends, but then she stops when she sees her brother who is screaming at her that she has been disowned and must move away. And while Rukia is crying because she can't believe this is happening, she sees Byakuya killing Joseph Kuchiki for trying to take the noble house of Kuchiki from Byakuya who is the future lord. Rukia turns around because she can't believe this is happening all at once, but is met with a powerful punch to her gut.

"Does what you see feel real Rukia Kuchiki, I know it does and that's why you're a loser," Jessica says and then blast Rukia at close range with Destructive Art 31: Shot of Red Fire.

Rukia flies back and lands on the ground hard. Everyone looked on as they couldn't believe that Rukia just stood there looking instead of dodging Jessica's attack. Ichigo and the others couldn't understand why she just stood there screaming no Byakuya don't do this to our family. Byakuya was no where around.

"Finish her Jessica, send her to the hospital wing for good," Kamira says laughing.

Jessica sends another powerful Shot of Red Fire at Rukia, but as it was about to hit, cherry blossoms came and destroyed the kido attack.

"Holy crap I know what that was," Renji says.

"Yeah some flower shit fell from the sky that was so gay," Ichigo said.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what those cherry blossoms really were or if you knew who sent them," Renji said knowing full well where they came from and what they truly were.

"Who did that, who interrupted my fight," Jessica says.

"I did," said a cold voice.

Instantly Byakuya showed up on the scene with his girlfriend Kukaku Shiba standing right next to him.

"What did you do that for," Jessica asked.

"You won the battle, but you cheated," Byakuya said with his normal cold stare on his face.

"What proof do you have," Jessica said.

"You released your zanpakuto, and if my deductions are correct one of its abilities are to create powerful visions of a person's worst fear," Byakuya says as he picked Rukia up from the ground.

Jessica, Kamira, and Lisa smiled.

"I don't see what it is to smile about ladies, if Byakuya here didn't ask me not to smash your heads in I would have done it by now," Kukaku said smashing her wooden arm into her normal one.

"Yeah and you would have been reprimanded Kukaku seeing as I am an active lieutenant of the Gotei 13 and wasn't apart of this fight in anyway," Lisa says.

"It amazes me who the Commander General is letting into the Gotei 13 these days, and it surprises me Lieutenant Jones that a first year has major control over your actions. A dog like loyalty I guess. Unlike Kukaku I haven't been going around beating up lieutenants and on probation, so if Senbonzakura was to cut you down it would only be my first offence," Byakuya says walking away from the four dumbfounded looking women.

Lisa knowing that Byakuya Kuchiki did not make idol threats decided it was best for them to take off. With the battle won it was probably best if they took off to enjoy this victory, before death found them at the hands of the Kuchiki lord.

Byakuya walks over to Rukia's friends.

"You are all idiots, you should have been able to sense the shift in that girls spiritual pressure when she released her zanpakuto, but like I keep telling my sister hanging out with you people are making her weak and that's why she lost," Byakuya said looking at them with disdain.

Ichigo unsure of who the cocky bastard was got angry and screamed.

"WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SAVING RUKIA AND THEN TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE SHE WAS A PIECE OF CRAP! SHE ONE THAT BATTLE," Ichigo said getting in Byakuya's face.

"Enough Ichigo Byakuya is a fourth year and Rukia's older brother. He will see to her health,"

"You do have some sense you Rukongai filth! You're the main one who makes Rukia look bad, with your foul language, and need to fight for no reason. You're weak and I told Rukia she would continue to be nothing if she hung out with you," Byakuya says harshly to Renji.

"YOU POMPUS BASTARD YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL WITH YOU! RUKIA IS WEAK BECAUSE OF A BROTHER LIKE YOU," Renji says withdrawing his wooden katana and placing reiatsu in it.

"Hey Renji if he as strong as you think he is then I will attack too," Ichigo pulls out his wooden katana and fills it with reiatsu until it is a giant sword.

Byakuya stops dead in his tracks not in the mood to play with the trash of Seireitei, a light wind blows and Kukaku senses Byakuya's killing intent. With lighting fast reflexes she instantly steps in front of Byakuya and almost at the speed of light punches Renji in his stomach causing his eyes to seem like they will pop out of their sockets and in the same fluid motion, she hits Ichigo with a deadly uppercut sending him in the air. When time finally speeds back up both Ichigo and Renji hit the ground at the same time. Inoue and Chad didn't see any of it, but Ishida saw it all clearly.

Kukaku and Byakuya begin to walk away, Kukaku glad that she saved those boys lives.

"Where are you going you bastard I haven't cut you yet," Ichigo says slowly standing up.

"Yeah Byakuya I thought you were going to cut us down," Renji said.

Kukaku pulls out her zanpakuto to further warn them not to come forward. But with his back turned to the now standing boys; Byakuya lets all his reiatsu come up causing everyone except Kukaku to faint. Then both he and Kukaku shunpo away.

A/N: Tell me what you think. Please guys don't make me beg give me some more reviews or maybe I won't update. Question do you get more reviews if your story is in a C2 community somebody let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I finally decided to update

A/N: So I finally decided to update. I've missed writing, but I've been so busy I couldn't write. So although people are reading the story I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, but I want to say thank you to my faithful reviewers. So here is Bleach High.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 12: **Life As We Know It

A single black hell butterfly flutters in the endless darkness. The dark environment swallows the butterfly, but not before you capture the white haori's of two division captains.

"Captain Ukitake, how will this training help these students?" asks 4th division captain Retsu Unohana.

Captain Ukitake doesn't answer her with words, but assures her with a stern yet compassionate glance that the students they are training will gain the experience they need. To be truthful the two students are well beyond any training they could come up with, seeing as they both fought in the war that created the Shinigami high school they attend now.

It would seem that darkness continues to envelop the soul reapers, who are waiting for some answer, some confirmation, or something to awaken. The students become impatient.

"Damn them! I could be at home creating new fireworks or doing my nails, instead Byakuya you and our mentors drag me out here to some deserted, dark area in soul society, and have me wait…" Byakuya cuts Kukaku off with an unyielding glance that silences her immediately.

"Shiba Kukaku, we are in the presence of two distinguished captains of the Gotei 13. You will do well to not complain," Byakuya says calmly.

"Who in the hell do you think you're talking to Byakuya? I'm not some commoner or some woman, I'm you're woman and not to mention that I'm not a patient woman at that. Look I don't like this calm and collected Byakuya; I miss the hot-headed, fun-loving Byakuya that used to play tag with the Goddess of the Flash. That's the Byakuya…" Kukaku was cut off again by Byakuya, but this time by the touch of his lips.

Kukaku melts into his arms and all her anger she had flies away.

"Cough Cough If you two are done we can get started," Ukitake says as Unohana and Kukaku are both blushing.

"Tonight we have brought you here to fight against some strangely powerful Menos Grande," Ukitake says with a serious demeanor.

"Gillian class hollow are you kidding me?! We have fought hollows on higher levels than this Captain Ukitake. I mean come on you know what we're capable of," Kukaku states with an attitude.

"Indeed you and Kuchiki Byakuya are lieutenant level shinigami; we need you to go beyond that. Ukitake has asked Captain Urahara and his team at the Soul Reaper Research Institute to modify these hollows **(looks at Byakuya)** with Commander-General Yamamoto-Genryusai's permission of course," Ukitake says.

"Although I'm not particularly excited about modifying hollows or tampering with things of this nature, I was willing to participate in this training exercise to ensure that you guys get the most of your pre-shinigami training," Unohana says calmly.

"These hollows have been modified to fight at the most intense level so be prepared and make sure to listen to us. Captain Unohana and I will watch first and then step in when needed," Ukitake says and pulls out a small black tablet.

Ukitake crushes the black tablet and a pulse of black power comes from it. Byakuya and Kukaku steps up into the darkness as a slight wind blow through them. Byakuya is wearing black jeans, with a white button up shirt, and a black tie. Kukaku is wearing blue jeans, and a black shirt, with red lettering that says dangerous beauty. Both of them have their zanpakuto's tied to their sides.

Suddenly a red light appears…

"CERO, Byakuya watch out," Kukaku screams.

A large red cero blast speeds towards Byakuya, who dodges using shunpo and the blast heads towards Unohana and Ukitake. Unohana steps in front of Ukitake and quietly chants and incantation. The blast crashes into a dark blue force field and cause a huge explosion.

Byakuya has removed his zanpakuto and slashes the menos grande in the face. The hollow screams in pain, but another cero is fired at Byakuya. Byakuya unable to dodge it in time puts his sword in front of him to take the blast head on, but a light blue blast of kido intercepts the blast and holds it at bay.

"Byakuya I can't hold this cero back for too long, get out the way," Kukaku says while willing herself to send forth the blue kido blast to hold back the cero.

Byakuya flips backwards and shoots shakkaho **(shot of red fire) **at the cero causing an explosion and then fires sokatsui **(blue fire, crash down) **at the second menos grande.

"The future Kuchiki lord is quite impressive Ukitake. He was able to fire two kido spells without the incantation nearly simultaneously," Unohana states.

"Yes, but I fear that he is troubled on the inside and that's what's holding him back from becoming a very powerful individual," Ukitake says.

Kukaku jumps in the air to slash one of the menos with her zanpakuto, but it bites down hard on the blade. She is unable to remove her zanpakuto from its mouth, so she flips all the way to the ground and pulls out a couple of fireworks from her pockets. Kukaku quickly runs up the hollows body, with lighting speed, she inserts the fireworks into its body. Kukaku then flips gracefully into the air and throws two of the fireworks into the eyes of the menos grande. She then lands on the ground and pulls a detonator from in between her cleavage. Kukaku smiles and presses the trigger causing the fireworks to explode inside the menos and her zanpakuto being expelled from its mouth. She catches her zanpakuto and then begins violently slashing into the huge hollow.

Byakuya slashes one of the menos grande from its head down. The menos dissolves, but from the dust two more menos grandes are formed. Both Byakuya and Kukaku cut down the menos, but they continue to replicate. Both Kukaku and Byakuya land on the feet panting as the menos grande walk towards them.

"Kukaku move behind me…," Byakuya says and his reiatsu begins to climb, "**Scatter (chire) Senbonzakura**," Byakuya release the _shikai _of his zanpakuto and its blade separates into thousands of slender blades that will tear his opponents to pieces.

Kukaku looks on with a smile as she knows that Senbonzakura will finish this fight within seconds.

The blades cut down every menos grande and doesn't leave one standing.

"Thanks for showing off once again Byakuya. You didn't leave me any room to really show off," Kukaku says grabbing Byakuya around the neck and passionately kissing him.

Byakuya eyes grow bigger, not from the great kiss Kukaku lays on him, but from the massive army of menos grande that stood where dust should have been. The Menos surround Byakuya and Kukaku, as they both stand back to back prepared to battle.

"**DESTRUCTIVE ART 30: BURST OF GREEN ENERGY," **Four very powerful beams of green energy comes from four directions and destroy a sizable amount of the menos grande.

"Now the training begins Kukaku and Byakuya," Ukitake says.

"What do you mean now the training begins? What the hell have we been doing for the past twenty-five minutes," Kukaku says.

"Failing to complete your task Kukaku Shiba. Captain Ukitake wanted to test your abilities of perception and analysis of a battle situation," Unohana says.

"But you two both battle with brute strength and amazing power, but you weren't able to assess the situation," Ukitake says.

All the while both Ukitake and Unohana have been destroying hollows with massive blast of kido.

"So what have you noticed Byakuya about these menos grande," Ukitake sends a question towards Byakuya.

"I've notice Captain that we are being attacked by hundreds of modified Gillian class hollows and nothing seems to stop them," Byakuya states with as much respect he could muster.

"Wrong, no they can be destroyed, but not with the power you two have been throwing at them. Kukaku, what happens when you cut the menos grande with your zanpakuto," Ukitake says.

"They die of course, but more just keep coming," Kukaku says as she dodges a cero from one of the menos.

"You're almost right…" Unohana is cut off by Kukaku.

"Cut the bull crap and tell me what the hell we have to do before we are all killed out here," Kukaku screams at Unohana.

"Analyze the battle Kukaku, Unohana fall back," Ukitake says as he and Unohana use flash steps to exit the battle.

"No the hell they didn't just leave us with all these menos," Kukaku says angrily as she and Byakuya hide behind a cliff.

"Watch your tongue Kukaku those are captains to which you are speaking," Byakuya says as he looks from behind the rock and sees the menos grande slowly approaching them.

"No Byakuya we are about to die and all they can say is analyze the battle. What the hell are they talking about? All I know that we were taught to know your strengths and the strengths of your enemies, battle with all you have, and kill before you are killed," Kukaku says.

"Yes… I mean yeah you're right babe, but…" Byakuya is cut off by Kukaku.

"You just called me babe and you said yeah instead of yes. Now that's the Byakuya I know," Kukaku says.

"Look I've heard what you and everyone else has said and I need to relax and be a little reckless. I think that's what is going to get us through this battle. No more formal fighting and being careful. Look I've notice that if we cut them down they replicate, but what happened when Unohana used destructive art 30," Byakuya said.

"They were destroyed and didn't replicate," Kukaku said.

"Right, so I figure if we go crazy and use all the high level kido we know, we can destroy these bastards without any trouble and impress those loser mentors of ours," Byakuya says surprising not only himself, but Kukaku as well.

"I'm so in love with you right now," Kukaku says.

"Let's do this," Byakuya says and both he and Kukaku flash step towards the approaching menos grande.

Byakuya fires destructive art 16: wind cannon blast, as Kukaku fires destructive art 12: shock and destroy. They are firing multiple kido attacks, but still haven't cut through the massive menos.

"Those two are doing well, but still haven't quite grasped that they need to contain the hollow first as the menos grande are so stupid that they are easily gathered like cattle," Unohana says.

"Indeed and then once they gathered them together they could destroy them using two high level kido blast simultaneously, but those two are just clouded by their power and experience; not knowing that you learn something new everyday," Ukitake says shaking his head.

Byakuya uses shot of red fire several times, as Kukaku uses blue fire, crash down, but none of it is still affecting them.

"Byakuya I'm getting tired and my spiritual pressure is running low from using all these spells," Kukaku says.

"I am too; we need to finish them all at once. Demonic Floor plan will do the trick, but Kukaku I need you to use Thunder Roar," Byakuya says.

"Hell no! Look babe I'm all for the reckless Byakuya, but that's crazy. First off my brother taught me Thunder Roar, but told me not to use it, and demonic floor plan shouldn't be used by inexperienced users because of the danger it poses to the user," Kukaku says.

"What choice do we have? I can do this Kukaku and so can you," Byakuya says, as he begins the incantation for demonic floor plan.

"Damn you Byakuya, **BONES OF BEAST SCATTERED FAR AND WIDE! STABLE CRIMSON CRYSTAL SCALE WALLS! WINDS IN ACTION AND THE SKY AT REST! THE SOUND OF FLYING ARROWS**," Kukaku gathers her reiatsu to incredible levels as Byakuya is finishing up the incantation for demonic floor plan, "**DESTRUCTIVE ART 63: THUNDER ROAR CANNON (RAIKOHO)**," Kukaku holds out her left arm and fires a giant blast of yellow lighting at the hollows.

"Oh the gods, she was able to use that level of kido so effectively," Unohana says surprised.

"You're not surprised, she is of the noble Shiba family and her brother is my lieutenant, Kaien Shiba. I must speak with him for teaching her such ability without our knowledge," Ukitake says with a smile.

"Yeah it would seem though they still aren't thinking in this battle though," Unohana says.

Byakuya uses shunpo and appears instantly in the middle of all the menos grande. He quickly claps his hands together to form a huge fist and then separates them and claps them together. When he does this an explosion of reiatsu comes from him and his clothing is set ablaze.

"BYAKUYA NO," Ukitake screams.

Byakuya slams his hands on the ground…

"**DESTRUCTIVE ART 53: DEMONIC FLOOR PLAN**," a crimson color aura flows from Byakuya's hands into the ground and a demonic patter covers the entire area including where Kukaku, Ukitake, and Unohana are. The flames of Hades engulf the entire area, which is no longer shrouded in darkness, but in the hot flames.

Ukitake and Unohana take to the sky quickly, but Kukaku is trapped by the floor plan. Unohana and Ukitake notice this at the last minute and Kukaku, along with all the menos grande are covered in the demonic pattern. A giant explosion occurs and all the menos grande are destroyed. Byakuya is within a kido force field, but still his hands are damaged badly. He quickly runs to great Captain Ukitake, but is met with a hand wrapped around his throat.

"Byakuya, what in gods name were you thinking using THAT DESTRUCTIVE ART," Ukitake says.

Byakuya removes Ukitake's hand from around his throat and questions the captain.

"Is that anyway to act Captain Ukitake? Especially after we passed your training exercise," Byakuya states not understanding why Unohana was on the ground.

"You idiot the destructive art you just used is dangerous and you know it! You came to me complaining that your brother taught it to Rukia knowing the danger it holds for the user and those captured in the pattern. You almost killed Captain Unohana and I…" Ukitake stops.

"And Byakuya Kukaku is badly injured," Ukitake says.

Byakuya looks on in horror as he sees Kukaku burnt badly and Unohana healing her wounds.

"KUKAKU KUKAKU! I'm sorry! Kukaku are you alright," Byakuya says.

"I managed to put up a force field of kido at the last minute, but it wasn't enough she was still badly burned by the force of your attack," Unohana says releases her zanpakuto **Minazuki (Purify the Flesh)**. Minazuki swallows Kukaku as Unohana jumps on its back and flies towards the 4th division.

"Ukitake-sensei, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to get hurt. (Voice changes from the excited/scared tone back to the calm and scary Byakuya) I should have followed the rules and been more aware," Byakuya states with a cold stare towards Minazuki flying in the sky.

"Byakuya it wasn't the rules it was yours and Kukaku's egos that got in the way. Those menos grande weren't real, but robots with nanobot' technology to replicate each time they were cut. You guys should have perceived that and that menos grande aren't smart enough to not be trapped together. That is what we wanted you guys to learn from this exercise the art of perception,"

"I have broken the rules and hurt someone I care about. I'm not meant to be a shinigami," Byakuya says throwing down his zanpakuto.

Ukitake picks up the zanpakuto.

"You're wrong Byakuya. You weren't even an academy student and you fought in the great Soul Reaper/Vasto lorde wars 15 years ago. You were young and hot-headed, and only had minor training from your father and grandfather. You could barely do kido or wield your zanpakuto, but you were always good at flash steps. Both sides lost a lot of people and we wanted you to join the Gotei 13 straight away. Your brother had just gotten the title of 6th division Captain after your grandfather Genrei Kuchiki gave up the post after your father died. Rukia was still very young and you wanted to be there for her; plus you felt that you needed training in the academy first," Ukitake says holding Byakuya by the shoulder.

"I don't need a history lesson Ukitake-sensei. I denied the post of becoming my brother's lieutenant and even left the academy after they opened Bleach High. I know the history very well, but it didn't save Kukaku tonight did it," Byakuya says using flesh steps to exit the darkness.

Ukitake sits there holding Senbonzakura in his hand.

Meanwhile…

"Ishida-kun I really enjoyed our date tonight I had a lot of fun," Inoue says as she holds Ishida by the hand.

"I'm glad you came out with me, although you'd rather be with Kurosaki Ichigo then me," Uryu Ishida says looking into Inoue eyes.

"Um… Ishida-kun Ichigo and I are just friends. Anyway he is more interested in fighting then women. As his friend I will be there to support him…" Inoue is cut off as Ishida comes in for a kiss.

At Ichigo Kurosaki's house…

A giant wooden katana comes down hard against another wooden katana.

"Renji that punk was able to defeat us without even using his zanpakuto. That bastard Beeakilla or whatever I want to kill him," Ichigo says swinging his giant wooden katana at Renji.

"His name is Kuchiki Byakuya and yes he beat us because he's a third year. I'm sure you know him their mansion and the sixth division quarters are right next to you," Renji says.

"No I don't know him and I only saw Rukia in their garden. I only knew of Joseph Kuchiki because my dad has had him over for dinner to discuss captain bullshit," Ichigo says.

"How dare you speak of Captain Kuchiki without any honor? I should cut you down, but I must say you having no formal training in zanjutsu you've sure picked up on it pretty quickly with only being in school for a month," Renji says dodging Ichigo's attack and hitting him in the stomach with his wooden katana.

"Yeah people always say I'm a fast learner, but I still haven't figured out how to turn this wooden katana into a metal zanpakuto or that kido stuff. I just want to fight and win," Ichigo says recovering from the attack and rushing Renji.

Ichigo swings at Renji causing him to lose his balance. Renji tries to block the attack from Ichigo, but lost his footing and Ichigo hits Renji with his wooden zanpakuto causing him to fly backwards. Ichigo runs quickly after Renji as he tries to regain his footing and blocks the powerful attack from Ichigo.

"Damn Ichigo, don't you think you have enough reiatsu in that giant toy of yours already. That last attack could have injured me had I not blocked it," Renji says blocking three more powerful attacks from Ichigo.

"Don't get scared now Abarai Renji. I'm going to kick your butt," Ichigo is about to swing when Renji says…

"You know Ishida took Orihime Inoue out on a date tonight," Renji says.

Ichigo stops short on his attack and Renji slashes Ichigo's wooden katana out of his hand.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT NERDY FACE BASTARD TOOK INOUE OUT ON A DATE," Ichigo says with veins popping out his neck.

"Well yeah why are you jealous Kurosaki," Renji says in a mocking tone.

"No I'm not jealous, Ishida is a jerk! We've been friends for years and I know how his rich uppity tail treats women. And if I find out he tried to dis Inoue in anyway or treat her like trash I'll kill him," Ichigo says.

"Well Ichigo its getting late and I have to get back to Rukongai. I don't stay in a fancy mansion in Seireitei. I'll catch you at school on Monday," Renji says as he gathers his stuff and prepares to leave.

Ichigo picks up his now regular wooden katana and puts it into its sheath. He really only sees Inoue as a friend, but can't imagine her being with Ishida.

Byakuya leaves the hospital as Unohana stated that she is fine and should be home in a few days. It's about one in the morning way past his curfew.

"Byakuya why are you late," Joseph says.

"Look brother I don't have time to explain to you. It's been a long night and I just want to go to bed," Byakuya says walking towards the stairs to his room.

"Where's Senbonzakura? What the hell is wrong with your clothes? What the hell is going on with you," Joseph says grabbing Byakuya by the arm.

"Get off of me! Look we haven't said much to each other since the night you threaten to kill me. And anyway why are you so concerned about me now. You broke curfew so many times growing up Father didn't know what to do, but I break it this one time…" Byakuya is cut off by his brother.

"Breaking the rules isn't you and hell yeah I'm concerned when you come in from gods know where, with your clothes torn, and the smell of sulfur all over you. Yeah I'm concerned. You're the future heir of the Kuchiki family and grandfather is concerned about you. And when the old geezer is concerned he comes at me like I'm so damn watcher over you," Joseph says yelling in Byakuya's face.

"I know my place brother and maybe you should learn yours brother," Byakuya says.

"You know grandfather is right. You have changed since you've started dating that Shiba girl. They maybe nobles, but not of high class as the Kuchiki family. You need to leave her alone and stop sleeping around with her…" Joseph is cut off as Byakuya grabs him by the throat and pushes his brother up against a wall.

"SHUT UP, SHUT THE HELL UP JOSEPH YOU BASTARD," Byakuya says loudly.

"Now this is the hot-headed and rash Byakuya that I miss! I'm surprised though that you would bring up the legitimacy of my birth especially when it is forbidden to speak about," Joseph says sarcastically.

"I only wish I had Senbonzakura now so I could cut you down. I truly despise you and how you speak of Kukaku," Byakuya says now crushing his brother's neck.

Struggling to breathe, but has a smile on his face: "Let me go Byakuya or I will crush you," Joseph says.

"Go to hell Joseph Kuchiki and join your slut of a mother there as well," Byakuya says.

Joseph punched Byakuya in the face hard sending him crashing through the front doors of their sixth division mansion. Byakuya lands right near Joshiro Ukitake, who was walking through the gates to return Senbonzakura back to its owner.

"What is going on Kuchiki Byakuya? Captain Kuchiki are you and Byakuya having another bout of sibling rivalry," Ukitake says.

"Hold your peace captain or be warned that you will join us in battle as my enemy. I'm going to crush the respect back into the future lord if it kills me," Joseph says pulling out his zanpakuto and increasing his spiritual pressure to dangerous levels.

"Joseph please Byakuya had a long night of training, can't you guys talk this over," Ukitake says.

"Ukitake-sensei, it is fine. My brother and I are just training, it will be ok," Byakuya says grabbing Senbonzakura and unsheathing it.

"I will stay to make sure neither one of you kill each other," Ukitake says.

Joseph laughs so hard tears pour from his eyes.

"Captain Ukitake you are foolish if you believe this baby could defeat me. He can't even confront the darkness and turmoil in his own heart, let alone defeat an elite captain of the Gotei 13," Joseph says.

"**Scatter (chire) Senbonzakura**," A pink reiatsu fills the air as the blade of Senbonzakura.

Byakuya sends thousands of blades towards his brother, Joseph dodges the first attack, which creates a sizable crater in the ground and also breaks the windows in front of the house.

Joseph runs at Byakuya and slashes at him, Joseph cuts deeply into Byakuya and Ukitake pulls out his zanpakuto in response.

"Hold your peace Joshiro. Little Byakuya used **utsusemi (cicada)** that technique Yoruichi Shihouin taught him that allows them to use flash steps to create an after image of themselves. Very originally Byakuya, but you didn't use it as effectively as Yoruichi can," Joseph says looking around for his brother.

Byakuya instantly appears and tries to slash his brother from behind, but Joseph turned around and intercepted the attack with his own zanpakuto. Powerful sparks fly as the two slash madly at each others zanpakuto and awakening the 6th division squad members, who come running to see what is going on.

Joseph slashes down hard at Byakuya, who does a flip to dodge the powerful attack. Joseph's zanpakuto crashes down into the ground sending earth and concrete flying everywhere. Byakuya sends Senbonzakura's _shikai_ towards his brother again, but Joseph uses his powerful reiatsu to destroy the oncoming blades.

"Captain Ukitake, are those two at it again. I am surprised that you have allowed this," Isshin Kurosaki the fifth division captain says.

"Isshin you should know I would never allow this, but those two have some aggression they need to get out I guess," Ukitake says.

"Yeah, but at two in the morning and not to mention they have woke up the entire 5th and 6th division squads. Oh hell and now my lively son is woke as well," Isshin says.

"Holy crap the Byakuya bastard is fighting a captain oh I was pissed at first, but now I'm glad they woke me up. I don't want to miss the bastard getting his butt kicked," Ichigo says sitting in his black katana pajamas.

"So Isshin Kurosaki this is your son aye. I hear a lot about the boy especially how quickly he learns," Ukitake says.

"Yeah, he has my power but he didn't get my good looks, nor my wife Masaki, oh my beautiful, pretty, amazing, sexy wife's ability in kido either. Other than that he's ok," Isshin says but is met with a punch in the face by Ichigo.

"Doesn't seem he has much respect for you does he Isshin," Ukitake says with a smile on his face.

Byakuya and Joseph are using shunpo and causing major destruction on the 6th division grounds. Joseph is has slashed Byakuya a few times, but Byakuya pays no attention to his wounds as he is determined to cut his brother down.

"**Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Destructive Art 31: Shot of Red Fire**," Byakuya says and fires the attack at his brother.

Joseph falls to the ground but bounces back up quickly; unknown to him Byakuya used flash steps and is behind his brother.

"**Turn those dogs into meat, pulsing heart, drums to the beat. Burn with fire demanding minds, spin to the east, jump from the south, dinner and destruction at noonday. Destructive Art 7: Pulse and Burn Shockwave**," Byakuya completes the incantation and a silver power shoots forth from his body and hits his brother hard.

Joseph flies into one of the 6th division outer walls and a huge hole is in the wall as Joseph struggles to stand up.

Random 6th division shinigami non-seated officer: "I can't believe he hit the captain like he was an unseated officer like me.

Retshu Moreno the lieutenant of the 6th division walks up on this non-seated officer and says:

"You're a fool to believe that our captain will be easily defeated. He's a captain with great power, but Kuchiki Byakuya isn't an amateur either and really has surpassed all of us except our captain. This isn't a normal fight so don't run your mouth, but watch and learn," Retshu Moreno says sternly.

Random shinigami: "My apologies lieutenant Moreno. I didn't mean any disrespect towards our captain," the non-seated officer says.

Joseph stands up from the rubble and dusts off his captain's haori.

"It would seem brother that you are truly serious and seeing as though my entire division is here; I need to show them why I was chosen to be a captain in the Gotei 13 in the first place and it's not for my boyish good looks either," Joseph says with a laugh.

"I hope that means Joseph that you plan on using your _Bankai_," Byakuya says.

"HA! Brother you are truly above yourself today if you think you have beaten me to the point that I need to waste power and use my Bankai on you, no brother I won't kill you so easily, instead I shall make you suffer with a true example of a shinigami's _Shikai_," Joseph says.

Lieutenant Moreno yells: "Everyone step back Captain is about to use his initial release."

Officers from both divisions step back a few feet as the Captain Ukitake and Captain Kurosaki flash step to the top of the stone wall. Ichigo on the other hand just watches from the same spot he was in.

"Ichigo you need to step back son," Isshin yells to Ichigo.

"Shut up dad I've seen several initial releases already and I only came out with a few scratches," Ichigo says.

Isshin whispers to Ukitake…

"The idiot has seen untrained on untamed initial releases, but he hasn't seen a _Shikai_ in the hands of a truly skilled captain," Isshin says with a devilish grin on his face.

"Prepared are we Byakuya," Joseph says gathering his reiatsu.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO JOSEPH KUCHIKI," Byakuya yells.

"**Break the rules, Shinzabaki (rule book)**," Joseph finishes his initial release command and a powerful explosion occurs.

Ichigo is knocked back and hits the wall hard.

"What power oh man his spiritual pressure is choking me," Ichigo says.

As the smoke clears we see Joseph's normal zanpakuto transforming into a giant book of some sorts.

Ichigo moves back to his space and begins to laugh.

"A book, ha ha, his zanpakuto turned into a big library book ha ha ha ha," Ichigo says.

"Are you afraid yet Byakuya," Joseph says holding the heavy book closed within his hands. "It has been awhile since I had to release my zanpakuto and Shinzabaki is purring with excitement.

"I have to agree with Kurosaki's disrespectful son. I was expecting something more deadly then a book Joseph. I see I have to cut you down for your lack of power," Byakuya says rushing towards his brother.

"So foolish are they Shinzabaki laughing at your true form not knowing what you are capable of," Joseph says and then throws Shinzabaki into the air.

Byakuya runs at his brother to slice him, especially since he doesn't have a weapon. Right before he lands his blow the giant book crashes down in front of him causing Byakuya to jump back and the causing a sizable crater to form in the ground. The book then opens, while glowing red, and floats in front of Joseph. Joseph turns the pages.

"**Fires of Hades burn my foes**," Joseph says this and great streams of fire shoot forth from the book towards Byakuya.

Byakuya dodges the streams, but Joseph moves his hands, which causes the pages to turn automatically. The streams of fire turn into giant fire balls. Byakuya cuts through them with Senbonzakura, but he is hit by two of them, which not only burns him, but knocks him back hard into a wall. Joseph then holds both hands stretch out horizontally and one big giant fire ball comes forth and shoots towards Byakuya.

Byakuya stands up quickly and says…

"**Destructive art 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down**," Byakuya shoots the energy into the giant fireball causing an explosion.

Byakuya holds his arms in front of his face to keep the debris from getting into his eyes. Joseph just laughs and has Shinzabaki's pages turn automatically again.

"**Winds of destruction cut my enemies down**," Shinzabaki turns white and great winds come out the book and great tornadoes form.

Byakuya releases Senbonzakura, but the tornadoes dispel the blades. Joseph puts his hands in an x formation and then quickly separates them causes the tornadoes to shoot blades of winds towards Byakuya. Byakuya dodges the first two blasts, but the other four cut him across the chest, both arms, his leg, and then on cuts his face.

"I haven't seen Shinzabaki in action since Joseph applied for the captain's position. I forgot how effective he was in using Shinzabaki's elemental powers," Isshin says.

"That's because you only had to watch, Shunsui and I had to fight against both his shikai and bankai. That's why I was uneasy about him releasing his zanpakuto. Joseph enjoys fighting and its no stopping him once he has that book open. We may have to interfere to keep him from doing serious damage to Byakuya," Ukitake says.

Byakuya fires a number of kido spells at his brother, but Joseph uses the tornadoes to dispel the attacks. Byakuya uses flash steps to get closer to his brother, but Joseph counters with flash steps himself and ends up in the air.

"**Elegant Waters drown these evil doers**," Joseph says and a huge body of water pours from the book as its color changes to blue and the water engulfs Byakuya. Joseph then uses shunpo and punches Byakuya under the water. Byakuya recovers from the attack as he sees Ichigo and other shinigami swimming to get back to the surface.

Joseph kicks Byakuya and then grabs him by the neck with a chokehold. Byakuya is starting to lose consciousness as he can no longer hold his breath. Joseph smiles and throws Byakuya out of the water allowing him to breathe, then Joseph uses shunpo to hover over Byakuya and kicks him back down into the water hard. He then flips back to Shinzabaki and causes a whirlpool which captures Byakuya and he begins to spin around.

Ichigo and then others climbed on top of the 6th division walls to escape the waters.

"What the hell is this, his BANKAI or something," Ichigo says.

"No son this is what a truly trained _shikai _can do. And Joseph has trained so much with his he is able to use his elemental spells like he is using a _bankai_.

Joseph brings the water back to the ground leaving Byakuya lying on the ground coughing and gasping for air.

Joseph then waves his arms in a downward motion and says…

"**Powerful Earth crush these demons**," the ground opens beneath Byakuya causing him to fall into the earth. Joseph moves his hands and a pillar of earth brings Byakuya up and then crumbles.

Joseph quickly soars through the air and kicks Byakuya before he hits the ground and then two giant pieces of earth smash into Byakuya causing his eyes to grow wide.

"CAPTAIN KUCHIKI THAT'S ENOUGH," Ukitake screams.

"No Joshiro I told you I was going to beat the respect back into my brother so stay out of it," Joseph says as he further allows the earth to crush his brother.

"BROTHER STOP," Rukia screams.

Joseph freezes in place as Rukia, who is standing in her chappy pajamas, cries for her brother to stop.

"Brother stop; you've proven your point that Byakuya is not as strong as you. Stop this at once. Mother and Father wouldn't want us fighting like we've been doing. Stop please let Byakuya go," Rukia says falling to her brother's feet.

"Fine, release Shinzabaki," Joseph says calling forth the giant spell book and the earth dissipating and Byakuya falling to the ground.

Joseph holds Shinzabaki under his arm as he holds Rukia.

"Brother this battle is not over," Byakuya flash steps and knocks Rukia out the way. Ichigo quickly dives to catch Rukia, just as Byakuya releases Senbonzakura and cuts Joseph up badly.

Joseph is knocked back and holds the deep wound one of Senbonzakura's blades caused.

"I felt the killing intent you placed into that last attack with Senbonzakura. You even put our sister's life in danger. Forget playing around you die tonight you arrogant bastard you die tonight," Joseph says.

"I'm not the illegitimate child brother," Byakuya says gathering his reiatsu.

"**Summoning the Deadly Warriors of Shinzabaki**," Joseph says as four swordsmen comes from the book and stabs Byakuya in four different directions.

"Holy crap Ukitake, Joseph is about to…" Isshin is cut off by the words no hollow or weak shinigami wants to hear coming from a captain.

"**BAN…KAI**," Joseph says and a great explosion occurs.

Ichigo covers Rukia as debris flies all over the place. All the other shinigami are blown in every direction as Retshu uses shunpo to grab as many as he can.

Ukitake runs towards them as fast as he can.

"**Greater Shinzabaki**," Joseph says as his giant book turned into a giant sword that floats behind him. The sword has black writing written into it and Joseph is glowing with power.

"You really did it brother I guess I pushed you to far," Byakuya says as blood flows from his mouth.

"The future Kuchiki lord dies here and my mother finally regains her honor," Joseph says.

"Enough Joseph or so help me I will fight you myself," Ukitake says.

"Your powerful Ukitake but your sealed zanpakuto is no match for my bankai," Joseph says.

"You forget that I have been a captain for over two hundred years and trained with the Commander-General over a thousand years ago. Who said my zanpakuto was going to stay sealed. **Every wave be my shield, every thunder become my blade ****,****(****nami kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare)**** Sōgyo no Kotowari****,"** Ukitake says as his zanpakuto forms into two thin blades resembling fishing javelins with reverse jitte prongs on the dull side of the blade, that are connected by a cord lined with several small charms.

The stage is set for the battle of the century.

A/N: Please read and review people.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: An update of one of my favorite stories. I hope you guys have been enjoying it. And if you can please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 13**: The Battle, The Love, The Grades

Ukitake stands in the midst of a battle worn scene. Byakuya is still trapped by his brother's Deadly Warriors of Shinzabaki. Joseph Kuchiki stands in awe of the intense and powerful reiatsu coming from Ukitake and his _shikai _of **Sōgyo**** no Kotowari**.

Joseph sends a massive wave of fire and wind towards his brother, as Captain Ukitake gathers enough spiritual pressure and shoots forth a blast of water and electricity towards the attack that was meant to destroy Byakuya.

Ukitake's attack hits up against Joseph's attack and a huge explosion occurs. Captain Ukitake then sends a powerful blast of lighting towards Joseph, who hits the ground with his hands, and causes a giant pillar of earth to block the attack. Ukitake's lighting attack was so powerful that it blasts through the pillar and knocks Joseph back into a wall.

Captain Kuchiki coughs up blood as his back hits the wall. Captain Ukitake waists no time and with two decisive flash steps, he quickly destroys the warriors that stabbed Byakuya and then appears in front of Joseph Kuchiki with both blades across said captain's throat.

"Disable your _bankai _Captain Kuchiki or I will be forced to do it for you," Jushiro says.

"You seem to think Captain Ukitake that I'm the same man that you saw years ago, testing to become a captain. I've improved and your shikai won't be enough," Joseph says with a smile.

The giant black sword which is the form Shinzabaki assumes when Joseph's bankai is released begins to glow and in an instant, Joseph explodes in flames, blasting Ukitake back. Using the waves of water as his shield, Ukitake survived the attack, but using the wind to fly; Joseph causes a massive amount of water to erupt from the ground and directs it towards Captain Ukitake.

"Not a smart move," Jushiro says with a smile.

Using Sogyo no Kotowari, Jushiro shoots a powerful blast of water at the water attack Joseph shot, and the blasts shot towards Captain Kuchiki. Joseph cuts through the attack with a powerful blade of wind, but is sliced in the back by Captain Ukitake who used shunpo to get behind him. Joseph falls to the ground hard.

"Let's end this captain, we are both powerful fighters, but beating each other to death will not solve anything," Jushiro screams to Captain Kuchiki who is slowly rising from the ground.

"We can end this if you allow me to kill my brother captain," Joseph says preparing for his next attack.

In Joseph's left hand he gathers the energies of fire and in his right hand the energies of the wind. Joseph then sends forth a massive fire and wind vortex to encase Jushiro Ukitake. Ukitake is unable to dodge so he places both zanpakuto in front of him and he is encased in an oval shield of lighting. The blast hits and Jushiro is seen falling from the sky, and then Joseph sends massive spikes of earth, in which the tips of said earth are burning with fire towards Jushiro Ukitake. Ukitake recovers and with very swift and proficient flash steps and slicing sword attacks, cuts the spikes into pieces. Jushiro uses a final flash step to end up behind Joseph Kuchiki and holds his blades to his neck once again.

"Disable your bankai Joseph. You've proven that you're stronger than Byakuya. Look at him as he lays their bloody and beaten. Stop this madness," Ukitake pleads.

"The point Ukitake wasn't to beat him or to prove who was stronger, the point was to crush him," Joseph says with anger and flash steps to his giant zanpakuto. As Joseph grabs the huge black sword the power erupting from it is causing a major quaking within the earth and disrupting the stability of Shinigami in the surrounding area.

"It's not possible for him to lift such a massive weapon is it Dad. That sword is huge it bigger than Menos Grande that I've seen in my hollow history book," Ichigo says.

Joseph floats to the sky as the he points his giant sword towards Ukitake and Byakuya.

"**FINAL ATTACK, WAVE OF THE ELEMENTS**," Joseph screams as his sword glows and gathers the energies of all four elements of fire, water, earth, and wind.

A blast of blue energy crashes into Joseph Kuchiki followed by a zanpakuto piercing his shoulder blade. Joseph looks back knowing full well whose really long odachi has pierced him.

"Captain Julia Karuka I see that your thirst for my blood has been satisfied," Joseph says blood flowing strongly from the wound.

"I believe Ukitake has asked you to end this, so unless you want to battle two captains; one of whom doesn't mind seeing you bleed, I suggest you disable your…" Julia is cut off by being punched by Joseph.

Joseph flash steps with Julia's zanpakuto still embedded in his shoulder.

"I will stand with you Captain Kuchiki," Lieutenant Retshu says with his zanpakuto drawn.

"I understand loyalty to your captain boy, but don't be foolish enough to think you can stand against to very powerful captains of the Gotei 13 **Now Change Your State Tatsache (state of matter)**," Julia says and her zanpakuto melts into liquid and slides it way to her hand, reforming into the normal sealed form of a really really long odachi.

"No Captain Karuka make that three very powerful captains," Shunsui says appearing instantaneously next to Julia and Jushiro.

"Everyone always tries to protect Byakuya, but this time I'm not backing down. Moreno release your zanpakuto and break their bones," Joseph says.

"**Crush Fibiaramaru**," Retshu says as his zanpakuto turns into a slightly curved katana with a sliver blade and black edge.

"And be careful of Captain Karuka's initial release. It tends to get slippery," Joseph says to his lieutenant.

"Brother Stop," Rukia says with tears flowing down her eyes.

Joseph unable to listen to his sister's plea prepares to attack the three captains, but then collapse right to the ground.

Julia quickly flash steps behind Lieutenant Moreno and knocks him out with a single blow.

"We need to get both of the Kuchiki brothers to the 4th division quickly. Both of them have lost a lot of blood," Julia says.

"What the heck just happened? He was ready to go," Shunsui says from underneath his hat.

"Captain Karuka used Destructive Art 33 to speed up the rate in which Captain Kuchiki's already racing heart pumped blood, by using her spiritual pressure within the blast to disrupt the flow of blood within him. Then by stabbing him with her zanpakuto, causing a deep wound more blood flowed out than normal," Captain Kurosaki says.

"You were the last person Isshin I would have expected to perceive that," Julia says with a half smile.

"And unlike previous 11th squad captains/officers you use kido very well and very strategically," Isshin says.

The captains grab Byakuya, Joseph, and Moreno and carry them to the 4th squad, while Captain Isshin ensures that both the 5th and 6th squads return to their respective bunks/headquarters.

"Dad I know I have to become strong and the first thing I have to do is to get my metal zanpakuto," Ichigo Kurosaki says.

Isshin just smiles at his teenage son as they walk home.

**5 months later**

The following first years have obtained true zanpakuto's in the order they received them:

Toshiro Hitsuguya

Kaname Tosen _(_only first year who knows how to perform _shikai)_

Rukia Kuchiki

Izuru Kira

Rai Alexander

Kamira Takahara

Renji Abarai

Ichigo, Chad, Inoue and other really weak or undetermined/unnamed first years have not obtained true zanpakuto's. Uryu Ishida is probably very capable of obtaining a true zanpakuto, but chooses not to because he hates fighting with a zanpakuto and prefers to fight with a bow and arrow.

The following first years have A's in all of their classes

Toshiro Hitsuguya

Kaname Tosen

Rukia Kuchiki

And some unnamed first years as well.

Ichigo Kurosaki's Report Card

Hakuda I- A+

Basic Kido- D-

Math I- A+

English I- A+

Shingami Knowledge- A+

Swordsmanship and Spirit Training- A+

Yasutora Chad Sado

Hakuda I- B+

Basic Kido- A-

Math I- A

English- B+

Shinigami Knowledge and Understanding- B+

Swordsmanship and Spirit Training- C

Inoue Orihime

Hakuda I- B

Basic Kido- A+

Math I- A+

English I- A+

Shingami Knowledge- A+

Swordsmanship and Spirit Training- C

Renji Abarai

Hakuda I- A+

Basic Kido- C

Math I- C

English I- A+

Shingami Knowledge- A+

Swordsmanship and Spirit Training- A+

Uryu Ishida

Hakuda I- A+

Basic Kido- A+

Math I- A+

English I- A+

Shingami Knowledge- A+

Swordsmanship and Spirit Training- F--

Kamira Takahara

Hakuda I- A+

Basic Kido- B+

Math I- B+

English I- B+

Shingami Knowledge- C-

Swordsmanship and Spirit Training- A+

Rai Alexander

Hakuda I- A+

Basic Kido- A+

Math I- C-

English I- C-

Shingami Knowledge- C-

Swordsmanship and Spirit Training- A+

"Ha you got all A's and an F Ishida LOL. I beat you in grades lol," Ichigo says while laughing at Ishida.

"Kurosaki I chose to get an F because I'm not a zanpakuto wielding death god. I fight with Quincy weapons alone. You got a D in Kido which should be something a zanpakuto wielding death god low class scum like yourself should've gotten an A in," Ishida says.

Ichigo quiets down as he hates that he's not able to perform Kido and the fact that he still hasn't obtained a true zanpakuto. Renji has been training him, but Ichigo hasn't been able to grasp it. And today in Swordsmanship and Spirit Training those who have a metal zanpakuto will get a chance to fight against some artificial hollows, while those who still have wooden ones get to meditate and try and call forth their true zanpakuto.

"Hey Inoue maybe after class you, me, and Chad can go to our favorite spot and study," Ichigo says.

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun, but me and Ishida-kun have a date tonight," Inoue says blushing.

Ishida punches Ichigo in the gut and says…

"Yeah Kurosaki I have a date with the girl I'm in love with," Ishida says walking off behind Inoue.

Renji and Rukia walk up beside Ichigo with their zanpakuto sheath and strapped to their sides. Renji punches Ichigo in the head.

"Too bad Kurosaki, you don't have a zanpakuto or a date," Renji says.

"Shut your mouth you jerk. You just got your zanpakuto a week ago ok. Rukia has had hers for months now. And you have two C's on your report card, not to mention that Kira beat you again ha ha ha," Ichigo says punching Renji in his face, but also hurting his heart with his words.

Rukia hits both of them in the face.

"Yeah Ichigo you maybe right, but the fact of the matter is Renji still has a zanpakuto and you don't," Rukia says walking off.

"Ha. Now, Ichigo that's a good girl and a good friend right there. Ichigo I'm thinking of asking Rukia out on a date. Especially since her brother Byakuya has moved out the house I can finally make a move. But that is neither here nor there. Come on let's get to class and so you can watch me kick so hollow butt," Renji says running towards class.

Ichigo on the other hand sits on the floor. Upset that he doesn't have a zanpakuto, but also grossed out by the fact that Renji just said he was going to ask Rukia out on a date.

A/N: Ok tell me what you think!!! Read and Review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Nothing new just the same plea that you leave a review. I love them.

Disclaimer: I do not on anything Bleach; I just like to write fanfiction.

**Chapter 14**: His Soul Mate

As the students enter into Swordsmanship and Spirit Training, Ichigo has a sad look on his face. Today every student with a zanpakuto will get a chance to battle against some pseudo-hollow. Those students who still have a wooden katana have to sit in the bleachers and watch the other students' battle.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun I'm sure that we'll have zanpakutos soon," Inoue says to Ichigo through a bright smile.

"That's funny coming from someone who cares more about dating Ishida than her friends and getting a zanpakuto," Ichigo says angrily.

Orihime Inoue really was in love with Ichigo Kurosaki, but for all their years of being friends he has never once looked at her the way she wanted him too. She thought there would never be anything between them, until now.

Inoue smiled and blushed all at the same time. She didn't care if Ichigo said something out of anger; she felt that it wasn't anger but jealousy. She was expecting him to get jealous and to be honest she really likes Uryu, but her heart really belongs to Ichigo.

The Swordsmanship and Spirit Training teacher instructs the class to sit down as he begins his lecture on Hollow, the zanpakuto, and purification of Hollow. The class listens with a mild excitement; as those with zanpakutos were ready to battle.

"Look I don't need to hear this crap all I want is to battle, my zanpakuto is crying for fire and blood," Rai Alexander says while playing with his lighter.

"Rai is that all you think about? I mean what you need to be concerned about is fitting in. Half of the school is either afraid of you or think you're weird. I can't have that ruining my reputation," Kamira says while twirling her pink hair.

Rai pays no attention to his popularity drunken friend. He looks at Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kaname Tosen with pure excitement; hoping to get a chance to cut them down.

"Ichigo what do you think these pseudo-hollows will be like," Chad asks.

"I'm hoping that their big and scary so I can be the one to save the day. Even with my giant wooden katana I could beat some dumb fake hollow," Ichigo says unsheathing his wooden katana and filling it with his reiatsu.

Shinigami teacher: "Mr. Kurosaki please put that katana away and lower your spiritual pressure. You are causing an uproar with my hollow. You are not participating in this exercise anyway. Now those of you who have obtained the zanpakuto you will step forward and remember to use your blade wisely when fighting against the hollow," the teacher instructs.

Ichigo falls to his seat hard looking on as the zanpakuto wielding students take to the gym's center. A huge cage covered in a blanket sits in the back.

**Meanwhile…**

Nemu Kurotsuchi is leaving her Advanced Chemistry class. She is seen smiling and laughing as she walks down the hallway towards her Advanced Shunpo class. As she is walking her brother, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Chojiro Sasakibe are walking towards her.

"Well hello big brother how are you today," Nemu says greeting her brother with a smile.

"Did I ask you to speak stupid," Mayuri says with a hateful sneer.

"That is no way to talk to me, especially since I'm the one that helped you pass that last chemistry test," Nemu says with a smile.

"You stupid wench the only reason I even needed your help was that my experiment on my body went wrong and I exploded. I had to miss a week of school. Don't ever think a stupid female second year like you could ever," Mayuri is cut off by Chojiro.

"Now now Mayuri how will we ever get her to agree with your terms if you talk bad about her," Chojiro says with a smile.

"She is a cow, she'll do what the hell I say when I say it," Mayuri says looking at Nemu with a sadistic look.

"Do what? And Mayuri I'm getting tired of you talking to me like I'm some mindless robot or modified soul. Now what the hell is Chojiro talking about," Nemu asks with her anger gaining.

"Your brother lost a battle to me and he said that if I was to win, he'll get you to go out on a date with me. I promise my dear to be nothing more than a gentleman," Chojiro says while bowing down to Nemu.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Have you lost your mind Mayuri? What in the world makes you think I would ever date Sasakibe or the fact that I would do it because you lost a bet? You both can watch my back as I walk away. Mayuri those sick experiments you have been doing on yourself has really got you tripping," Nemu says walking away.

Mayuri doesn't like that and shunpo's in front of his sister and slaps her in the face. She hits the wall hard.

"Listen Nemu; don't think because I've been told not to put my hands on you again that I wouldn't. You are to do as I command," Mayuri says grabbing Nemu by the throat and throwing her hard against a wall.

"He Mayuri it's cool I don't have to go out on a date with your sister," Chojiro says.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi if you don't take your hands off of me now I will hurt you," Nemu says.

Mayuri laughs at her, but is quickly quieted when Nemu uses flash steps to instantly appear behind him and then punches him in the back. She hit him so hard that a giant crater appeared in the wall as Mayuri fell to the floor.

"You see big brother I used to be afraid of you, but some extra training with teachers and Hinamori has made me able to stand up for myself," Nemu says as she wipes her face, picks up her books, and walks away.

"Well Mayuri it looks like your sister has finally found her backbone. You should be ashamed of yourself though. I can't believe you would fight your own sister over something as stupid as a bet. If it wasn't for two great nobles being in this little group of ours I wouldn't hang out with you," Tetsuzaemon Iba says looking down at the angered Mayuri.

**Back At Ichigo's Class… **

The teacher releases the hollow from the cage and the students' unsheathe their zanpakutos.

Teacher: "Remember Kaname you can't release your zanpakuto for any reason, and no kido either. You are simply to defeat the hollows using your zanpakuto. This is a chance for you to get closer to your zanpakuto; you may possibly be able to learn the name of your zanpakuto."

The hollows begin to roar. A small hollow runs towards Kamira and tries to attack. She blocks the attacks with her zanpakuto and then slashes it in its shoulder. The small hollow roars in pain, but continues to attack her.

Teacher: "Kamira your form is off; I need you to remember that the best policy is to completely defeat the hollow as soon as possible. Your job is to put the restless soul to rest, not to slow it down."

Kamira pays no attention to the teacher and continues to toy with the small hollow, cutting it all over its body, and then laughing like a little girl. Rai on the other hand is running his zanpakuto quickly through the hollow and turning them into dust. Rai jumps in the air and cuts the heads off of two big hollow. The teacher just looks on unimpressed with his impulsiveness.

Two hollow have come to attack Rukia, but she uses shunpo to cut one of the hollow in its leg, and then she flips over the other one and slashes it from its head to its feet; causing it to turn into dust. Then she does the same with the other hollow.

Teacher: "Excellent work Lady Kuchiki that's how you effectively defeat hollow, leaving no chance for them to regenerate," the teacher says with excitement.

The teacher also praises Toshiro and Kaname as they effortlessly dispatch the hollow and don't even blink.

Izuru Kira on the other hand has allowed himself to get cornered by four big hollow. He uses his zanpakuto to cut one, but it knocks him back. Kira has been dealing with some rejection issues and has forgone training with his zanpakuto. He's secretly in love with someone, but she isn't feeling him at all.

Renji defeats two of the hollow that were attacking him and sees that Kira is in trouble. He runs towards Kira and strikes one of the Hollow with a forward thrust and brings his zanpakuto upwardly slicing it in half, then with a side slash his cuts another hollow in half, but it doesn't dissipate. Kira gives a nod of thanks to Renji and then flash steps cutting down the remaining three hollow.

"They are all really good, I wish Inoue and I could go down there and show off our skills with Kido," Chad says.

"They're not all that good, especially those dummies over their. The teacher had to bail those idiots out," Ichigo says.

Teacher: "Very good job for the most part class. I see we have some more work to do, but you guys did pretty well. Now," The teacher freezes in mid sentence.

"Sensei what's wrong," Hitsugaya asks.

"It's the little hollow I didn't kill," Kamira says with a shocked look.

"Well that just means I can kill him for you," Rai says.

"Now why would you want to kill my little friend," A dark shadow says.

"Yeah why would you want to kill me boy I only want to eat a few of you," the small hollow says.

"Listen everyone who doesn't have a zanpakuto stay back, Kamira and Rai go and protect the students in the bleachers, Renji, Kira, Rukia stand behind me, and Toshiro you and I are the strongest here we'll fight this one, you three cover our rear," Tosen says.

"You're not the boss of us and anyway these are fake hollow they can't hurt us," Renji says.

"You idiot those hollow are real and they have dangerous reiatsu levels," Hitsugaya says.

"Then we need to alert some authorities and not fight these things on our own," Rukia says.

"Forget that," Rai says

"Yeah," Renji says

And both of them run towards the small hollow, the small hollow responds by spitting some green goo at them causing them to fall to the ground stuck to it.

"What is this stuff," Rai says.

Then the bigger hollow comes out of the shadows. He is a humanoid Hollow with several fish-themed features.

"I'm Fishbone D and I'm hungry," The hollow says.

Tosen jumps in the air preparing to use his _shikai_, but finds he is unable to. The small hollow spits the green goo at Tosen trapping him to the ceiling. Toshiro flash steps in front of the small hollow and cuts him in half, but Fishbone D gets behind him and knocks him to the ground along with Renji and Rai.

Fishbone D lands on the ground and prepares to attack Rukia. Rukia runs towards him and slashes him with her zanpakuto, she cuts him, but its not enough to cause some real damage, Fishbone D smacks her and she hits the wall hard.

"**Destructive Art 1: Flame Shot**," Chad says and a stream of fire shoots from his hand towards Fishbone D.

Fishbone D jumps out the way and runs towards Chad. Kamira and Kira runs towards Fishbone D to protect Chad, but Fishbone falls through a dark hole, causing Kira to accidentally stab Kamira with his zanpakuto. Fishbone D reappears and slaps Kira so hard that he flies halfway across the gym. Chad grabs Fishbone D from behind, but Fishbone D brings out his back fins that stab Chad up really bad.

Ichigo draws his katana and fills it with his reiatsu. The wooden katana turns into a giant wooden katana and Ichigo runs towards Fishbone D.

"Ishida-kun we have to help everyone," Inoue says.

"I can't do anything I'm not allowed to use any of my Quincy powers and I'm not using kido,"

Inoue doesn't wait to persuade Ishida and begins to run to help Ichigo, but stops when Ichigo looks at her.

"Inoue sit this one out I don't want you to get hurt too," Ichigo says.

"I can fight Ichigo and you're not in charge of me," Inoue says.

Ichigo nods towards Ishida and Ishida uses Hirenkyaku to instantly appear behind Inoue and then instantly appears in the bleachers holding her tight.

Fishbone D is fighting Rukia. She shoots kido at him, but none of it is strong enough to stop him. She then swings her zanpakuto at him, but he bites down on it and injures her hand as well. Rukia falls back and hits the ground. Fishbone D prepares to strike her down, but Ichigo slashes him in the arm with his zanpakuto; causing a stream of blood to pour from it and the hollow screams in pain.

"Step away from her you ugly bastard. Your fight is with me," Ichigo says with his zanpakuto pointed towards him.

"You're the boy with the extensive spiritual pressure. I'm going to enjoy eating you," Fishbone D says.

Ichigo goes to strike Fishbone D again. Fishbone D blocks, jumps back, and avoids the volley of sword thrusts and swings Ichigo is throwing at him. Ichigo is using the techniques he just saw his classmates use to fight against Fishbone D.

"That's amazing he was able to use those techniques with only seeing them once. Kurosaki is a lot stronger than I give him credit for, but I still hate him," Ishida says.

"Boy you can't kill me with that branch. I will feast on your soul," Fishbone D says and punches Ichigo and causing him to hit the ground hard.

Fishbone D then picks up Ichigo's wooden katana and throws it at Rukia who was trying to stand up. Rukia gets hit by the zanpakuto and falls back to the ground.

"I think I will eat the little girl first and then make my way to the orange head kid for dessert," Fishbone D says with a laugh.

As Fishbone D is approaching Rukia, Ichigo stands in front of him, and grabs the Hollow around the waist; using his reiatsu to help him hold the Hollow back.

"Get off me boy," Fishbone D says while hitting Ichigo repeatedly.

"Rukia use my katana to stab me and the Hollow," Ichigo says.

"What the hell are you talking about I will do no such thing. Let me run and get help," Rukia says.

"Just trust me I'll survive the wound, just do it, and make sure you use as much force as you can," Ichigo screams as he takes another hit from Fishbone D.

Rukia doesn't want to do this, but with as much power as she could muster she runs towards Ichigo and his wooden katana stabs him through his stomach and into Fishbone D as well. An explosion of sky blue and black reiatsu occurs knocking Rukia back, and filling the entire gym. This also alerts Isane Kotetsu and Lisa Jones; who were on their way to class. They run into the gym and are overwhelmed by the force of spiritual pressure.

Fishbone D is knocked back as the reiatsu is trying to contain itself.

As the smoke clears we see Ichigo standing with his school uniform on with a large tan zanpakuto sheath strapped to his back and a large metal zanpakuto with a red handle, rectangular tsuba, and red tassel on the end of the handle draped over his back. Ichigo stands before Fishbone D with a smile on his face.

"Ichigo has a zanpakuto," Renji says.

"Its huge, the fool still hasn't gained control over his reiatsu," Hitsugaya says.

"Hey big ugly hollow you said you wanted to eat my soul right? Well come and get me you bastard," Ichigo says with a huge grin on his face.

Fishbone D runs towards Ichigo and punches. Ichigo slices his right arm off and then cuts him in his side.

Lisa draws her zanpakuto and runs towards the hollow as Isane tries to get the others out of the green goo.

Ichigo jumps in front of Lisa.

"Listen girl move out the way and let me handle this," Ichigo says.

"This is a real hollow you fool and that bulky and weak zanpakuto of yours is not going to stop him, now move," Lisa says.

Ichigo pushes her out the way as Fishbone D prepares to attack him. Ichigo blocks the attack with his free hand and then slices Fishbone D in the face, causing him to scream. Then Ichigo slices the hollow in half, and effectively purifying it.

Lisa angered by Ichigo pushing him stabs him with her zanpakuto and punches him in the face. Ichigo falls to the ground as Isane stops Lisa from continuing her attack.

"Lieutenant Jones, what the hell are you doing," Isane says.

"He got in my way and I was teaching him a lesson," Lisa says sheathing her zanpakuto.

"He's not breathing you fool. Call for help and you better hope he doesn't die," Isane says reaching down preparing to do CPR on Ichigo.

As Isane begins to breathe into Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo wakes up, grabs her by the head, and passionately kisses her. Inoue faints at the sight of this, while Isane no longer struggles and melts into the kiss. Ichigo let's go of her and falls back to the ground smiling.

"I GOT A ZANPAKUTO! I FINALLY GOT A ZANPAKUTO," Ichigo screams.

Isane is blushing as the school nurse and captain of the 4th Division Retsu Unohana enters the gym along with Principal Yamamoto, Vice Principal Jamensate Kagura, and a few healing kido specialist students to begin healing injured students.

The Shinigami teacher is revived and Principal Yamamoto begins to question him.

"What the hell happen? This was supposed to be a routine training with pseudo-hollow. I didn't authorize anything on this scale," Principal Yamamoto says.

"I assure you Commander-General that I thought there were only pseudo-hollow in that cage," the teacher stammers through his words.

Jamensate grabs the man by his collar.

"You couldn't sense that two of the hollows were real? I could sense it as soon as I walked in here. And who told you to turn on the spiritual pressure blockers/shikai barriers? How would you have dispatched of the hollow or contacted anyone," Jamensate says angrily.

"I block the spiritual pressure so that it wouldn't alert the school and since Tosen was the only first year who can use his shikai I didn't want him to have an unfair advantage," the teacher said.

"Release him Kagura. Why didn't you check the hollow," Yamamoto said.

"Sosuke Aizen assured me that they were all checked out by his teacher Captain Kisuke Urahara. I swear I didn't sense anything out of order sir," the teacher says.

"Aizen! I told you Principal Yamamoto that boy was trouble," Jamensate says.

"Aizen may have made a mistake. He is one of the top students her and helped out with in the war. I'll investigate this myself," Yamamoto says and leaves them gym.

Renji, Kamira, Kai, Tosen, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Kira, and Chad are all healed and patched up. Isane is still stunned by Ichigo kissing her that Unohana had to start healing his wounds.

Ichigo opens his eyes as his classmates look at him.

"Ichigo you've done it dude you've finally got a zanpakuto, but couldn't you have made it normal," Renji says having trouble picking up the bulky zanpakuto.

"Ichigo you crazy bastard I could've have killed you," Rukia says looking at Ichigo with watery yet angered eyes.

"Aye Rukia don't worry about me I just did what I had to do, but shoot it gave me my zanpakuto," Ichigo says.

"Somehow your soul reaper powers were completely unlocked by Rukia stabbing you with your own wooden katana. I couldn't have guessed that would happen though," Hitsugaya says.

"Not to mention my sexy man killed a hollow with his powers. If only you would manhandle me like you did Lieutenant Kotetsu. Why won't you kiss me like that Ichigo," Kamira says with a sad face.

"Don't play with me you dumb girl I didn't kiss anyone," Ichigo says sweat dropping down his face.

"Kurosaki-kun you did kiss her and it was kind of gross," Inoue says with disdain.

"Are you children alright? Has everyone been healed," Unohana says calmly.

All the students nod quietly.

"Alright school is over and I would like you all to prepare to go home. Kurosaki I need you and Kuchiki to come to my office so I can get a full report. The rest of you can give your report to my assistant," Vice Principal Jamensate says walking away.

"Lieutenant Jones you are to report to detention seeing as though you stabbed a student with you zanpakuto," Captain Unohana says.

Lisa looks at the captain, but doesn't argue. Isane snaps out of her trance as her captain calls her. She holds her face as she thinks about the very nice French kiss her and Ichigo shared.

After the crew finishes giving their reports they head to the smoothie shop for their favorite smoothies. Ichigo has a huge smile on his face as he drinks a strawberry smoothie and brandishing his huge zanpakuto.

"Ichigo so do you think you have found a soul mate in Isane? I think she's hot and she's a 4th year," Renji says.

"Man Renji I've found my soul mate and it's my zanpakuto. Isn't it beautiful? Anyway like you said she's a fourth year and wouldn't be interested in me. Plus I don't even remember the kiss," Ichigo says.

Rukia smirks while drinking her Chappy the rabbit smoothie and laughing at Ichigo.

"Look Ichigo you're happy about having your zanpakuto finally, but don't rub it in," Rukia says.

"I aint rubbing nothing in. Of course I hope that Inoue and Chado get their zanpakuto's too, but I almost died and now I have one so I have a right to be happy," Ichigo says.

"Look guys I'm tired and I'm going home," Inoue says and storms off.

"What's her problem," Ichigo says.

"It's probably you throwing your zanpakuto around that got her all messed up," Renji says smacking Ichigo.

"No I think it has more of the fact Ichigo not being able to see the obvious," Chad says sipping on his green tea smoothie.

Inoue is walking up the street and with tears in her eyes as she is approached by Ishida.

"Orihime Inoue I was hoping I would get to gaze upon your beauty this evening," Ishida says.

"Thanks for saying nice things to me all the time, but like I've told you Ishida-kun I just want to be friends," Inoue says.

"Look Inoue I know on our last date I was a little forward with trying to kiss you, but you have to know that I really like you," Ishida says.

"I know, but I'm not looking for a relationship instead I need to focus on building my friendships and getting stronger," Inoue says.

Ishida unable to control himself goes in to kiss Inoue, who turns around and slaps him.

"You should learn to understand that I'm only interested in you as a friend. Now leave me alone Uryu," Inoue says and runs off.

Ishida stands there looking off into the distance. He knew that Inoue didn't have feelings for him, but he wanted to be with her to make Ichigo notice her. He was really trying to be a good friend, while also getting something out of it. Ishida is realizing being around Ichigo and his friends is really starting to change him.

"Looks like somebody just got their hot broke," Nemu says.

"We shouldn't be staring Nemu," Momo Hinamori says nervously.

"Well it looks like this is my chance to ask him out," Nemu says, "I'm not going to wait around like you are with Aizen," Nemu says with a laugh.

"I don't like Aizen-senpai I just want to be his friend. Anyway he is dating Soifon," Hinamori says.

Nemu just looks back as she walks towards Ishida. She is wearing a black mini skirt, black flat shoes, and a white t-shirt that says pretty poison in black letters.

"Excuse me are you the Quincy Uryu Ishida? I have to say that I'm sorry about her loss," Nemu says.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think it is any of your business," Ishida says while pushing his glasses to his face.

"True, but I just wanted to ask if you would mine talking to me about your Quincy heritage over a smoothie sometime. You see my brother always wanted to study Quincy, but could never get a live speci…I mean a live interview with one. My brother is kind of a jerk and didn't know how to ask you. Plus I don't think my brother is into handsome men like I am," Nemu says blushing.

Ishida cracks a smile and extends his hand-

"My name is Uryu Ishida and I'm a great Quincy. Now I didn't catch your name," Ishida says kissing Nemu on the hand.

"My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi," Nemu says.

**Meanwhile at Aizen's House **

After passionately making love to one another Soifon and Aizen lay in bed together talking quietly.

"Aizen if your parents knew what we were doing in your room," Soifon says.

"Don't worry about my parents they see me as I want them to see me. Anyway they are so clueless about everything. It's a shame that I was even born from them. They never sought for power as I have," Aizen says.

"Yeah I guess you're right. If they don't know by now they'll never know, but I think we should stop. Yoruichi-sama is starting to suspect that I'm having sex and has started giving me lectures on being of noble birth, protector of her, and my responsibility as a future Shinigami and I don't want to let her down," Soifon says while getting dressed.

"Listen we are not children, ok yes we are in high school, but we are young adults. Soifon one day I will marry you and then it won't be a crime for us to love each other physically," Aizen says.

"So you'll wait with me until marriage? Aizen you have made me the happiest woman alive," Soifon says jumping on Aizen and kissing him.

"You are my soul mate and I would wait for you," Aizen says hugging Soifon, but having his fingers crossed.

**At the Kurosaki House… **

"Ichigo I'm so proud of you. I'm really happy my son that you've finally obtained your zanpakuto," Masaki Kurosaki says kissing her son.

"Yeah Ichigo that's kind of cool you have a zanpakuto now and you beat a real live Hollow," Karin says.

"Ok guys time to eat. Mom and I prepared a great meal today. Orange chicken, fried rice, and tuna rolls," Yuzu says.

"Where's dad mom," Ichigo says.

"Your father had a captains meeting tonight, but he heard about your fight and said he was very proud to have a bonehead for a son," Masaki says while serving the food to her children.

After dinner, Ichigo places his zanpakuto next to his bed and prepares to fall asleep, but he is unable to find rest. Ichigo jumps out of bed, grabs his zanpakuto, and runs to the training ground. Ichigo finds Lieutenant Janju Millamora battling against some small kido cannons.

Janju dodged the first five blasts with shunpo, and then deflects the next two with his sealed zanpakuto. Six more kido cannons begin to fire and Janju prepares to release his zanpakuto.

"**Where's your strength, defend your honor Fuinjitsu**," Janju says as his zanpakuto begins to glow red.

A barrier forms around the blade effectively blocking every kido blast, and then with a wave of his zanpakuto he sends powerful shockwaves to destroy each cannon. Janju then notices Ichigo was watching him.

"Well hello Ichigo, what are you doing up so late," Janju says.

"I just want to train especially since I have a zanpakuto now," Ichigo says.

"Well I'll be happy to train with you if you'd like," Janju says with a smile.

Ichigo draws his zanpakuto and runs towards Janju.

**At the Shiba home…**

"Look Byakuya I think you should go home a work things out with your brother. You know you are more than welcomed to stay here, but family is important," Kukaku Shiba says.

"I don't need to work anything out with my brother, but I do need to end this thing between us," Byakuya Kuchiki says coldly.

"What the hell do you mean end this thing? This is a relationship Byakuya not a thing and what the hell are you breaking up with me for," Kukaku says angrily.

"We are holding each other back and I need to focus on school, my responsibilities as a noble lord, and obtaining bankai," Byakuya says walking out of Kukaku's door.

"You told me you loved me Byakuya, I thought we were soul," Kukaku was cut off by Byakuya flash stepping in front of her.

"Don't say that word; I've heard it enough for one day. Don't call me and don't try to get me to change my mind. I'll see you later Kukaku Shiba," Byakuya says and flash steps away.

Kukaku stands in her doorway with a sad look on her face. Then a tear rolls down her face onto the ground.

A/N: Ok so tell me what you think guys. Also tell me who you think should get together and if you think Kukaku and Byakuya should be together.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Just want to take this time and let everyone know that I'm grateful to all who read, add this to their favorite stories, or leave a review. I'm very excited about this story and I hope I can end it soon and start on Bleach High: Year 2. Well I hope you like this chapter and feel free to leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bleach, but I wish I could write for the Anime and Manga.

**Chapter 15**: All Things New

"Captain Kisuke Urahara," the Commander-General says in his deep authoritative voice, "It is time Captain Urahara for you to select a lieutenant for your squad. Seeing as though you have been unable to do so, we have decided to select one with you giving the final approval," Commander-General Yamamoto-Genryusai says sitting in his chair.

Urahara steps forth with his head bowed down low as he seeks to address his commander-general in front of the other Captains.

"With all due respect Yamamoto, I don't see the need for a new lieutenant; especially seeing as squad one and squad two is functioning very well without a lieutenant, and seeing that my squad and research development team is also functioning without a lieutenant," Urahara says raising his head with a smile.

The other captains begin to discuss this amongst themselves as the commander-general strokes his long white beard thoughtfully. Just then Isshin Kurosaki, Captain of the Fifth Division raises his hand to be heard.

"Speak Captain Kurosaki," Yamamoto says.

"Kisuke my friend, listen we all know what this is about. Yes it is never easy to recover from the loss of a lieutenant and friend, but in our line of work it happens. The fact is Squad Twelve is gaining a lot more responsibility and you as the Captain and founding president are unable to keep up with all the duties alone, not to mention you are a professor at Bleach High," Isshin says with a serious tone to his face.

Kisuke nods his head in agreement to what his senior and good friend has to say, but is still apprehensive about this decision. Seeing that half the captains lost their lieutenants to the Great War and most of them have picked students from Bleach High to be their lieutenants. General Yamamoto has decided against this seeing as he needs a strong lieutenant by his side, and Yoruichi is awaiting someone from the guardian clan to become her lieutenant. Kisuke wanted to select Mayuri Kurotsuchi as his lieutenant, but was stopped seeing as he was only a third year and not to mention very weird.

"Commander-General Captain Kurosaki is right. I've decided to take your recommendations and select from there," Kisuke says.

"Very well the three captains that have selected a person from their squad or a top student from the Shinigami Academy are, Captain of the Fourth Division Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Sixth Division Joseph Kuchiki; who happens to be missing from today's meeting, and Captain of the Eleventh Division Julia Karuka," Yamamoto says as three unidentified Shinigami walk through the door.

Julia Karuka walks up and grabs a huge kid by the shoulder and brings him to the middle of the room.

"This is one of the 10th seats in my squad. He doesn't have much brain, but he has enough brawn to shake this place down. He is a Zanjutsu specialist and not to mention a killer combatant. Captain Urahara he would be perfect for your squad a balance to all the nerds you have in your division," Julia says with a laugh.

A shinigami with medium height and medium build enters the room and stands next to the large shinigami.

"I am from the Academy. I am in my sixth year and was chosen by Captain Joseph Kuchiki. I am skilled in hand-to-hand combat, which speaks to Captain Urahara's time as a member of the assassination squad, but I also am somewhat proficient in the art of Kido," The shinigami says with pride.

"Masika where is Kuchiki," Sayane Tsijin asks wondering where the 6th division captain was and why he wasn't here to support his decision.

"I heard he and his brother Byakuya had a great and terrible fight a few weeks ago and that Joseph has been in question by the current Kuchiki family Lord. I wish I could have seen the fight though. I heard Joseph used his Bankai, something that fool rarely ever shows. I've been dying to see what it can do," Masika says licking her lips seductively and grabbing the hilt of her zanpakuto.

Retsu Unohana steps up with a young male shinigami who has a light complexion and brown hair with blonde tips.

"This is one of the 20th seats from my squad who is very intelligent, an expert in Kido, and shows some promise as a Zanjutsu user. He is also very skilled in the analysis of blood and blood types. He would be an excellent choice Captain Urahara, seeing as you need someone who is a fast learner," Retsu Unohana says.

"Unfortunately Captain Unohana you candidate looks like a nerd and as I've stated the 12th division has enough nerds and needs a fighter. A lieutenant who can't even properly use a zanpakuto does not need to be selected as a lieutenant. I mean Captain Urahara is desperate, but not that desperate," Julia says.

Captain Unohana bows her head respectful as the Yamamoto prepares to speak.

"Captain Urahara I am well aware that you have a difficult decision ahead of you, and statistics alone are not going to be enough to make your selection. That is why I have decided that these three candidates will go against lieutenant of the 10th squad Tojin Shijushi in battle to test their skills and battle tactics, but to also help you with your decision," Yamamoto states with his cane slamming to the ground.

"Yama-jii and his need to see someone fighting. How many times must he have his quarters destroyed and rebuilt before he gets it," Kyoraku says pulling down his hat.

**Meanwhile at the Kuchiki Manor on the Sixth Division Quarters….**

"I do not wish to see our brother punished Byakuya. Please can't you forgive him and have him return home," Rukia pleads with her brother.

Byakuya Kuchiki is not even moved by his younger sister's words and only stares at him with his cold dark blue eyes.

"Rukia Kuchiki, how many times must I explain to you that these are the laws in which we as nobles must live? Your brother has threaten the protection of the future lord of the Kuchiki family and nearly brought him to his death. Such an act is required by the current Lord and council to decide his punishment. It is a law Rukia and a law we all must abide by," Byakuya says.

"Dammit brother don't you see that we aren't talking about some servant or some common stranger, but it is our brother. The same brother that helped raise you, the same brother that took us out to ball games, or snuck us to the real world, not to mention the brother who happens to be a very prestigious and powerful captain of the Gotei 13," Rukia says, but is cut off by Byakuya.

"Once again my dear sister you are ignorant to the ways of noble life. He is not my brother, nor technically is he yours. He is from an adulterous relationship our father had with a common slave whore and bought him here to live with us. An abomination of the sanctity of the Kuchiki House, the shame of us all. The position of Captain of the Sixth Division is held by the Kuchiki Lord or someone of his choosing. Our grandfather Genrei Kuchiki further broke the rules and allowed a non-lord to become captain after he decided to retire. That brother of yours is not a prestigious captain, but was given the position out of pity from the current and benevolent Kuchiki Lord," Byakuya says.

Rukia stares at her brother in shock, with tears in her eyes. She draws her zanpakuto and flash steps towards her brother. She brings her zanpakuto down only to hear the power clanging sound as it hits up against her brother's own zanpakuto.

"So shall I be punished for raising my sword towards the future Kuchiki Lord," Rukia says crying fully now as her brother stares at her with unremorseful eyes.

"If not for a promise I made to our mother before her death I would have you punished as well. Unlike your brother you are full Kuchiki and rightful heir to our noble house. Don't walk down the path of your bastard brother Rukia. Anyway it is too soon for me to be afraid of your zanpakuto," Byakuya says knocking Rukia back with just a slight swing of his zanpakuto.

Rukia drops her zanpakuto and falls to the floor in a torrent of tears and sadness.

"It would seem dear sister that this discussion is to be cut short seeing as though someone else has come to raise their zanpakuto to my throat," Byakuya says.

"BYAKUYA KUCHIKI BRING YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!," Kukaku Shiba says with her zanpakuto already unsheathed.

"Why are nobles swinging their swords around like commoners? Is it not the way of great lords and princesses to discuss things in a civilized manner," Byakuya says.

"The time for talking is over you bastard. You've broken my heart and I want yours in return," Kukaku says.

"It would seem that this is an act of passion. Kukaku I have explained to you my reasons for ending out affair and you as a dignified noble princess should behave in such a manner," Byakuya says coldly.

"I see your brother bringing you close to death has done nothing but make you more of a pompous windbag. So I guess I'll have to beat you into submission Kuchiki Byakuya," Kukaku says with a tear and a smirk on her face. She raises her zanpakuto to her wooden arm like she is about to cut it off and says "**Crush these fools, Shiku (Arm of Lighting)**," she says the command for her zanpakuto's shikai and her zanpakuto begins to crackle with blue and yellow lighting and her wooden arm turns into a metal one.

"It would seem Kukaku that you would like to be cut down, and by all means I shall oblige," Byakuya says pulling out his zanpakuto.

**Meanwhile at the Kurosaki House…**

"Ichigo you've been swinging that giant zanpakuto for two whole days now, can't you give it a rest and come play soccer with Yuzu and me," Karin Kurosaki says as she kicks the soccer ball in the air and then catches it.

"Yeah big brother we want you to stop playing shinigami for awhile and come play soccer. Plus mom and I are going to cook a nice dinner once Dad gets home and I want to play a little before we get started," Yuzu says.

Ichigo continues to cut down the practice hollow boards he erected in his backyard. He has been training with his large zanpakuto for awhile and has gotten better at controlling the oversized weapon, which is indicative of his vast spiritual pressure and his lack of control of it.

"Sorry Karin and Yuzu, but I'm excited about having a metal zanpakuto now. Everyone else besides Chad and Inoue has had their zanpakuto for months now and I'm just getting mine. Not to mention I have to play catch up with everybody and the also the fact that you guys always beat me at soccer anyway," Ichigo says breaking another board into pieces.

Karin and Yuzu bow their heads down silently as they accept defeat and go in the house. Janju Millamora, Lieutenant of the 5th division walks past the girls and pats them on their heads. He sees Ichigo practicing and smiles to himself. Janju is pleased that he's been keeping up with his promise to watch over Ichigo and his friends, as well as sparring with Ichigo, which not only has improved Ichigo's abilities, but his own as well.

"Tighten up your grip on your hilt as you swing that giant zanpakuto Ichigo," Janju says with a smile.

"What're you doing here Janju, I thought you would still be at work with my father," Ichigo says placing his zanpakuto into the ground.

"I got off duty unlike Captain Kurosaki I get my work done as soon as it is given to me. He spends most of his days taking care of the sick or training his squad, that he forgets the paperwork that piles on his desk for weeks. Then he mopes and cries about having to do it all, but won't except help from me," Janju says with a worried look on his face.

"That sounds like the idiot, always doing things at the last minute. Hey do you think I will ever be able to make my zanpakuto look like everyone else's, I mean I like the way it looks, but that butthead shrimp Hitsuguya says that my sword is huge and bulky because I can't control my spiritual energy," Ichigo says.

"Anything is possible Ichigo, anything is possible," Janju says with a smile.

**At the mall…**

Nemu Kurotsuchi and Uryu Ishida have gone out on three dates so far. Their first date was at a fancy restaurant called Le Soul, where it is very expensive. Ishida used his families money to get them in and brought Nemu a very expensive dinner. Their second date was a dinner at Nemu's house where she cooked him dinner and fed it too him. Ishida's large Quincy ego got a kick out of this date. Their third date was out to paddle boats where they just talked for hours about the life of a Quincy Death God and the importance of destroying a hollow or sublimation of a Hollow. They're currently on their fourth date to the mall's food court after doing some much needed shopping.

"So I'm wondering Ishida, why you haven't kissed me yet," Nemu says trying to look innocent.

"I'm very respectful that's all and I have learned with you zanpakuto Death Gods that being forward isn't really pleasing to you," Ishida says while pushing his glasses on his face and blushing.

"I'm not confused like Orihime Inoue was, I know exactly what I want and that is you," Nemu says leaning closer to Ishida.

Ishida doesn't know what to do. He is definitely into her, but his feelings for Inoue still haven't fully subsided. Nemu backs off and looks at him feeling rejected, while Ishida goes back to eating his tacos.

**Meanwhile still at the mall…**

Kamira Takahara and Rai Alexander are out on a double date. Kamira is with Shuhei Hisagi and Rai is out with some random brown skinned blonde head shinigami student.

"So tell me Shuhei is it true what they say about you," Kamira says while rubbing on Hisagi's chest.

"Whatever do you mean beautiful," Hisagi says seductively.

"Dude don't play dumb we heard that you are knocking boots with a female captain," Rai says frankly.

Shuhei grabs Rai by the throat and pins him against the wall. Both Kamira and Rai's date look thrilled and scared all at the same time. Rai is smiling as he is being pinned against the wall by the amazingly strong 2nd year.

"To bad I didn't bring my zanpakuto with me Shuhei, because this outing just got cool," Rai says kicking Hisagi in the chest knocking him back and preparing for an all out fight.

"I guess that is too bad for you first year, seeing as though I always carry mine," Hisagi says grabbing hold to his zanpakuto's hilt.

"I love an unfair fight, but don't go easy on me. Like my masochistic best friend Kamira, I like a little pain," Rai says beginning a full sprint towards the smiling Hisagi.

Kamira uses flash steps to get in between the two fighting young men.

"Listen we did not come out with you two to watch you kill each other ok. Listen Shuhei all you had to do was say yes it is true or no it isn't true. Your attacking of Rai makes us think that it is true," Kamira says with a smile.

Hisagi places his zanpakuto back in its sheath and smirks.

"Honestly I know I'm beautiful, but which of the prestigious and powerful captains would ever waste their time or their position on dating a student," Hisagi says with a matter-of-fact tone, "And further more I got upset because he was tainting the honor of a captain and not to mention treating me like his equal, rather than his senior," Hisagi says.

**The scene returns to the 1****st**** Division quarters…**

"Let the battle begin," Yamamoto screams out.

A tall, muscular young man comes forward. He has a light complexion, long dark blue hair, and he is wearing a standard shinigami outfit with his lieutenant armband on his left arm, and his zanpakuto tied to his right side. He has a serious look on his face as he looks towards the Captain of the 10th division Sayane Tsijin.

"Fight well Tojin and prove one of them to be worthy to be called lieutenant," Sayane says.

Tojin Shijushi nods his head towards his captain as the first combatant comes forward.

"Now remember you big brute, use your Zanjutsu proudly and cut him down. This kid is fast, so watch your back and cut deep," Julia says to her 10th seat the big giant kid.

The giant kid pulls out his zanpakuto and charges towards Tojin, who dodges each swing, but doesn't pull out his zanpakuto. The giant kid gets angry and begins to increase the speed of his attack. He slashes sideways to the right, but Tojin dodges, the giant kid slashes to the left, but Tojin dodges again, the giant kid slashes upwards, but Tojin dodges backwards.

"This bastard is only dodging captain what is wrong with him. Don't you want to fight sissy man," The giant kid asks as he sends a forward thrust of his zanpakuto towards Tojin.

Tojin smirks and dodges to the left as the zanpakuto passes by his side and the Tojin grabs the hilt and arm of the giant kid and flips him on his back. The giant kid gets up quickly and comes in to attack swinging his zanpakuto wildly. Tojin dodges every attack and as the giant kid brings descending slash toward Tojin, Tojin grabs his sword arm and upwardly hits the giant kid in his face with his elbow. Then Tojin punches the giant kid in the stomach, kicks him twice in the face, and then sends a flying roundhouse to the giant kid sending him flying back.

"This is a 10th seat of the battle specialization division. My heart is heavy for his disrespect towards his squad and its powerful captain," Tojin says dusting off his hands.

The giant kid releases his zanpakuto and begins an all out attack with the now giant weapon. Tojin still doesn't pull out his zanpakuto, but instead continues to dodge the attacks. The giant kid's shikai is shattering the floor as it smashes against the ground. Then he begins to spin really fast, causing a whirlwind to appear. Tojin smiles jumps to the top of the wind funnel and begins to chant a Kido spell.

"**Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash, but slightly the wrath of your claws. Way of Destruction 33: Blue Fire Crash Down (sokatsui)**," Tojin says and fires a blast of blue spiritual energy into the heart of the whirlwind causing a massive explosion.

The whirlwind subsides and the giant kid is found lying on his back, with his shinigami outfit burned.

Tojin lands on the ground smiling as Julia Karuka goes and helps her 10th seat up.

Joseph Kuchiki's pick is next; the kid with the medium build. He doesn't waste anytime and begins to show off his skill in Hakuda. He sends a volley of punches and kicks towards Tojin, who answers back with blocking with his arms upwardly. The medium kid jumps in the air and rapidly kicks Tojin, who blocks, and the flips back. The medium kid the fires **Way of Destruction 31: Shot of Red Fire (shakkaho) **without saying the incantation towards Tojin who has to think quickly.

"**Way of Binding 8: Repulse (seki)**," Tojin says and a round shield appears and repels the shakkaho out of his way.

The captains all nod in approval as the medium kid uses shunpo to appear behind Tojin to kick him from behind, but Tojin uses shunpo himself and sends a powerful palm thrust to the medium kid who blocks the attack, but is still knocked back by the sheer force of the attack.

"It would seem that you weren't just boasting when you said you were proficient in hand-to-hand combat. I'm impressed," Tojin says.

The medium kid runs towards Tojin and does a spin kick towards him, Tojin blocks, the medium kid flash steps and is above Tojin, then he kicks downward. Tojin blocks the kick and quickly counters with a punch to the kid's face; sending the medium kid flying in the air.

"It would seem Captain Tsijin that your lieutenant is quite the fighter. I'm truly impressed by his fighting skills and may have him do some work with my lieutenant. My boy Carlos is strong in Zanjutsu and Kido area, but may need some pointers in the Hakuda area," Captain Rodriquez says in his heavy Latin accent.

"Yes Tojin is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, but his Zanjutsu skills are truly impressive. He must doesn't see these young men as much of a fight if he hasn't pulled out his zanpakuto, but when that happens he means business. I don't think any of them are worthy to be called lieutenant," Captain Sayane says.

"I wouldn't say that Captain Tsijin. It would seem that the two we've seen so far are skilled, but not skilled enough to put up a fight with your lieutenant. I would be surprised if a 10th seat, a 20th seat, and a sixth year student from the Academy beat up your lieutenant. Commander-General Yamamoto knew that they wouldn't win the battle, but only want Kisuke to observe their skills and battle decisions. The two so far have only battled to defeat and not battled smart," Captain Masika Luentriku states matter-of-factly.

The medium kid comes in with a mid-thrust kick towards Tojin only to have his foot caught. The Tojin uses **way of destruction 1: Thrust **to send the kid flying backward. Tojin then jumps in the air and lands a gut wrenching punch into the medium kid effectively ending the fight.

Tojin bows to the medium kid as Captain Ukitake helps him off the ground. The final kid, Retsu Unohana's pick walks up.

"Unohana-san has lost her mind Shunsui bringing a 20th seat to battle a 2nd seat and a powerful second seat at that," Yoruichi says.

"Looks and ranking can be deceiving my dear Yoruichi-san. Be careful thinking that power alone wins the race. The first two combatants have learned that lesson I hope," Shunsui Kyoraku states.

The kid with the brown hair and blonde tips steps forth and faces Tojin.

"It is nice to meet you Lieutenant Shijushi of the 10th division. I am ready to fight," The brown hair blonde tips kid says.

"Don't think because you have better manners than the other ones means that I will go easy on you," Tojin says.

"I would hope you don't Lieutenant seeing as though they are testing my skills to become a lieutenant, which is vital to the success of our military force," The brown hair kid says.

Tojin bows respectively as does brown hair kid and they both get in a fighting stance. Tojin waste no time and goes in with a kick to the head, chest, and stomach of the brown hair kid. The brown hair kid recovers and uses shunpo to back up.

"**Destructive Art 16: Wind Cannon Blast**," brown hair kid says and sends a powerful blast of wind towards Tojin.

Tojin shocked that the kid was able to shoot a powerful destructive art without the incantation momentarily keeps him from dodging, Tojin dodges, but brown hair kid uses shunpo to end up behind him and he says,

"**Destructive Art 12: Shock and destroy**," brown hair kid's destructive art engulfs Tojin in a yellow light and then strikes him with lighting.

Before the lighting can strike him Tojin counters with **Destructive Art 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down**, successfully countering the Kido spell, but brown hair kid is smiling and is bringing his zanpakuto out to slash Tojin in half. As a white flash appears in front of everyone causes a shockwave to lash out and a violent wind to rush by the watchful captains who see that Tojin has finally unsheathed his zanpakuto and successful blocked the powerful attack. Tojin horizontally slashes his zanpakuto sending brown hair kid backwards.

"Now this is unexpected. Not only was I unprepared for a 20th seat to have such powerful offensive Kido attacks at his disposal, I didn't think that a 4th squad man would have such a powerful zanpakuto strike," Tojin says.

"I guess that is a fallacy spoken about all 4th squad members. That we are only good for healing and cleaning, but that maybe true for some, but it isn't true for us all. And Lieutenant Tojin didn't you hear my Captain when she said that I showed some promise in Zanjutsu? She wasn't kidding," Brown hair kid says.

"You think you're pretty tough huh," Tojin says with a smile.

"Not at all Lieutenant, but I really want to bring some honor to the 4th squad is all," brown hair kid says with a kind smile.

"How about we make this interesting, I'll release my zanpakuto if you can manage to cut my uniform, and you tell me your name," Tojin says.

"Deal! I am 20th seat of the Fourth Division Kokuou Doragon (King Dragon) and it is very nice to meet you," Kokuou says.

Tojin flash steps and slashes against Kokuou's zanpakuto. Kokuou slashes vertically and then flash steps and sends to powerful slashes to Tojin. Tojin parries the second attack and then punches Kokuou in the face. Kokuou flips backwards, but has to quickly block with his zanpakuto as Tojin hits up against it, and then kicks Kokuou to the ground. Tojin the lands on the ground and regains his fighting stance. Kokuou gets up, dusts his self off and then gets into a fighting stance as well. Tojin goes in for the attack, as does Kokuou when they hit each other a giant dust explosion occurs and then they are seen slashing violently at each other. Tojin has the upper hand and quickly slashes at Kokuou's left arm, right leg, and then punches him in the gut which sends Kokuou flying back.

"You are miles away from becoming a lieutenant and I don't know why Captain Unohana would select you over at least a 5th seat," Tojin says.

Kokuou doesn't answer with words instead he sends **shakkaho **towards Tojin, who dodges it and flies towards Kokuou. Tojin is coming in for a horizontal slash, but Tojin notices that Kokuou has quickly shifted his zanpakuto from his left hand he just shot **shakkaho **from and has another **Shot of Red Fire **firing from his right hand directly at Tojin. Tojin quickly uses **way of binding 8: repulse **to knock the attack back, but Kokuou is about to slash him with his zanpakuto. Tojin unable to block with his zanpakuto uses flash steps to escape.

"Impressive kid that was a good combination of Zanjutsu and Kido. I am very impressed, but you didn't get me," Tojin says with a smile.

"Well I don't think it was a good idea, because now you have to release your zanpakuto and I don't know what it can do," Kokuou says with a smile on his face.

"What you didn't even touch me kid," Tojin says but just then the left side of Tojin uniform is ripped.

"I'm not releasing my zanpakuto on you 20th seat Kokuou Doragon. It truly wouldn't be fair," Tojin says sad that his uniform was cut.

"You gave your word Tojin and you must keep it. That is the way of an honest Shinigami and a lieutenant," Captain Tsijin says.

Tojin nods and then his spiritual pressure instantly spikes to incredible levels. This not only impresses the captains present, but it makes Kokuou a little nervous as well.

Tojin holds his zanpakuto forward and then slightly tilts it to the ground.

"**Return to the Earth, Aarde Controle**, which is Dutch for Earth Control," Tojin says the release command for his zanpakuto's shikai and then his zanpakuto's blade grows long and stabs into the earth.

"I don't know what happened to your zanpakuto, but I believe from analyzing the changing vibrations of the ground and the spike in both your spiritual pressure and the spirit particles of the earth your zanpakuto is an earth element type zanpakuto," Kokuou says still smiling.

"Aarde Controle allows me to control the earth with my mind so please be prepared for the battle of your life my friend," Tojin says and with a flick of his hands he violent raises the earth underneath Kokuou and sends him flying in the air.

Kokuou trying to recover from the attack is met with a piece of earth smashing into his back. Tojin then calls the earth to his hands and it forms earth-like gloves around Tojin first. Tojin flash steps over top Kokuou and rapidly attacks Kokuou. Tojin then punches Kokuou to the ground causing him to land hard.

"Unohana-san why doesn't Kokuou at least heal some of his superficial wounds," Captain Jushiro Ukitake says.

"Here is the reason why he is only a 20th seat in my division. He's doesn't excel at healing at all, I mean he can do it on a basic level, but not enough to be an effective healer. He has made it to the 20th seat for his fighting skills, high perception, and ability to learn quickly and transfer knowledge to his squad mates. He is also very capable in analyzing blood effectively allowing his squad mates to do efficient blood transfusions and blood purifications. But what is a healer who can't effectively do healing himself," Unohana says and stating in a round about way why she has decided to let Kokuou come and battle in the first place.

Tojin is now sending volleys of earth towards Kokuou who is barely dodging it. Tojin then flash steps, pulls a spike of earth from the ground and smacks Kokuou with it. Kokuou is lying on the ground as the blood flows from his nose.

"I guess this battle is nearly over huh Kokuou. I must applaud you though for being able to get me to release my zanpakuto. Aarde Controle has been itching to come out and fight for awhile now, however she isn't pleased that the opponent is not as strong as she would have liked it to be," Tojin says.

"I guess there is no longer any need for me to hide this seeing as being able to perform Shikai is a requirement to becoming a lieutenant in the first place," Kokuou says smiling, "**Find the missing link, Chishio Aikuchi (Blood Dagger)**," Kokuou says as his standard zanpakuto with a red colored handle, turns into a small dagger with a regular guard and a red handle, with a small tube attached to a chain hanging from the handle.

"Blood Dagger huh? Well this should be interesting," Tojin says and sends earth flying towards Kokuou.

Kokuou smiles and holds up the dagger and a small red energy ball appears and then Kokuou fires a massive **Shot of Red Fire** from the dagger, successfully destroying the earth thrown at him and almost hitting Tojin.

Kokuou wastes no time and fires **Blue Fire, Crash Down **and **Shot of Red Fire **from his dagger and blasting it at Tojin who uses the earth to effectively dodge.

"I am amazed Kokuou. Your zanpakuto is a Kido type and fires Kido from it with out using the incantations huh," Tojin says, "But that isn't going to be much help for you as I can protect myself with the earth itself," Tojin says with a smile.

"Well there are a few things wrong with your analysis of my zanpakuto's shikai. My zanpakuto's special ability isn't to channel Kido, that is something that I trained it to do since your zanpakuto is a manifestation of your own soul and spiritual energy. I have yet to show you its special ability," Kokuou says with a smile.

"Well how are you able to fire such powerful Kido from it," Tojin asks curiously.

"Simple answer to such a simple question. I change the composition of the Kido spell into my zanpakuto release form, by doing so I am able to channel more spiritual energy into the Kido, just on a smaller anatomical scale. Once fully charged into my Chishio Aikuchi I can increase the size and area of the attack to become more powerful oh and this doesn't just go towards destructive arts and I can also change the range and strength of binding arts as well," Kokuou states proudly.

Tojin smiles and then sends a wave of earth to smother Kokuou. Kokuou sends a condensed blast of Kido through his weapon and flies through the hole it creates. Tojin comes in to attack Kokuou with his earth gloves, but Kokuou dodges and stabs Tojin in the shoulder with Chishio Aikuchi. Tojin hits Kokuou with a powerful back hand and sends Kokuou flying.

"The wound your dagger leaves is small and doesn't cause much damage," Tojin says.

"Yes but now we are digging into my shikai's special ability, well the first one anyway. You see when this dagger stabs someone it drains them of there power with each stab. Enough wounds are made by Chishio Aikuchi and the person can become very weak," Kokuou says.

"Well that's stupid I mean you're opponent would have to be slow or you to be fast for your dagger to drain them of that much energy," Tojin says.

"True very true, but that's not the special ability I love. You see Chishio Aikuchi second special ability is its ability to drain blood and allow me to analyze it. I won't give it away to soon though," Kokuou says coming in to stab Tojin again, but gets knocked back by earth.

"I don't know what analyzing my blood is going to do for you, but you won't stab me again," Tojin says and crushes Kokuou with mounds of earth.

"This fight is now over, he gave his all, but to no avail," Tojin says but is surprised to see the earth moving.

A shield of condensed Reiatsu is seen protecting Kokuou from the earth attack.

"**Way of Binding 39: Arc Shield (enkosen)**. You were able to use it with your dagger," Tojin asks.

"I told you the principle doesn't just apply to offence Kido, but here is the best part," Kokuou says and side slashes his dagger glowing with yellow light. Three beams of light shoot from his dagger and pins Tojin to a pillar of the 1st division captains meeting quarters, slamming Tojin's body in three places.

"Impressive he was able to effectively use **Bakudo 30: Beak-Stab Triple Beam (Shitotsu Sansen) **effectively," Julia says.

"And now I get the blood sample I need," Kokuou says and instantly appears in front of Tojin and stabs him.

Tojin screams out in pain as blood shoots from his shoulder and enters into the dagger. Tojin causes the earth to rumble, breaking the pillar down and causing the triple beam to break and release him.

"I'm going to crush you kid with all I got," Tojin says lifting the earth from the ground and turning them into many spikes.

Kokuou smiles as he flies backwards and points Chishio Aikuchi towards Tojin.

"I don't think so Lieutenant Tojin, this fight ends hear **Ketsueki Mahi**," Kokuou yells and his dagger turns blood red.

Instantly the earth that Tojin was holding in the air falls to the ground and Tojin is confused.

"Aarde Controle what is wrong, bring the earth forth," Tojin says panicking.

"Unfortunately I discovered from the analysis of your blood and the spirit energy in your blood that the terrakinesis or earth control isn't just controlled by spiritual energy alone, but on a biological basis. So I used Ketsueki Mahi or Blood Paralysis to effectively paralyze the part of your brain that allows you to control the earth using Aarde Controle. Not to mention the part of your body that controls movement and thus you are unable to move," Kokuou says as he comes in and kicks Tojin in the face so hard that he flies back and hits the ground hard.

Everyone cheers for Kokuou including a hurt Tojin.

"It would appear Commander-General that my new Lieutenant is Kokuou Doragon. Not because of his battle skills which were impressive, but his quick thinking and ability to analyze anatomical and biological structures in such a quick period of time. Yes he will be an asset to the Shinigami Research Institute," Kisuke Urahara says with a smile.

**Meanwhile…**

Kukaku's metal arm clashes against Byakuya's zanpakuto. Kukaku pushes Byakuya back and then sends a massive wave of lighting towards Byakuya. Byakuya uses flash steps to dodge the lighting and slashes proficiently at Kukaku, who in turns blocks with her arm. Kukaku then grabs the blade of the sword and throws Byakuya back. Then she fires multiple blasts of lighting towards him, only to have Byakuya slash them away with his zanpakuto.

"This is pointless Kukaku. You're not even fighting me with your full power and you are only wasting my time," Byakuya says.

Kukaku is hurt by his words and falls to her knees. Byakuya doesn't say a word, but flash steps away, leaving Kukaku hurt and depressed on the grounds of the 6th division.

Rukia looks at the noble Shiba princess and wonders why she loves such a cold young man like Byakuya.

**A Few Days Later…**

A beat up Ichigo lies on the ground before a monster of a man and his oversized squid like Bankai. Chad and Inoue are standing in front of the fallen Ichigo both of them hurt as well.

"I will protect Kurosaki-kun as he has protected me," Inoue says as her light orange reiatsu covers her and as she brandishes a metal zanpakuto, with a normal cross guard and a pink handle.

"I will protect Ichigo as well," Chad says as his dark tinted white reiatsu covers him and he brandishes a metal zanpakuto with a circular cross guard and a black and gold handle.

"Look you both have a zanpakuto now," Ichigo manages to say before passing out.

End

A/N: Tell me what you think readers.


End file.
